L'Effet Du Papillon
by defenderofbunnies
Summary: Based on events in P3P. Masuyo Hayami is the leader of SEES. Shinjiro Aragaki is the returning member with a heavy guilt upon his shoulders. With only a few weeks until October 4th, will their growing feelings make a difference? Now rated M!
1. September 15th, 2009

Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES / Portable and characters belong to Atlus.

Inspired by a certain thread in the P3P board on GameFAQs. Hope you enjoy. x3

* * *

**September 15th, 2009**

**

* * *

**

**Naganaki Shrine**

"Shinjiro-senpai? You're pretty quiet tonight," the brunette frowned to the shaggy-haired male sitting beside her on the bench. Receiving not even a grunt from her companion, Masuyo Hayami turned her attention skyward. Immediately her eyes ignored the ominous grey clouds clustered within the heavens, and she instead focused upon the moon's current phase (not quite half-full, almost banana-like in shape), inevitably contemplating the next series of events they would have to endure.

"Hmph, Shinjiro-_senpai_?" Shinjiro's voice was gruff, as it always was, his tone evermore dismissive and blunt. "I ain't ever at school long enough to be called 'senpai'."

"Maybe, but they haven't expelled you for poor attendance yet," Masuyo blinked, suddenly stretching her arms before a playful smile darted across her lips. "So you're still my senpai, like it or not!"

"Whatever," Shinjiro's hands remained in his pockets, gaze fixated upon the white mass who was content with chasing his own tail some way off in the distance. "You gonna play ball with Koromaru, or sit here and harass me?"

"You mean, am I gonna play ball with Koro-chan so you can have a sneaky cigarette, don't you senpai?" The girl pouted disapprovingly and nodded towards Shinjiro's hands, which were rummaging through the pockets of his coat.

"Lecturing me on my health now, are you?" He snorted, somewhat amused. "You've been hanging around Aki too much."

"Well, excuse me for worrying- especially after you got that bruise on your face and won't say how it got there," an offended Masuyo sighed as she plucked Koromaru's dog ball from the confines of her bag and stood up. "Perhaps I should've taken Yukari up on her offer to train in Tartarus tonight after all," she added deliberately, casting a sideways glance in order to survey Shinjiro's reaction. Nonchalant and unreadable beyond that.

"Damn, what are you, my counsellor?" He scoffed once she was out of earshot, and proceeded to watch his fellow SEES member saunter over to the dog and engage in a game of fetch, taking every precaution to prevent her realise he was watching from afar. Once he was convinced that Masuyo was completely occupied in her endeavours to entertain Koromaru, Shinjiro withdrew his left hand from the appropriate pocket; clutched within his fist was a translucent jar containing a number of blue and white capsules. His right hand soon emerged from the other pocket in order for the man to unscrew the lid and tip one pill into his palm- all the while ensuring that Masuyo was oblivious to his actions. Finally Shinjiro slipped the suppressant between his lips, swallowing sans hesitation- he was used to the taste and shape of the drug which prevented Castor from making unexpected, violent appearances, the drug that he consumed several times a day. With only Akihiko and his suppliers aware of his plight, he was determined not to disclose the secret to the other members- especially not _her_.

Speak, or rather, think of the Devil. Swiftly, he pocketed the container- though his haste led to several capsules spilling into his pocket. Cursing mentally, Shinjiro did not allow this to affect his facade. He only hoped that Masuyo remained oblivious.

"Sorry, I forgot the treats," she breezed upon reaching the wall that he was sitting upon and rooting through her bag.

"Why're you telling me?"

"Because I don't want you thinking that I've come to lecture you again, Senpai. That's all."

"Wait, Hayami," Shinjiro suddenly called, just as she was about to return to Koromaru (who was actually content with tracking the scent of a squirrel that frequented the shrine).

"Yeah?"

"Seriously, drop the 'senpai' bullshit. It's bad enough hearing it around the dorm all the frickin' time- not to mention when I'm with Aki. Reminds me of those stupid bitches who spend their lives squealing over him. You ain't like that," he mumbled rather sheepishly, his body language demonstrating his discomfort. However, he soon relaxed, folding his arms across his chest. "So just call me 'Shinjiro'."

"Only if you call me by my first name too," Masuyo stated slowly after considering the proposition.

"Make me."

"What? It's only fair, Sen-- I mean, Shinjiro. Gah, that feels weird to say. Can't I at least call you Shinjiro-san?"

"No," came the answer, concise and straightforward.

"Fine, fine," she surrendered with a wide grin. "Geez, the things a leader has to do to keep her troops happy," the girl complained in jest, wiping her brow in mock exasperation.

"You're really odd, you know that?"

"Why?"

"I dunno. The others in the dorm kinda avoid me, like they're frightened of something- except for Aki and Kirijo of course... But you... You uh..."

"I what?" Masuyo echoed, head slightly tilted to one side as she sat back down beside Shinjiro having completely forgotten about the bag of dog biscuits in her hands.

"Dammit," Shinjiro muttered inaudibly. "What I mean is, you're just... Different to the other people I know. In a good way."

"Hah, a compliment?"

"Perhaps," the male shrugged, as Koromaru erupted into a cacophony of barks, most likely due to spotting something rustling in the bushes. "Damn, what is that dog doing?"

"Oh right!" Masuyo leapt to her feet, bringing the index finger and the thumb of one hand to her lips and producing a shrill whistling noise. His ears pricking up, the dog scampered to her side- immediately detecting the aroma of the treats. Koromaru's reward was swiftly delivered as she knelt beside him, accompanying the biscuit with a scratch behind one ear.

"Didn't know you could whistle like that." Remarked Shinjiro.

"I haven't been able to do it for very long. When I was a little kid, my dad tried to teach me..." Masuyo's sunny disposition momentarily faltered, but the young woman was soon able to recover and grinned at Shinjiro. "It's okay though. I'm fortunate enough to have happy memories of him and my mother, even if they're hazy. Sometimes I wonder 'what if?', but then I look at what I have now, what I've achieved and what I have to do, and I don't feel so lonely. Besides, if the others see me moping, how are they gonna feel whilst we're running around Tartarus?"

"That's what I meant about you being different. You just get on with it, always with a smile on your face- except for those times when you're nagging me about smoking. Sorry, did I make you feel self-conscious?" He quirked his eyebrows as Masuyo's grin faded, reaching down to pet Koromaru.

"Maybe just a little," she shrugged, giving Koro-chan one last stroke before rising. "But I do wish that you wouldn't smoke too. Like I kinda hinted at before Akihiko-senpai's not the only one who worries about you."

"'Scuse me?" Shinjiro blanched.

"Well um," a somewhat red-faced Masuyo smiled, willing the ground to open up and swallow her entirely. "I reckon we should head on back before the Dark Hour arrives, yeah! I mean, I don't wanna be outside when everyone transmogrifies into coffins, plus I still haven't eaten dinner yet and I've got a tonne of studying to do. Koro-chan, are you ready to go home?"

"Hayami, you haven't eaten tonight?"

"No, and I'll probably skip dinner," she sighed, as they began to traverse back to the dormitory.

"Well, I'm gonna fix Koro-chan up with something to eat- might as well make you something too..."

"Huh?"

"The crap she cooks ain't gonna keep you healthy," Shinjiro mumbled to the ground.

"Oh... I see," Masuyo nodded, she too averting her gaze. "Well, um, if it's not any trouble, thank you very much."

"'Sides. Yamagishi said she was gonna cook tonight, and I ain't eating that shit again- especially if I've gotta re-heat it."

"It's not _that_ bad," Masuyo rolled her eyes as she defended her friend. "Fuuka's still learning. We can't all be master chefs like you!" The girl sent him a goofy grin, followed by a playful punch to his arm. "Hey, didn't you give her some lessons? A student is only as good as her master!"

"I knew you'd spout some crap like that," Shinjiro groaned, kicking a discarded can across the pavement, the clatter of aluminium rocketing across concrete filling the silent void that followed.

"You take it back then?"

"Fine, I take it back," came his defeated sigh, "but tonight, you're eating _my_ cooking. No-one else's."

Masuyo was glad that the moon had been shrouded within the pot-bellied grey clouds at that moment, for her cheeks flushed scarlet once again- only this time companioned with an incredibly goofy smile.

**Floor 3, Hallway**

Three girls were seated around a square table beside the vending machines on the third floor of the Iwatodai dormitory, engaging in casual banter concerning school and the general affairs of life.

"Have a nice shower Masuyo?" The pretty brunette garbed in pink broke away from the discussion in order to address the newcomer who had appeared at the top of the stairway that led to the floor below. "You guys were gone for a while. We were starting to get worried."

"Sorry," Masuyo chewed her lower lip, depositing her bag of toiletries on the tabletop as she approached them. Taking a seat, she pulled the towel draped about her neck and proceeded to dry her hair. "Koro-chan started chasing a squirrel, and--" She was cut off by three sharp yaps, Koromaru had obviously followed her upstairs. Wincing with combined guilt and embarrassment, the girl had an inkling as to what would happen next.

"Koro-chan says that you and Shinjiro-san spent a lot of time talking and worrying about each other."

"Oh really?" Yukari grinned deviously, glancing from Aigis to Masuyo.

"Fuuka-san's cooking is also... Very bad, in Shinjiro-san's opinion."

"Okay okay Koro-chan! So there was no squirrel chase; I lied," Masuyo sat down and held her hands up as if at gunpoint to demonstrate her defeat, before all but collapsing upon the table. "Gah, it's not like that between Senpai and me... And I'm still beat from last night's training... Talking of training, I've gotta finish the assignment tonight, or else Mitsuru-senpai'll get mad because of my grades slipping or something... Ugh..."

"I know my cooking is awful, but..." Fuuka piped up. "I could make you something to give you some energy if you wanted, Masuyo-chan."

"Thanks Fuuka, but I'm okay at the moment. What?" Again, she was interrupted by Koromaru's barks.

"He says, Masuyo-san is not telling the truth tonight," Aigis translated.

"Great, the dog's become my conscience," groaned Masuyo. "I'm gonna get started on my homework."

"Make sure to dry your hair properly, else you'll get a cold again Masuyo-chan," Fuuka smiled warmly.

"Will do," she nodded, rising and picking up her belongings.

"Why did you shower downstairs anyway? Did the one in your en suite stop working again or something?" Queried Yukari.

"No... I just felt like taking one as soon as I got in, rather than be probed by you guys."

"Ah, to cool down after your 'walk' with Shinjiro-senpai?"

"Darnit Yukari, I said it's not like that!" Masuyo protested.

"Then why are you bright red?" The girl chuckled. "Aw, it's pretty cute if you ask me."

"Huh? What's cute?"

"Ah, Shinjiro-senpai! W-what are you doing here?" Exclaimed Masuyo in a high-pitched squeal upon catching sight of the man in the dark red coat and black hat standing beside the banister.

"Bringing you some yaki soba," he stated, completely ignoring the others. "And looking for Koro-chan. Hey boy, your food's ready too."

"Thank you," Masuyo bowed her head, dashing forward and almost snatching the platter from his hands.

"Hey, Hayami. Chopsticks."

"Oh, right!"

"Make sure you eat it all."

"I will!"

Yukari glanced at Fuuka, who nodded her head in amusement. Aigis meanwhile was more interested in Koromaru, who padded over to the male and followed him back down to the lounge. Before Masuyo could escape to the safety of her bedroom, Yukari grabbed her by the crook of the elbow and hauled the girl back to the table.

"Ohhh no, you're not going anywhere. Since when did Shinjiro-senpai cook just for you?"

"He cooked for Koro-chan too, I wouldn't read into it too much," pouted Masuyo as she snapped her chopsticks apart. "Besides, he _teaches_ Fuuka. Isn't there more to read there?"

"Masuyo-chan!" Yelped Fuuka, her cheeks flushing a tomato red that rivalled the SEES leader's previous embarrassments. "Shinjiro-senpai and I..."

"I know, but I'm just saying!" Masuyo countered, teasing several strands of noodles with her chopsticks. "Think about it from a logical perspective."

"The logic being that Shinjiro has a soft spot for a certain transfer student who just so happens to live in this dorm. Right, I get it!" Yukari nodded mischievously.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but the thermal reading around the yakisoba is rapidly decreasing. Your best option is to consume it, Masuyo-san."

"Well, I'm gonna go eat this in my room," the exasperated girl muttered, defiantly collecting the bowl and her bag and traipsing over to the farthest room along the corridor. Ensuring the door was securely locked behind her, she sighed and placed the plate on her desk after dropping her bag to the floor and clearing the space of various documents.

As usual, the meal was delicious- the combination of the noodles, pork and sauce was enough to disguise the tastes of the vegetables that she was not so keen on. Within minutes, the entire contents of the plate had been devoured, and Masuyo's appetite was satiated, Yukari's taunts no longer a bother- if the situation were to be reversed, she knew that she would exhibit the same behaviour towards her friend. Exchanging the plate for the folder containing pages of her notes and half-completed assignment, she set about rummaging in her bag for a pen, the reference books that she had borrowed earlier from the library and her music player. Browsing through her play lists, she finally settled on an artist and slipped her headphones over her ears. Five minutes later, and they had been wrenched off and slammed down upon the blank piece of paper.

"Darnit, I can't concentrate," Masuyo groaned as she rubbed her eyes. "Every time I try to write about the samurai, I think of naginata, which makes me think of Tartarus, which makes me think of SEES, which makes me think of _him_. Mr. Ono's not gonna appreciate an essay on how well Shinjiro Aragaki uses his weapon..." She immediately placed her head in her hands. "Oh God... I did not just think that... I do not have a crush on Shinjiro-senpai... I care about him... As a friend... Yeah, that's it... I've been hanging around him lately because it's good to know one's comrades!" She punched the air defiantly and then frowned, contemplating something. "But I did feel a little funny inside when he offered to teach Fuuka to cook the other day... And whenever I see him smile, I... Gah... This isn't getting my work done. Focus, Hayami!"

**Floor 1, Lounge**

The entire room was shrouded in darkness, save for the pool of light emanating from the television set that partially illuminated the face of the sole human occupant in the lounge.

"... And that's the weather. At the tone, the time will be midnight. Good evening. It is now September 16th. Here is a re-cap of the news from September 15th."

"Heh... Just nineteen days left 'til the next full moon, Koro-chan. You and Aki ain't the only ones I'll miss," Shinjiro sighed, his arm drooping over the arm of the couch and gently scratching the slumbering dog's neck as the world silently slipped into the Dark Hour. "But keep that between us. Things are easier that way."


	2. September 18th, 2009

Wow. Just, wow. XD I did not expect to receive so much feedback for my first chapter! x3 Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read it, review it, and give me your opinions. ^_^ I'm extremely grateful for all praise and critique received, and have striven to improve on the things that were mentioned in this chapter. Please continue to critique my writing at your leisure, and point out any errors made by my fatigued self. :3

Now then, Chapter 2. This is officially Chapter 2, and not Chapter 1. XD; I've had a tiring week in which I've changed the direction of this fan fiction multiple times- please forgive me for any confusion caused when I added 'Prologue' to Chapter 1 and then removed it. Chapter 3 should follow this one pretty soon, as I've already written half of it. This fan fic will partially follow the Social Link and events in PS3/ P3P, as well as involve a few little events of my own. 8D

Hopefully Shinji's a little gruffer in the next few chapters- it's tricky, because whenever I think 'tough Persona guy' in my head, I have an image of Kanji Tatsumi saying "Get bent! D:", which leads to me thinking about his dungeon and yeaaaah. XD; TRICKY. Also, at the end of the last chapter, he mentioned that he would miss people. o: He doesn't know exactly what will happen on 10/4, but he has a feeling that he might not be able to see his friends again. Dx

Just to let you know, I have started a new job. Though it's only for a few hours a week for the next month or so, I might run into a situation where I won't be able to update for a while because of having to work overtime. Booooo. But enough of me babbling. x3 Hope you enjoy the next installment of L'Effet du Papillon. :3 Fool Moon Shipping FTW. 3

* * *

**September 18th, 2009**

**

* * *

**

**Iwatodai Dorm**

Masuyo shuddered as she stood before the door of the dormitory, fumbling within her pockets to retrieve the key that would gain her access to shelter and warmth. The rain had been relentless from the moment she left Paulownia Mall, almost as if it were awaiting her shift at the cafe to end. There had been an influx of customers that afternoon, then the number of patrons had died down as the evening dragged on- obviously most of the regulars were keen to return home before the elements began their assault on the city. The girl was certain that the umbrella she had taken with her to school that morning would have been enough to shield herself from the forecasted downpour. However, the downpour was in fact a torrent and the wind was adamant in its quest to make her airborne; in the end she had been forced to ditch the umbrella and dash back to the dormitory as fast as her feet could carry her- all that running around in Tartarus did have its uses beyond the full moon missions and the volleyball court.

"Screw this," her teeth chattered as she balled one fist and rapped on the door before hugging herself tight in an endeavour to keep warm. "C'mon... Someone let me in!"

Pressing her sodden face to the window panels, she could make out a human shadow rise from the couch and walk towards her. Thanking the first mythological deity she could conjure from her mind, Masuyo stepped back so as not to fall flat on her face when the door was opened.

"Welcome back, Hayami," Mitsuro Kirijo nodded in acknowledgement, moving aside to allow the other female entrance. "I'll go get you a towel."

"Masuyo!" Yukari tore herself away from her debate with Junpei to greet the drowned rat who had returned in place of her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm," Masuyo shivered, removing her blazer. She had stuffed her headphones and music player at the bottom of her bag upon leaving Chagall Cafe.

"Sheesh, talk about lucky! They've only just finished the bulletin on the news saying that the typhoon's just hit the city. If you were out for much longer, phew..." Junpei remarked. "Wait a sec, didn't you have an umbrella this morning?"

"I gave it to a trash can."

"Ah," he bobbed his head in understanding and returned to watching the television.

"Masuyo, do you want me to get you a change of clothes or something? You must be freezing cold..."

"That'd be great, thanks Yukari. My dorm key's in my bag," she smiled weakly, as Mitsuru returned with a luxurious-looking, white towel and offered it to her. "Thank you as well, Senpai," she added, draping the material about herself.

"You'll need another one for your hair."

"Oh, it's okay, I can blast it with my hairdryer once I get to my room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you again."

"Shinjiro's cleaning dishes in the kitchen with Yamagishi. I'll get him to make you a cup of green tea to warm you from the inside. Are you hungry at all?"

Masuyo shook her head slowly, not wishing to spray her upperclassman with water in a way that one might expect from Koromaru. "Tea'll be just fine, thank you. There were some leftover pastries once we closed up. Yumota-san doesn't like things to go to waste, so I sorta pigged out on those."

"Hm, somehow I doubt you'll be allowed to skip dinner," the older woman smiled knowingly.

"Aww, not you too Senpai!" Masuyo frowned, though kept her voice low.

"Hayami, I have no idea what you're talking about." The smile showed no sign of vanishing from the redhead's lips.

"Ugh..." She groaned, after Mitsuru had departed for the kitchen. "... Why does everyone feel the need to tease me about him?"

"Here ya go, I found these in your laundry basket," Yukari broke Masuyo's inaudibly vocalised train of thought. Relief swamped her face at the sight of dry, warm garments.

"Did I ever mention that you're one of the best friends ever?"

"No, but you could treat me to free coffee again sometime," she winked. "C'mon, let's get you into those spare clothes."

The pair entered the bathroom, with Masuyo heading straight for a cubicle in which to undress.

"So uh, did you get that assignment done?"

"Eventually. I had a bit of trouble getting back into it, but I managed in the end. Hopefully Mr. Ono'll be oblivious to my procrastination and things will remain peachy. I did sleep all the way through his class though..."

"An all-nighter? Ouch. You're okay now though, right? Aside from being drenched by the rain."

"Yeah, I think so," Masuyo answered, pulling the beige winter sweater over her head. "My body feels kinda heavy though."

"Maybe you'll feel better if you have something to eat."

"I had pastries already. I'm okay."

"Alright, but I know whose turn it was to cook tonight. I won't be happy if you're not getting all your nutrients, Hayami!" Yukari deepened her voice, deliberately trying to imitate Shinjiro.

"Oh you're so lucky that I'm half naked and there's a door between us!" Masuyo retorted, and then realised her mistake.

"Tch... Did you just say half-naked, Hayami?" Yukari continued, though her giggles seeped through the cracks in her facade. "Lemme in, lemme in!" She spluttered, banging on the door before losing herself completely to laughter much to Masuyo's chagrin.

"Are you two alright in there?" Fuuka's slightly muffled voice was accompanied by two sharp knocks.

"You can come in, Fuuka," a rather unamused Masuyo called. "Please- and take this maniac away!"

"No, it's okay- I was just making sure because I heard shouting... I'll get back to the dinner..."

"Maniac? Excuse me, I'm not the one with a crush on Shinjiro-senpai," Yukari sobered once she was positive that Fuuka had returned to the kitching, mooching over to the line of sinks that were opposite the cubicles and inspecting a fingernail.

"I do not have a crush on Senpai." The other girl pouted as she unlocked the door, a bundle of wet clothes under her arm and Mitsuru's towel over her head.

"Sure you don't," Yukari grinned. "We can play this game all you want, but it's easier if you just admit it here and now. Don't worry, I won't tease you... Too much."

"Y'know, Junpei's handling himself pretty well, seeing as he might not be able to see Chidori this weekend..."

"Don't change the subject Masuyo. The more you avoid it, the more I believe that you do have a thing for him."

"I've got more important things to worry about than something as silly as a crush... Like getting through my second year of high school without failing, scaling Tartarus and defeating the thirteen shadows without dying, as well as making sure that you guys don't die either. Plus I've got volleyball club, school council, home ec club, health committee- not to mention my part-time job at Chagall."

"So you don't like Shinjiro-senpai?" Yukari folded her arms across her chest, tilting her head to one side.

"No, I..." She frowned. "I guess... He's different from the other guys I know... He's like the moon... Every time I look up at him, I see a slightly different side... Some of them worry me, like when we've got a mission coming up and the moon gets fuller. Others are completely beautiful sights to behold, and it makes me happy to see them... But no matter how beautiful the moon gets, part of me always knows that another full one will come, and something bad will happen." Masuyo pulled the towel from her head and scrunched it up with her free hand before playfully flinging it at an unusually speechless Yukari. "Now I'm gonna go put my clothes in the wash, see if my tea's ready, eat dinner, then head up to bed before I pass out. I feel like crap."

_Dammit, what was I saying?_ She mentally berated herself, exiting the bathroom and heading across the lounge to deposit her wet clothes in the laundry room. _All that stuff about the moon and Shinjiro-senpai... Maybe I'm getting a head cold..._

"Masuyo-chan, your tea's ready," Fuuka informed her upon returning to the lounge. "Shinjiro-senpai is also making you oyako-don."

"Thanks Fuuka," Masuyo smiled upon spying the cup that had been placed on the table.

"You don't look too well," frowned the shorter girl.

"Yeah, I think I'll go sleep once I've eaten. I don't think anyone else wants to run around Tartarus tonight anyway."

"Oh, okay then. Ah, Ken-kun, how are you getting on with your homework? Do you understand it now?"

Masuyo sat down before her piping hot tea, glancing across the wooden surface to the elementary school student who had been buried within his homework.

"I think so," the boy nodded. "Good evening Masuyo-senpai," he added politely before returning to his notes.

"Heya Ken-kun," she replied, and took a sip from her cup. Delicious as always- not even the cafe provided such a divine tea as Shinjiro did. "What subject is that?"

"Science. Fuuka-san's good at science, so I asked her to help with the more complicated questions."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah."

Her conversation with Ken falling flat, Masuyo turned for Fuuka for help only to find that the girl had already hurried back into the kitchen to resume her washing up duties. Instead, she rubbed her eyes and watched her dorm mate complete his work, noting that he would occasionally glance to the kitchen, frown, and then continue writing. Ken had been slightly distant from the rest of the group ever since Shinjiro had re-joined, for reasons that perplexed Masuyo. Akihiko and Mitsuru both seemed to ignore this, but she and her fellow second years often discussed it at school. Junpei typically suggested something extremely stupid, which would cause Yukari to scold him. Fuuka, when the two of them were paired together for a task in their committee, would often wonder if Shinjiro was somehow related to Ken, and familial circumstances made it awkward between the two of them.

"Um, I need to get a text book from my room," Ken muttered lowly, getting down from the table and darting upstairs without another word.

"... Here." Masuyo's sense of senses was greeted by the mouthwatering aroma of finely-cooked donburi that was placed in front of her, and the voice of the man who was starting to consume her every thought.

"T-thanks," she nodded, snapping her chopsticks apart and tucking in.

"You okay? You weren't back by the time it started raining."

**"**Mmm... I just got caught in the first downpour..." She explained to the male between mouthfuls. "Not that I'm ungrateful, but... you didn't have to make me dinner. I have already eaten this evening."

"Yeah, dango and those shitty pastries. That's really gonna keep you at full strength. How is it?"

"Good."

"..."

"Really good?"

"Tch. Stop trying to please people all the time, Hayami."

"How was your day Senpai?"

"No more shit than usual."

"Same here."

"Didn't I tell you not to call me Senpai?"

"Yeah, but I decided to take a leaf out of your book and ignore what you said to me," she glanced behind her, smiling innocently up at him. Brown eyes remained devoid of emotion, as always, but the girl was sure that she saw the faintest hints of a smirk upon Shinjiro's lips.

"... Hmph. Whatever. Get some sleep once you've finished that. You look like a zombie with wet hair."

"Gee, thanks Senpai," pouted the girl, returning to her meal and deliberately remaining silent in the hopes that it would annoy him. Shinjiro took this as an opportunity to retreat back inside the kitchen and scrub the remainder of the dishes.

Plucking the last few grains of rice from the bowl, Masuyo reclined in her chair, feeling her stomach bulge slightly beneath her woollen sweater. She shuddered, her body still plagued by chills despite the hot tea and donburi that were supposed to warm her from the inside.

"Woah," she steadied herself upon rising from her chair and almost stumbling forward. "It's... So cold in here..." Masuyo pulled the cuffs of her sweater down over her hands, carefully collecting her empty bowl and cup from the table and making her way into the kitchen. Fuuka was nowhere to be seen, but a coat-less Shinjiro was armed with a cloth and drying crockery. Perhaps if she hadn't felt so strange and light-headed, Masuyo would have grinned at the sight of the bad ass SEES member doing housework and gently teased him about it before locating a cloth for herself and helping the man. However, she remained stationary, holding the bowl in her hands and just staring at him.

"Wait a sec Koro-chan, you'll get your food soon," he said, placing the dish in his hand on the side.

Masuyo sneezed.

"Oh, s'only you. What?"

She sneezed again.

"Are you gonna put that on the side?"

This time Masuyo shook her head. "I don't feel so good..." She groaned.

"Sick?"

"No... Dizzy, cold, and sleepy..."

Shinjiro draped the cloth he was using over one shoulder and walked over to her, taking the items from Masuyo's hand and placing them on the side.

"C'mon," he grunted, "I'll take you upstairs."

"Mmkay," she nodded; he took her left wrist in one hand, the other resting upon her shoulder, and slowly guided her out of the kitchen.

"I'm only doing this because you look like you're about to pass out," came Shinjiro's murmur. "Don't want you fainting on the stairs and breaking your neck."

"Mmkay," repeated Masuyo, who by this point would answer 'Mmkay' to every question or statement directed at her. She felt so cold, and she could feel the heat emanating from him. He wasn't sporting his usual coat, just a cotton shirt. Yukari glanced over as they reached the staircase, but a keen-eyed Mitsuru shook her head as the younger girl opened her mouth to speak. Instead, she strained her ears to hear the almost inaudible exchange between her friend and her potential love interest.

"You better not be contagious."

"Mmkay."

"Or have Apathy Syndrome."

"Mmkay."

"Shut up now."

"Mmkay."

After a great deal of patience, Shinjiro escorted her to the third floor. It was just his luck that she occupied the farthest room from the staircase, but he did not relent in his endeavour to get her there. Thankfully, the door had been left open from Yukari's expedition to find Masuyo a change of clothing.

"Damn Hayami, you couldn't wait until we were inside to fall asleep on me, did you?" He sighed down at her once he had struggled to hold her upright and simultaneously open the door. Gently, he shook her in an attempt to rouse her from her slumber. "C'mon, I just need to get you over there, then you can sleep all you want. Wake up."

The girl remained unresponsive, her only movement consisted of the rise and fall of her chest as she respired. Hanging his head in mock-defeat, the man soon sobered and changed his tactics; suddenly Masuyo's feet were swept off the floor.

"Heavier than you look," he remarked, carrying the girl over to her bed and setting her down on the mattress. Cautiously, Shinjiro pulled the duvet out from beneath her and then brought it to her chin, ensuring that she was snuggly tucked in. As his hand accidentally brushed against her cheek, he couldn't help but notice that she was freezing cold. Momentarily hesitating, he contemplated doing something more, yet no sooner had the thought been considered, Shinjiro recoiled.

"What the Hell am I doing? I can't get involved. Damn... I swore I'd never..." He trailed off, absorbing the sleeping girl's features a final time before turning his back on her and walking out of the room. "I'll just tell Aki you're sleeping, and he can take it from there. Sweet dreams, Masuyo."

**???**

"It has been a while since I last summoned you, here in your dreams."

Masuyo's ruby-hued eyes slowly flickered open, pupils shrinking as they adjusted to the light of the Velvet Room. She was seated in the chair whose back was shaped similarly to Orpheus' lyre, facing the long-nosed enigma named Igor, and his equally mysterious assistant, Theodore.

"Several seasons have come and gone since I first offered my assistance," continued the older of the two males in his whimsical voice. "You have been using your power of Persona quite wisely. And, you have been building up the links that bind you to those in the world around you. However... I sense a great catastrophe within your future... But, it would be a pity to lose one with potential such as yourself..."

"W-what kind of catastrophe?" The female asked, failing to conceal the underlying anxiety within her tone.

"I cannot say... It is unclear, yet certain..."

"That doesn't make sense..."

"You will understand, when the time comes. For now, I can only provide you with a new way to create Personas. Henceforth, you may now use four or more in a fusion."

Masuyo remained silent. Igor smiled.

"You must be very tired. Please, rest easy, for your journey will become turbulent from the moment you awake again. Theodore, please show our guest to the door."

"Yes, Master," the handsome man clad in blue nodded obediently. He approached Masuyo, taking her delicately by the hand and helping her up. "Masuyo-sama," Theodore murmured softly, not releasing her hand as they moved away from Igor's table. "I will ensure that you have sweet dreams as you sleep. I understand that your heart has been captured by another, yet your head refuses to succumb to your true feelings, a common occurrence in your world."

"But... I..." Protested the girl.

"You will have sweet dreams of what you truly desire, as a gift from one who is grateful for being introduced to the wonders of the human realm. Perhaps then you will realise which organ to follow... Aha, please forgive me. I have been reading a 'joke book' that I acquired during our last trip together.

"You possess the power of the wild card, so I cannot be sure what you might dream about. After all, dreams are fabricated from the deep subconscious of man; we can only see the surface of the human psyche. Even this dream, though it is real, is fabricated by your mind, Masuyo-sama.  
"But, I am keeping you from your slumber. My sentiments are those of my master, rest well." Theodore slowly opened the door, leaning down to kiss the female on the same hand that he had been holding. "The next time we meet, I will return the fruit knife that you gave me. He will be grateful to have it back, the one who is tormenting your organs."

"Theodore, I suggest you burn that joke book of yours, and never try to be funny again," she shook her head, a smile dancing across her face. "You're worse than Junpei."

Masuyo reached for the handle of the Velvet Room door and pulled it open. A dazzling white light illuminated the area in which they were standing, but failed to reach anywhere beyond. Shielding her eyes, the girl stepped forward and felt herself drifting into another dream, where a promised truth awaited.


	3. Memories of You, Part I

Wahey, Chapter 3 already. Thank you to those who read this, as always. x3

What can I say about this- it's the longest chapter so far. o: No fluff in this one, just content that the title suggests- memories (and pretty unfriendly ones at that). :P Forgive me for coming up with a lame name for the only chapter (thus far) without a date as its title. XD; I'm looking forward to writing the next one. :3 Hopefully it should be up pretty soon; I've got three days off work after tomorrow. For the scenarios in this chapter, I followed the premise of the in-game events and tweaked them a little to suit Masuyo. Please enjoy~ :3

* * *

**Memories Of You, Part I**  


* * *

_**May 1st, 2009**_

_**Gekkoukan High School, Class 2-F**_

_The room was silent, an unusual phenomenon for the final lesson of the day. A score of heads were all bent over their desks- occasionally one would glance up at the blackboard, absorb the next piece of information and then return to scribbling their notes. Satisfied with her ability to control the typically rambunctious teens, the teacher remained in her chair, nose buried within an algebra text book. Then, all her efforts were thrown into discord, as the shrill ring of the final bell ricocheted through the entire building and all tranquility was shattered by chairs scraping across the floor, school supplies being thrown into bags, and the general hubbub of activity amongst the previously noiseless students._

_Masuyo remained in her chair, completing the last part of her work before the equations were erased from the board and gone forever- or at least until she had a chance to ask Yukari for her notes. After scribbling the final digit, she slammed her pen down upon the desk in triumph before inspecting the writer's bump that had formed on her finger back in middle school. Oh, the memories of entrance exams. Yet before Masuyo could traipse down the road of education past, she was addressed by a classmate who sported a blue baseball cap._

_"Heeeey, Masu-chan. Pretty rough for the last class of the day, don'tcha think?"_

_"Maybe for a slacker like you, Junpei-kun," Masuyo chuckled, arranging her belongings before slipping them into her bag. I'll admit though, my hand's killing me."_

_"Then it's a good thing that Akihiko-senpai assigned this important mission to me. See, he's at the hospital getting a check-up- and guess who he called first at his time of need?" Asked Junpei Iori, renowned class clown of Class 2-F. "Yup, he knows who to count on."_

_"Uhhh... If you're still sore about the whole leader thing, then isn't it best to talk to Mitsuru-senpai?" She frowned, rising from her seat._

_"You know Junpei, he only asked you because you're not doing anything else," stated another classmate of theirs, Yukari Takeba, who had wandered over to Masuyo's desk in order to travel home with her. "Hehe, I'm kidding!" She added, after witnessing the deflated expression that darted across the boy's face. "Soooo, what's the 'important mission'?"_

_"I've gotta take him the class roster for 2-E. I dunno why, but-- Masu-chan, are you smirking?" Caught in the act, Masuyo couldn't help but snicker even more. _

_"I'm sorry, just ignore me," she said, slipping her bag onto her shoulder. _

_"Hey, I don't have club today, so I'll come along. Masuyo-chan and I were only going straight back to the dorm. You mind if we take a little detour?"_

_"Sure, I'm game," the other girl nodded. "After all, we need to ensure that Junpei-kun completes his 'very important mission'."_

_"Woah woah woah, this is my mission! You can't butt into that too and take all the credit for it!" Junpei cried in disdain._

_"But we'd like to see Senpai, and besides- you're bound to screw it up some way or other."_

_"Yukari-chan's words, not mine."_

_"Nrrrgh..." The male groaned. "Fine- but I'm paying for the train fare! You're not getting that one over on me!"_

_"You've gotta love male pride," winked Yukari as they departed from the classroom. "Though maybe I shouldn't tease him so much. After all, he really did have his heart set on being leader..."_

_**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**_

_After having journeyed to the hospital, the trio set about locating their senpai. Despite Junpei's adamance about checking out every single young nurse weighing in their disfavour, they soon found directions to the room that he had been assigned to._

_"See Junpei? This is why you're not the leader," Yukari sighed loudly, after they were forced to stop for the eighth time._

_"There aren't any hot shadows in Tartarus," he retorted, no sooner had the words left the girl's lips. "So I don't see any problem whatsoever!"_

_"Uh, maybe we should be a little quieter?" Suggested the third member of the party. "Even if Akihiko-senpai's only here for his check-up, it's still a hospital."_

_"I don't hear any of the sick people complaining," muttered Junpei, as they meandered around the last corner and found the room that Akihiko had been assigned to. "But of course, you're the boss. All my adolescent life I thought it'd be hot to have a cute girl give me commands and stuff, but the reality's oh so cruel..." He whimpered out of Masuyo's earshot._

_"Here we go," the oblivious female said upon reaching the appropriate door and rapping her knuckles against it. Assuming it was okay to enter, she slid the barrier open and stepped inside. The room was identical to the one she had been provided with after her awakening, save for the fact that it was designed for short-stay patients. There was no space for bouquets of 'get well soon' flowers beside the bed, no empty pitchers for water placed upon the table adjacent to the bed. A few extra chairs were positioned around the aforementioned table- Masuyo assumed that this was where consultants held their discussions with patients and their families. Did Akihiko-senpai's parents know about his arm injury? Come to think of it, he had never mentioned his kinfolk, though Masuyo put this down to not being well-acquainted with the man due to their conflicting schedules._

_"Hey uh, did we get the wrong room?" Yukari frowned, glancing over to the far corner. _

_"Wha?" Her friends said in unison, mouths agape with confusion. Following her gaze, both Masuyo and Junpei took a step backwards upon realisation. For sitting beside the window was a surly male who did not resemble Akihiko in the slightest. His hair was long, brown and hidden beneath a jet-black beanie that had seen better days. Whilst he was fairly handsome, it was not to the clean-cut standards of Gekkoukan's star boxer; he was rugged, uncouth, and emanated an intimidating aura. An apathetic stare pierced straight through Masuyo, yet the girl stood her ground._

_"We're looking for our friend, Akihiko Sanada..."_

_"...Do you know where he is?" Finished Yukari._

_"..."_

_"He looks kinda scary," whispered Junpei, as neither Masuyo nor the mysterious man tore their gazes from oneanother. "Psst, Masu-chan. After three, I say we make a run for it. One. Two. Th--"_

_"What're you guys doing here?"_

_"Akihiko-senpai! We came to see you!" Yukari smiled at the grey-haired individual who had suddenly entered the room. "You look fine though- did they find anything wrong with you?"_

_"Eh, it's nothing much really. My arm's fine now, so I can get back to training."_

_"That's great, isn't it Masuyo-chan? Hey, are you even listening?"_

_"Huh?" The female blinked, tearing her attention from the male in the burgundy coat to focus upon the newcomer. "Oh- hey Senpai. How's your arm?"_

_"Is that it, Aki?" All four turned to the man in the corner, who had risen from his seat. He was reasonably tall- easily moreso than both Masuyo and Yukari, but perhaps not as lofty as the grey haired teen who was apparently unphased by his presence._

_"Yeah, thanks."_

_"Tch, I ain't got time for this shit," the still-anonymous man muttered upon passing Masuyo and her friends. Junpei hurriedly stepped aside to allow him to pass, and without another word, he promptly exited the hospital room, invoking a sigh of relief from the younger members of the group._

_"W-who was that guy?" Junpei asked, anxiously glancing to the door._

_"Oh. A friend from school... Sort of."_

_"He's rude," Masuyo frowned. "He could've answered us."_

_"Well, he was only here because he knows a few people who are suffering from Apathy Syndrome. I was just asking him about it. Changing the subject- Junpei, did you bring what I asked?"_

_Junpei endeavoured to appear composed before the older boy as he pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and casually waved it in his face. "Got it right here Senpai, just like you ordered," he grinned._

_"Great, thanks."_

_Masuyo fiddled with her music player as the others engaged in conversation concerning Akihiko's desire to return to the boxing ring, pursing her lips as she did so. Though she had only attended Gekkoukan for a few weeks, she was convinced that she had never seen the man before- and it wasn't as if he conformed to the image projected by the majority of the student body, he would stand out from the crowds. Neither did she ever see Akihiko interacting with anyone other than his club members or the occasional gaggle of girls who dogged him in the corridors._

_"Guess I'm overthinking it," she mumbled to herself, slipping her headphones over her ears and drowning out the sound of their banter. "Irony'll bite me in the butt, and I'll see him tomorrow or something."_

_**June 6th, 2009**_

_**Iwatodai Dormitory**_

_"I know Akihiko-senpai said that we should investigate the rumours, but do you really think that this is necessary?" Asked Masuyo as she, Yukari, and Junpei descended to the first floor. "I mean, it's not the Dark Hour. If we run into any trouble, we can't exactly go: Bang bang, Persona!" She made a gun with her fingers and pressed them to her temple. "None of us can take our weapons along either, so we'll just have to hope that our Evokers will work as deterrents."_

_"Mitsuru-senpai's not around, is she?" The other girl cautiously peered around the divide between the restrooms and the dining area, which provided her with a view of the main lounge area._

_"Fencing Club. Ikutsuki-san's not here until tomorrow, and Akihiko-senpai's in his room, training," confirmed Junpei. "I knocked before I met you two on the landing."_

_"Then we shouldn't hang around, right?" Masuyo smiled nervously, anxiety swirling about her stomach._

_"Y-yeah," the boy nodded as they hastily made for the door. "I still think this is a bad idea, by the way- how can you be scared of ghosts Yuka-tan, but not something like this?"_

_"Easy, I can't see ghosts. Dont'cha think it's easier to be freaked out by the things you can't see rather than the things you can?"_

_"Like knives and bats? Sure Yuka-tan, just because I can see them doesn't mean that they won't kill me!"_

_"Sheesh, I swear that you guys remind me of the owners of the bookstore- y'know, the old, married couple?" Remarked Masuyo, leading the way out of the dorm. It was a fairly warm evening, therefore there was no need for the trio to sport any extra clothing over their summer uniforms._

_"Ew, I would never marry Stupei, even if you paid me a million yen!"_

_"What?!" Came Junpei's cry of dismay. "Yuka-tan, you can be so cruel! Oh- and this time, you girls are paying for your own train fares!"_

_Laughter erupted from Masuyo's lips, the endorphins easing her anxiety somewhat. _

_**Port Island Station - Back Alley**_

_The aroma of alcohol and cigarettes saturated the already dark and shady atmosphere, inhabited by several young men and women who deviated from society's ideals._

_"The hell?" One muttered, upon spying three intruders brazenly waltzing in on their turf. He nudged the male beside him. "Hey, we've got company."_

_"Check out those threads. They're from Geek-o High,"_

_"That's Gekkoukan," the female with the unique arrangements of pins in her hair stated loudly, causing both thugs to exchange looks of amusement._

_"Oh man, oh man... This is worse than I thought... Much worse..." Groaned Junpei._

_"Stop being such a chicken," Yukari hissed, as Masuyo stepped forward. Following suit, Yukari gulped as the pair stood up and approached them._

_"I think you guys are in the wrong place. Hey, you, Goatee."_

_"G-Goatee? M-me?" _

_"I don't see anyone else with facial hair..." The first punk smirked. "You do realise that it's dangerous for you and your little friends to be playing out this late, right? Beat it, before we get pissed."_

_"We don't need your permission to be here." Yukari stated, one hand slowly reaching for her Evoker._

_"Exactly. There isn't anything here to say that we're not allowed. We've just as much right to be here as you do," Masuyo nodded, her heart thundering behind her ribcage._

_"H-hey you girls! Take a look around you! Are you two crazy or something?"_

_"We're not blind ya know! Come on Junpei, you're supposed to be 'the man' here! Don't let yourself get intimidated by these scum!" At Yukari's outburst, Masuyo winced._

_"Excuse me?" The punk's friend asked, incredulous of their audacity._

_"Oh my God, did you hear that?" One of the girls who had been spectating from the steps joined in the 'conversation'. "She called us scum, the stupid bitch."_

_"Who cares where they're from? Skanks like her need reminding of their places," the other female added. _

_"Hey now," Masuyo attempted to mediate, as the girls stood up with arms folded across their chests and cigarettes hanging from their mouths. "We really don't want to start a fight!"_

_"Aww, isn't that sweet? Too bad, your skank of a friend already did."_

_"We'll post some pictures that'll make her daddy cry! She'll wish she was never born, the dumb bitch!" _

_"Oh my God- that's such a great idea! Maybe we'll do it to the other one too. After all," the tough girl grinned sadistically, throwing her cigarette to the ground and putting it out with a stiletto-heeled boot. "We've got nothing better planned for tonight."_

_"Hey, back off!" Masuyo commanded as the two females advanced, whilst the other pair of thugs eyed Junpei. Yukari clamped her hand about the hilt of her gun, but Masuyo discreetly gripped her wrist behind her back, shaking her head. "We'll leave now, okay?"_

_"Mmmm, I like our idea better," the girl who still had her cigarette smirked. _

_"Ugh, these guys are the worst," a somewhat frustrated Yukari muttered._

_"What was that?" The first punk to address the SEES members suddenly grabbed Yukari's arm and hauled her aside with such force that Masuyo was forced to release her. "I didn't quite hear you, bitch." Emitting a surprised yelp, Yukari struggled against his grip._

_"Get off me you creep!" She writhed and squirmed, lashing out with her legs. Her left heel collided with his shin and caused a momentary lapse within his hold on her. Using this to her advantage, she elbowed him in the stomach and stumbled over to Masuyo and Junpei, _

_The second man's fist appeared from nowhere, and collided with Junpei's stomach; the boy doubled over in agony._

_"That's for not keeping your bitches in line, Goatee," his assailant nodded, delivering a kick to his victim._

_"Junpei-kun!" Masuyo cried, shoving the man aside and kneeling down beside her friend. "Can you stand?"_

_"Wrong move, girlie," the first man had recovered, and now stood over them cracking his knuckles. "Get ready for a world of pain!"_

_"That's enough," a familiarly gruff voice sounded. "You better get away from them now, or else."_

_"Or what, dumbass? You'll call the cops?" The juniors' antagonist spat. "Or do you want a piece of me too?"_

_Sighing heavily, the owner of the voice shook his head. "Looks like I ain't got a choice."_

_"Oh yeah?" The punk stepped away from Masuyo, having found a more worthwile target._

_"Yeah," came the impassive answer, as the thug strode cockily towards him. No sooner was he face-to-face with the newcomer, he had been sent reeling by a headbutt. _

_"Ugh... Shit..." He groaned, as blood seeped from his nose._

_"Damn you Shinjiro! I forgot... You're from Gekkoukan too, aren't ya? Tch. I thought you were one of us!" Exclaimed the other man. _

_"Hmph. What gave you that idea?" The newly-named voice snorted. "I don't remember swearing a blood oath."_

_"Son-of-a-bitch!" The bleeding punk choked, bringing a hand to his face and inspecting the scarlet liquid oozing from his nostrils. "You crossed the line! You think you're gonna go home alive? Do ya?"_

_"Sure do," Shinjiro nodded, "you wanna give it a try?"_

_"Ugh, screw this Kotobe. We're not gonna have our fun with him here." _

_"Yeah. Kotobe's such a loser compared to Aragaki. Let's get outta here, Anju," the girl with the cigarette instructed, and all six thugs, including the injured male, deserted the area. _

_"Senpai..." The girl with the pink jumper about her waist said in awe. "You were amazing..."_

_"Idiots," Shinjiro grunted. "Get outta here. This place ain't for you." He turned around, hands thrust within the pockets of his overcoat, ready to walk away._

_"No, wait!" Cried Yukari. "We came here... For a reason!"_

_"Yeah," Masuyo added, rising to her feet and assisting Junpei to his. "We didn't put up with that just now for nothing."_

_"... You guys were at the hospital, weren't you?"_

_"Mm," she nodded, staring at the back of his head. "Senpai told us why you were there, and that you're a friend of his. From school."_

_"Your point?"_

_"I dunno. To keep you here so you can answer our questions about the ghost story? The girls who have been hospitalised hung out in this place, didn't they? Maybe you know something we don't."_

_After a long moment of silence, Shinjiro glanced behind him, addressing Masuyo directly._

_"Tch. They obviously picked you because of your persistence,"_

_"The thugs?" Frowned a confused Masuyo. Shinjiro merely snorted in response, and shook his head. "Well then," the girl pursed her lips, still somewhat befuddled by his words. "Could you tell us what you know? Please?"_

_"Yeah, please," echoed Yukari. "Then we can stop harrassing you and go home."_

_"Hmph, fine," the man yielded. walked over to the steps that had previously been occupied by a few of thugs and sat down._

_"Junpei, how're you holding up?"_

_"I'm okay Yuka-tan... I'll survive," he grumbled. _

_"Did Aki send you here?" Shinjiro asked bluntly, as the trio joined him._

_"Not... Exactly..." Said Masuyo, truthfully. "He knew we were investigating the rumour, not that we were coming here tonight."_

_"... So what do you wanna know?"_

_"As much as you can tell us, if that's okay..."_

_"The ones who wound up in the hospital were here talkin' shit every night about all this stuff they'd done to this girl called Fuuka."_

_"Fuuka... As in, Fuuka Yamagishi? From 2-E? She was at the hospital the same time as Akihiko-senpai. Yeah, I remember that."_

_"You would, Stupei," came Yukari's dry remark. Junpei scowled._

_"Heeey, just because I don't pay attention in class doesn't mean I don't pay attention to anything else!"_

_"Feel free to ignore Tom and Jerry over here," Masuyo smiled nervously. "But they were picking on her? That's... Ugh, that makes me mad..." She bit her lower lip upon falling silent._

_"People are saying that it's Fuuka's spirit that did it. S'all over the net, too."_

_"Her spirit? W-wait, what do you mean by her spirit?" Yukari gasped. Junpei was also consumed by a look of shock from the new snippet of information._

_"You guys don't know? This Fuuka girl might be dead. She hasn't been home in over a week. Shit, I never go to school and I know more than you? How do you not know this?"_

_"Seriously?" A look of concern dominated Yukari's features. "We just thought she was sick or something..."_

_"Told you that 'Shu' wasn't making it up!" Junpei interjected. "My ghost story has credibility after all!"_

_"... If there's a ghost at school then..."_

_"I shouldn't worry too much Yukari-chan, you're not the type who would get possessed. See, in the horror movies, it's usually the self-acclaimed comic relief guy who gets attacked first..." Masuyo indicated to Junpei with a dead-pan expression._

_"What are you trying to say? Dammit Yuka-tan, why have you turned another cute girl against me?"_

_"You do that yourself, Junpei-kun. I've only been here for two months, and you're already on my list of guys I'd never date."_

_"Well, you and Yuka-tan are joint top of the list of girls I'd never date!"_

_"You really want me to re-join, Aki?" Shinjiro questioned under his breath, as his underclassman bickered among themselves. "I'm leaving," he announced, not caring if they heard him or not. Junpei and Yukari were oblivious to the man rising to his feet and mooching off into the night, but Masuyo coincidentally glanced in their senpai's direction not long after his departure._

_"Wait!" Masuyo cried, leaping from her position on the stairs and jogging towards him. "Thank you so much... Not only for the information, but for helping us out with those thugs," she bowed deeply as Shinjiro turned around to stare at her. Slightly discomforted as he witnessed the display of gratitude, his gaze shifted to the side and he scratched the back of his neck._

_"Tch..."_

_"Mmm, you totally helped us out... You're very kind, Senpai," Yukari joined them, mirroring Masuyo's action._

_"Huh?" Shinjiro was somewhat taken aback as he stared at each of their smiling faces. "Tch... Don't come here again."_

_"Yessir," Masuyo smiled weakly as she straightened. "Um... Aragaki-senpai?"_

_"I don't do that formal shit."_

_"Shinjiro-senpai then. Do you wanna come back with us? We could always tell Akihiko-senpai that we ran into you on our way back from Paulownia or something."_

_"..."_

_"No?" Her smile inverted. "Uhh... How about you stop by Chagall Cafe sometime, and I can get you some coffee on the house?"_

_"..."_

_"Tea?" Masuyo's patience was starting to wear thin, finding his demeanour somewhat irksome._

_"I ain't got time for a frickin' cafe."_

_"But Senpai! All the chicks who work there are in maid outfits! Maid. Outfits!"_

_"Hmph. I don't care."_

_"How can you not care about hot girls?" Junpei's eyeballs all but bulged from his sockets in incredulity. _

_"Guys, we oughta get back," Yukari grabbed her classmates by each of their shoulders in an attempt to pull them away._

_"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting Senpai to act like such an asshole," Masuyo mumbled. "I was only trying to be nice."_

_"You're the one being a pain in the ass."_

_"Masuyo-chan, let's just leave the guy alone. C'mon," urged the other girl._

_"But he's rude and obnoxious!"_

_"He's also our Senpai, and he wants us to leave. We gotta respect that,"_

_"Yes Mother," sighed a frustrated Masuyo._

_"Aw, don't be sad Masu-chan!" Junpei placed an arm about her shoulders, forcing her to walk away from Shinjiro with him. "This is only your second meeting; he's just not ready to ogle at your boobs just yet."_

_"Heh, take care Senpai," Yukari grinned sheepishly as Junpei emitted a loud yelp of pain from a few yards away. "Hope to see you again."_

_**Floor 1, Lounge**_

_"Ugh," Junpei groaned as he slumped down upon the two-seater sofa, immediately propping his legs up and clutching his stomach. "Why are you so cruel to me?" He asked, as his companions assumed the one opposite._

_"Be grateful that I didn't punch you lower down," Masuyo said curtly, slipping her headphones off her ears and placing them down on the table. _

_"Hey Masuyo-chan, you're not still mad about Senpai are you? I know you didn't say much on the train home, but I assumed that was because you were listening to your music..." _

_"I'm just pissed because he didn't need to be as rude as he was. Sure he helped us out a lot, but there was no call for his behaviour... We were grateful, and we told him."_

_"Something tells me that he's like that towards everyone, even Akihiko-senpai," frowned Yukari. "I don't think you should worry too much."_

_"You were kinda forward though," shrugged the sole male in the room. "I mean, inviting him here, and then to the cafe... And in my defense, your work uniform kinda does enhance your... Eheh..." He trailed off, noticing the venomous aura emanating from the brunette. _

_"I'm gonna go ask Akihiko-senpai if he's hungry," she sniffed, completely snubbing Yukari and heading towards the stairs._

_**Floor 2, Hallway**_

_Masuyo stood before the door to the room of Akihiko Sanada, staring up at the nameplate as she reminded herself of her recently conceived plan. Inhaling deeply, she rapped her knuckles against the wooden surface. After a few seconds, the sounds of somebody sparring with a punch bag were exchanged for those of footsteps, and a rather sweaty senior appeared at the now open doorway._

_"Oh, you're back," he stated, wiping his brow with the towel that was draped about his shoulders. "Have a nice time at the movies?"_

_"Huh?" She blinked, before realising that Junpei had probably used that as their alibi. "Oh yeah. It was okay, I guess."_

_"Did you want anything? I'm kinda busy here." Masuyo noted that Akihiko's spoke with much more decorum than his 'friend', and that his tone was friendlier._

_"Uhh... No, nothing important. I was just gonna make us something to eat Senpai, and didn't know if you wanted anything."_

_"I already had some ramen, thanks. Is that all?"_

_"Well, not really," she frowned, "I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about Shinjiro Arigaki..."_

_"Huh? Why do you wanna know about Shinji?"_

_"We sorta bumped into him on the way home..." It wasn't too far from the absolute truth, which made the girl slightly more comfortable than if she had lied outright._

_"I see. Well... Like I said before, he's a friend of mine from school."_

_"I've never seen him around though..."_

_"Eh... Shinji doesn't make it one of his priorities nowadays."_

_"I see..." Masuyo decided to take the bull by the horns. "He's kinda rude though, isn't he?"_

_"He's always been like that. Don't worry though, he's on our side."_

_"T-that's good to know," she nodded, though avoided staring directly at him, for fear that her eyes would betray her and cause him to question her motive for knocking on his door. However, Akihiko was also unable to look her in the eye, a rueful expression surfacing upon his face. An awkward silence lingered between the schoolmates, before the boxer decided it was nigh time to reatreat back into his room._

_"Don't be up too late," he mumbled, unable to conjure any other words. "Else you'll get sick, and we won't be able to go inside Tartarus for a while. Because we don't know what the enemy might throw at us next, it's best to be prepared."_

_"Sure thing, Senpai," Masuyo half-smiled. "Good night." With a small flourish of her hand, she waved him good night and meandered down the corridor, awaiting the click of the door to indicate that Akihiko had resumed his training. "Ugh, that failed spectacularly," she groaned to herself, leaning against one of the walls and rubbing her temple. "Though it would've been too risky to press him even further without him finding out about tonight... Oh well. At least I know that there's no point in looking for Shinjiro-senpai tomorrow... Huh?" Masuyo straightened, her eyes settling upon a small brass placque mounted on the door opposite where she stood. "How come that's there...?" As if in a trance, the girl crossed to the other side and stared up at the kanji etched within the somewhat tarnished metal._

_"Gaki... Shin..." She frowned, until realisation struck her. "... You gotta be kidding me!" She gasped, as a million thoughts simultaneously swamped her mind; Masuyo shook her head to discard the irrational and nonsensical. "Dammit, why?"_

_The atmosphere around her suddenly pulsated as if someone was casting stones from afar and her reality happened to be the pond that they landed in, causing ripples which disintegrated the walls of the dormitory the moment they touched. Surrounded by nothing but white, Masuyo was unphased by the image of the man clad in blue that appeared from nowhere._

_"So it's not just Igor who can call me via my dreams," She frowned, folding her arms across her chest._

_"Perhaps it was you who called me," Theodore responded in his masculine yet whimsical tone. "I may just be another figment of your subconcious. Maybe your mind has been stirred by memories of the past, and is ready to move on- your heart has reaped enough of the truth, and hungers for more. I am your guide, perhaps."_

_"Y'know, I was a total bitch to Yukari that night," Masuyo chuckled half-heartedly, ignoring the blonde's words. "Junpei, too. Just because a stranger didn't act the way I wanted them to. Guess I am a bit of a control freak..."_

_"Would you care to venture to your next dream?"_

_"... It sounds like you already know where I'm going to go next, as if you've planned this whole thing."_

_"I believe that the next destination is obvious," he remarked with a smile, "seeing as you have already visited two of your memories. Your relationship with him growing all the more with every meeting... Do you recall the next time you met with him?"_

_The girl groaned inwardly. The smile did not vanish from the face of the assistant._

_"August 4th..." She muttered sheepishly. "The day I went for a date with Akihiko-senpai."_


	4. Memories of You, Part II

It feels like ages since I last updated this fic. Work was a lot more time-consuming than I anticipated, and sapped my creativity. x_x; Anywho, I hope that everyone had a very happy Christmas and that 2010 is gonna be pretty sweet for you guys. :D Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fic, hopefully Chapter 5 won't take as long as this one did. XD; Enjoy~

* * *

**Memories of You, Part II

* * *

**

_**August 4th 2009**_

_**Paulownia Mall, Chagall Cafe**_

_"Masuyo-chan, table nine wants a refill on their coffee!"_

_"Masuyo-chan, can you take these buns out please?"_

_"Masuyo-chan, the kid by the window just spilled lemonade everywhere!"_

_"Masuyo-chan, the heat's making my hair frizz! Get the fan out!"_

_"Masuyo-senpai, all the ice in the freezer melted! Can we have the mop?"_

_Slamming the empty platter on the surface before her and wheeling around the counter, the young woman fell to her knees and clutched at her head in exhaustion. It was roasting hot, the cafe was unusually crowded and her co-workers all seemed to have jobs specifically for her. No doubt the others were standing out back, gossiping away whilst she rushed about serving customers- it was typical that the cafe's owner had vanished off the face of the Earth during the one shift that she had been assigned to work alongside the Akihiko fangirls. This also meant that the second-in-command was taking a never-ending cigarette break in the absence of her boss, and was unable to provide support._

_The summer scorch in combination with her rushing about the cafe meant that Masuyo was dripping with sweat, even moreso since the air conditioning's failure._

_"Damn witches," she muttered bitterly, tucking strands of brown hair that were rebelling from her usual neat and tidy bun behind her ears. They fell back into her face defiantly as she rose to her feet, therefore provoking her even further. "Do it yourselves, lazy asses!" Masuyo hollered to the gaggle of maids loitering within the kitchen, causing those with tables closest to the counter to turn and stare. "Oh, uh... Sorry," she bowed her head apologetically, which of course meant that more hair cascaded into her face and obscured her vision. "It was a refill, right?" The boys at table nine nodded and she hastily scuttled over to the coffee machine, busying herself with concocting a pitcher of the popular Pheromone Coffee. It was evident that her frustration was taking its toll on her as the girl proceeded to mumble to herself and uncharacteristically glowered at the youngest of the Akihiko fangirls who emerged from the kitchen with a wet cloth in hand._

_"You can tell the others to get their butts out here when you go back," she instructed bluntly, knowing that the younger female was rather timid and therefore would listen to her. "Who drinks coffee during a heatwave anyway?" She scoffed, placing the glass container down and collecting two small cups and saucers. "Damn those horny teenagers... Believing that coffee can make them more attractive to the opposite sex..."_

_Suddenly a shrill shriek pierced the otherwise tranquil atmosphere, immediately followed by the clamour of porcelain shattering into a thousand pieces and the cursing of an exhausted waitress. Four pairs of feet dashed out from the kitchen, but Masuyo was ignored, left stranded within a labyrinth of shards and a pool of steaming hot coffee as the other girls rushed to the front of the cafe._

_"Sanada-senpai! What brings you to our humble cafe?"_

_"Welcome Sanada-senpai!"_

_"Sanada-san! I baked these cakes especially for you!"_

_The fawning continued as the boxer meandered through the tables, wearing an anxious expression upon his typically composed face. It was as if they had suddenly had batteries inserted inside them, for all four of the previously slacking maids busied themselves with the jobs that they had abandoned for a gossip in the kitchen. The fifth returned to the counter with a lemonade-soaked cloth, staring dumbfoundedly at the fragmented mess surrounding Masuyo._

_"Unless you've come with a dustpan, you won't accomplish anything by standing there Totoshiko-chan," the older girl sighed. "Still, it's not as if I haven't done anything else today, is it? Go over to table nine, offer them free cake whilst they wait."_

_"B-but... Masuyo-san... What about Sanada-senpai?"_

_"I'm sure that Rin-san will deal with him, like she always does. Just please go see to the customers."_

_"Sanada-kun!" A brunette in her third year chirped on cue, elbowing her co-workers aside and appearing before Akihiko with a large, enthusiastic grin upon her face. "Why don't you sit down, and I'll bring you a coffee!"_

_"Uh... I'm not here for coffee..."_

_"I'll even slip you in a free cookie- but don't tell anyone, mmkay?" She winked, seemingly immune to the fact that he was oblivious to her flirtation._

_"No, I'm okay!" He protested, all but being dragged to an armchair and shoved into the cushioned seat. _

_"Right, one coffee and a double chocolate chip cookie coming right up! Well, as soon as Hayami cleans up her mess..."_

_"It's her that I want to see."_

_Akihiko's statement sent five pairs of eyes swivelling in envy towards Masuyo, who had since stepped over the broken coffee cups and was fanning herself with her hands. The girl named Rin's face contorted, her expression morphing into one of annoyance._

_"Why her? Aren't I good enough, Akihiko-san?"_

_"Um..." He glanced aside awkwardly. "I need her help with something. Sorry."_

_"Hmph," tutted Rin, but she soon recovered her pleasant facade. "Well, you'll have to come back later, because Hayami's working right now."_

_"Actually," Masuyo approached them, having abandoned her post behind the counter. "I'm due for a break, Rin-san. Do you mind cleaning up the broken cups? Only I've just cut my finger," she held her hand up to display the small red line running across the tip of her pinky. The older girl had no choice but to comply, what with the object of her unrequited affections sitting right before her. "Thanks," Masuyo smiled after her, and then flopped down in the seat opposite Akihiko and sighed._

_"All that practise in Tartarus, and you manage to cut yourself on a piece of broken porcelain," the male shook his head in amusement, yet there was a somewhat awkward tone within his voice. _

_"I guess it's a good thing that we're not up against giant ceramics," Masuyo smiled in response._

_"... It's hot in here..." He remarked, glancing about the busy cafe._

_"Air-con's busted."_

_"Oh..."_

_"So um, you wanted help with something?"_

_"I guess you could say that," he shrugged. "I was uh... Wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me after your shift."_

_Luckily for Masuyo, there was no cliched silence as he uttered those words, where everyone in the cafe heard. She was also fortunate in the fact that the fangirls had dispersed upon the return of the deputy manager, and were finally pulling their weight. However, this did not detract from the fact that she was completely gobsmacked by the request- why on Earth would the Akihiko-senpai who never showed an interest in the opposite sex want to go out with her? Closing her mouth, she swallowed hard, staring at him directly._

_"Can... Can I ask why?"_

_"I'd rather not say here... But um, please consider it, at least. You'd really be doing me a favour."_

_"Oh... Okay," she frowned, pondering the reason behind his request. "Hmm... Has Shinjiro-senpai asked you to double date with him or something?"_

_Akihiko chuckled to himself. "Nah. Shinji doesn't get involved in things like dates. Neither do I, but..."_

_"Well, how about we meet outside the dorm at say... five? That'll give me a chance to shower and change, because I'm all sweaty..."_

_At the mention of the word 'shower', the older student suddenly became interested in the chic decor adorning the wall to his left, a red hue seeping into his cheeks and leaving Masuyo perplexed. Then, as realisation dawned upon her, an identical shade lit her face aglow as she recalled the events that had occurred back in July._

_"R-right! I better get back to work!" She said hastily, rising to her feet and bowing slightly. "See you at five, Senpai!" _

_**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Hagakure**_

_Arguably, summer evenings were a lot more tolerable than the sweltering heat that smothered the city during the daytime. Sporting her usual combination of a skirt and a puff-sleeved blouse- not to mention her beloved earphones- Masuyo had met with Akihiko at the agreed place, and the duo had ambled down to the strip mall. They sat side by side in silence, the (slightly) fairer of the two still completely in the dark as to her companion's motives for asking her out. Akihiko had barely uttered a word during their journey, having said more to the ramen chef when he placed his order than he had to Masuyo since the 'date' began._

_"Uh... You're having beef, right?" He finally managed to say, strumming his fingers upon the wooden surface that seperated them from the kitchen._

_"No..." The girl pursed her lips. "I ordered pork."_

_"O-oh... Hmm... Uh... I guess you should make sure you don't 'pig' out on food then!"_

_Masuyo blinked, staring at him quizically. "Senpai, are you feeling okay? You're not your usual self..."_

_"I'm fine..." Akihiko sighed exasperatedly, "I'm trying to make you laugh."_

_"But you're not a comedian..." Confusion still continued to dominate the girl's features. "Um, do you think you could clue me in as to why we're here? Together? No offense, but this is weird..."_

_"W-well it's just..." Another sigh escaped his lips, Akihiko awkwardly scratching at the back of his head in embarrassment. "Junpei said that girls like guys who are funny..." He explained sheepishly, his words failing to enlighten Masuyo. "When we went to the beach- eh, I don't really want to go into detail, but..." He paused briefly, wincing at the memory_

_"Gekkoukan's Golden Boy isn't good with girls? Oh sorry, I got that name from Junpei."_

_"Huh? I guess not..."_

_"So, who was she? A hot college student? A mature teacher?"_

_The boxer shuddered, and frowned as two steaming hot bowls of ramen were deposited before them. "No-one," he mumbled. "You mind if we drop it now? I think you're smart enough to work it out why I asked you here... I'm sorry that uh..."_

_"Don't sweat it Senpai," she shrugged, before chuckling to herself. "For a while there I was worried about you. But okay- I'm guessing that this means we're no longer on a date then."_

_"Yeah, it does," he relaxed considerably. "I haven't known you for long, but I know I can rely on you."_

_"I only like you as a friend too, Senpai," the girl smiled. "But hmmm... I've seen the way that you've been looking at Mitsuru-senpai lately..." Masuyo prodded him with the ends of her chopsticks before snapping them in half and delving into her noodles._

_"... For our leader, you make some really stupid observations sometimes," came his typical, calm response. "Well, I guess that means Fuuka doesn't have to worry about being replaced any time soon..."_

_"Tch, I might be the leader, but you and Mitsuru-senpai are kinda like the parents of our group. You should ask her out sometime, I kinda feel she'd be just as awkward as you..." Taking advantage of the state of shock that suddenly afflicted Akihiko, Masuyo deftly plucked a chunk of beef from his bowl of ramen and ate it._

_"H-hey! What are you-- I thought you didn't want beef?"_

_"It's gonna get cold if you don't eat it. Besides, you owe it to me after cracking that lame pun. Even Ikutsuki-san would cringe at that one! Uh... Senpai?" She frowned after not receiving a response from the man, and then realised that that Akihiko's attention had diverted to the restaurant's front door. _

_"Shinji? What're you doing here?" He asked in surprise as a man clad in burgundy appeared at the end of the counter, hands thrusted within his pockets._

_"Hmph. Looks like you're busy. I'll go," the new customer shrugged._

_"Nah, we're just hanging out. Stay." Akihiko smiled warmly to his friend, motioning to the vacant stool beside him. "You don't mind if Shinji joins us, do you Masuyo?"_

_"What choice do I have?" She murmured inaudibly, but managed an almost accommodating grin. "Hey again, Senpai."_

_"I'll have what he's got," Shinjiro said to the chef, completely ignoring the greeting and sitting down. _

_The female scowled, once again irked by his lack of manners and abrupt nature. Of course, she was not on a date with Akihiko, but it was still somewhat bothersome that their time together had been interrupted by a man that she had deemed as an asshole. She could also detect the faint aroma of cigarette smoke coming from his clothes, a smell which made her feel a little queasy- especially when combined with the heat radiating from the kitchen._

_"So how're things?" Akihiko was obviously used to the stench._

_"Same."_

_"You got any plans for the summer?"_

_"Nope."_

_"You should come back to the dorm, we--"_

_"I don't give a shit."_

_"So how come you lived there before? What changed?" Interjected Masuyo._

_"How did you know?" Frowned Akihiko._

_"The nameplate on one of the empty rooms on the second floor. It says Shinjiro Aragaki on it. What I wanna know is, why did you leave? Did you fall out with your parents one summer or something?"_

_An awkward silence descended upon the trio, which was eventually broken by a snort from Shinjiro._

_"Tch, unlikely. My folks have been dead since I was a little kid."_

_"O-oh... I'm sorry," she frowned, feeling a little guilty. "I didn't know..."_

_"Yeah..." Akihiko nodded ruefully. "That's how Shinji and I know eachother. We both grew up in the same orphanage, never knowing our parents."_

_"What? Senpai? Dammit, I'm sorry... You... You never said that you were..."_

_"Like you'd go broadcasting it around if your parents kicked the bucket," Shinjiro remarked with an eyeroll as his ramen was placed before him. "All you get is a shitload of false pity from people who don't give a damn the moment they walk away from you."_

_"Right," she muttered, glancing down at her half-consumed bowl of noodles. _

_"Masuyo..." Akihiko sighed. _

_"What? I'm fine, Senpai."_

_"Did I say something wrong?" Shinjiro raised his eyebrows as he devoured his meal._

_"For once, no," stated Masuyo._

_"Tch. You're starting already?"_

_"Shinji."_

_"What?" He asked with his mouth full of ramen. _

_"It's okay," the girl shrugged. "I'm used to his obnoxious asshole behaviour."_

_"You're a prissy bitch, but I ain't complaining."_

_"At least I look at people when I'm talking to them. And acknowledge them when they greet me- oh, and I don't throw gratitude back in people's faces either!"_

_"I'd say congrats, but I don't give a shit."_

_"Hey you two, knock it off," Akihiko attempted to mediate. "Wait, what do you mean by gratitude?"_

_"This is why you should avoid girls Aki," Shinjiro mused evasively, rising from his seat. "I'm outta here. See you later."_

_"Wait, you're not leaving until you apologise!" Masuyo cried, following his suit and pursuing him out of the restaurant. "Hey!"_

_"What now?" Groaned Shinjiro. "I don't owe anyone an apology, especially not you. Do me a favour, and go back to playing hero. It's not long 'til the Dark Hour."_

_"You know about the Dark Hour?" She blinked, watching as he removed a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket and began to smoke. "But that would make you..." She shook her head to regain her train of thought. "Eh, that doesn't matter at the moment. What I really wanna know is what the hell's your problem?"_

_"Hmph. Good luck with that."_

_"Yeah, your attitude really pisses me off. So what if you're an orphan- Akihiko-senpai lost his parents too, but he doesn't growl and snarl at the rest of the world!"_

_A deep rumble began in Shinjiro's throat, emerging from his mouth as laughter._

_"You don't know anything about me, dumbass," he drew a final drag from his cigarette and discarded it to the ground before stubbing it out with the heel of one shoe. "I don't wanna hear your damn lecture, either. You're wasting your breath."_

_"Says the chain smoker," she quipped venomously, folding her arms and glaring daggers at him. "What does Akihiko-senpai see in you anyway?"_

_"I could ask the same thing, but then you'd screech my ears off with another lecture," he muttered as he proceeded to walk along the strip mall, turning at the junction that led to the station. By this time their raised voices had attracted a little attention from their fellow pedestrians, earning them both looks of concern and alarm. _

_"I'm not finished with you yet!" Masuyo sped up, grateful for her sports club's recent training sessions, managing to grab his arm. Shinjiro halted in his tracks._

_"Tch. Didn't doubt that for a second."_

_"Just say you're sorry, and I'll go."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Fine."_

_"..."_

_"Aww, how romantic," a female voice sneered from behind Masuyo. Turning to glance behind her, her eyes settled upon the form of her co-worker, Rin. "Long time no see, Aragaki-kun. Does Sanada-kun know about this, Hayami?"_

_"What do you want Rin-san?"_

_"I'll repeat what I said. Does he know that you're having it away with a hobo? It's no wonder you use such crude language at work!"_

_"Excuse me?" The younger girl squeaked incredulously. "For God's sake, you guys have it all wrong!"_

_"Don't think that I'm oblivious to your little games- I know that he asked you out earlier today!"_

_"What has that got to do with you?"_

_"So you don't deny it?"_

_"I'll be honest- he did ask me out, but as friends! I really don't get why you and your little cronies can't get it fixed into your skulls; I don't like Senpai like that!"_

_"But it's bad enough that you've deceived him into being your friend! You've only been here for a few months- I've been in his class since elementary school! What gives you the right to be so close to him?" Rin exclaimed. "Why are you the one that he's asking out on dates? He's never so much as looked at me, and I'm much prettier than you are! I'm a better student- a better person!"_

_"Well excuse me for living in the same dormitory as him!" Snarled Masuyo, lunging towards Rin- only to be stopped by Shinjiro grabbing her by the waist and hauling her back._

_"Hey! Senpai!_

_"Tch. She's not worth the hassle," he mumbled in a stoic manner, shaking her gently to rid her of her hot-headedness. The girl wrinkled her nose at the smell of cigarettes, much more pungent than before. "Just ignore her." The man straightened and addressed their harrasser. "Y'know, girls like you piss me off more than runts like Hayami. You spend your time fawning over a guy like he's a frickin' object. You claim that only you're worthy of him, totally stripping him of his free will and then wonder why he doesn't respond to your pathetic little attempts to get his attention. I know Aki better than anyone, and he'd never look twice at a bitch like you."_

_"Shut up! You're just jealous because it's Sanada-kun that gets all the attention, and not you! No-one cares about the screwed up delinquent that he hangs out with out of pity!"_

_"Hmph. Pity, eh? You obviously don't know him as well as you claim. Do me a favour and go bitch someplace else."_

_Rin laughed to herself. "Excuse me? The fact that he puts up with Little Miss Perfect is because he pities her too. Did she play the orphan card with you as well, Aragaki-kun?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I'm not trying to play any cards with anyone!" Masuyo protested angrily. "Do you really think that I'd stoop so low as to use my parents' deaths to gain friends?"_

_"Why not? You have no redeeming qualities, after all."_

_"I suggest you shut your mouth before I do it for you," the male warned. "Don't think I wouldn't, just because you're a girl."_

_"Touch one hair on my head, and I'll call the police. With your track record, Aragaki-kun, I'm sure that they'll be pleased to see you," Rin responded icily._

_"Do what you want, I don't give a shit."_

_"... Hmph..." The older woman scoffed as her cellphone chirped loudly. Releasing an agitated sigh, she answered the call. Masuyo took the opportunity to wriggle free from Shinjiro, her eyes never leaving Rin's form as they listened to half of the conversation. _

_"Seems like I've had a better offer. Don't think you'll get away with this though- come September, even that homo Bebe won't want to be your friend."_

_"Like I care," Masuyo muttered beneath her breath, balling her fists in frustration._

_They watched as she spun on her heel and stalked, adjusting her brown tresses as her flipflops slapped against the concrete. The sound soon faded into the distance; Shinjiro shook his head._

_"Crazy bitch."_

_"You didn't help either."_

_"Tch, look who's ungrateful now."_

_"I thought you weren't into things like manners."_

_"I only did it 'cause she thinks she can treat Aki like a prize or something."_

_"Right," the girl stared skyward, "and you stopped me from tearing her to pieces because...?"_

_"It would just cause trouble for Aki." Shinjiro wandered over to the nearby bench and sat down, hands thrusted within his pockets._

_"Oh. You really care about him, don't you?" Masuyo sat on the opposite side of the bench, hands clasped in her lap._

_"He's like my brother, I guess," he shrugged indifferently. "I gotta protect his honour, so it don't matter to me if the cops get involved or not. Knowing girls like her... Her bark's worse than her bite."_

_"Like yours, Senpai?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Well... You're rude and ignorant, you have a potty mouth and smoke like a chimney pot, but deep down I can tell you're a good guy. I know you wouldn't have hurt her."_

_"Hmph, whatever."_

_"Hey, is your face red Senpai?"_

_"Piss off," Shinjiro turned his back to her. "You best go find Aki before he starts to worry."_

_"Right," Masuyo withdrew her phone from her pocket, checking to see if she had received any mail during the confrontation with Rin. Indeed, a small, letter-shaped icon hovered within the upper-left corner of the screen, indicating that he had contacted her._

_"He's said that he's still in the strip mall. I'll let him know that we're by the station," the girl nodded, her thumb swiftly hitting each key in the appropriate order. "Oh... By the way... How come you know about the Dark Hour?"_

_"Huh? You still here?" Shinjiro grunted._

_"Do you have a Persona?"_

_"None of your business."_

_"But you'd have to have a Persona in order to know about the Dark Hour and survive. Or at least be amongst Persona users..." She frowned. "Plus you used to live at the dorm. I'm not an idiot."_

_"How come you didn't mention that your folks're dead back in Hagakure?"_

_"I don't exactly go about broadcasting it to everyone I meet. The people at school only found out because of an error with my paperwork... Wait! Don't change the subject!"_

_Shinjiro ignored her request. "How long?"_

_"How long what?" The frustrated Masuyo demanded._

_"Since they y'know."_

_"... Ten years."_

_"So you remember them?"_

_"Some better than others. A lot of it's vague."_

_He made a strange noise in his throat, almost as if he was clearing it of something. Masuyo assumed that it was a side effect from his smoking. _

_"Sorry to hear that," he rasped quietly._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You heard."_

_"I don't want your pity."_

_"S'not pity._

_"What is it then?"_

_"I dunno."_

_The girl pursed her lips, leaning right back against the bench and once again staring at the heavens. _

_"Thanks, Shinjiro-senpai."_

_"For what?"_

_"Stopping me from tearing her to pieces, even if you did refer to me as a runt."_

_"Heh," he sniffed. "Y'welcome."_

_"By the way, I still think that you're an obnoxious asshole. Maybe not as much as before, but still an asshole."_

_"Do you ever shut up?"_

_"Nope," Masuyo found herself grinning._

_"There you are," an exasperated Akihiko appeared before them. "Do you know how long I spent searching for you guys? Worrying that you'd kill eachother before I found you?"_

_"Sorry Senpai," the girl bit her lip, rising to her feet and bowing apologetically. "We're all sorted now though."_

_"I heard some passers by talking about two girls and a guy having a row, but it couldn't have been you, right?"_

_"Right," Shinjiro nodded. "You oughta take Hayami back, Aki."_

_"You won't be coming with us?" There was a slither of hope within his tone._

_"Nah."_

_"You know you can come home whenever you want."_

_"Tch."_

_"By the way, I took care of the bill for the food."_

_"Gah!" Masuyo reached for her purse. "How much do I owe you, Senpai?"_

_"Nothing, 'cause he probably ate what was left in our bowls," Shinjiro shook his head, though traces of amusement were evident in the expression upon his face._

_"Guilty as charged," the grey-haired teen laughed. "We'll see you around, Shinji."_

_"Later, Aki."_

_"Goodbye Shinjiro-senpai," Masuyo nodded politely._

_"... Later."_

_"That wasn't too bad now, was it? Masuyo-sama?" The man walking beside her chuckled to himself._

_"'Sama'? Crap! Theodore, when did you get here?" She shrieked. As if someone was using a giant eraser, the colours and scenery surrounding them were stripped away leaving nothing but white, and Akihiko's face morphed into that of the Velvet Room's assistant._

_"Did you have a nice date?" _

_"It wasn't a date..."_

_"I meant with Aragaki-san."_

_"That wasn't a date either."_

_"Of course. The levels of your subconciousness, however, dictated otherwise."_

_"What?" She gasped._

_"Haha! I'm pulling your leg, as you humans say. Another strange saying pertaining to the body, whose meaning should not be taken literally. If I were to pull your leg now, you would trip up- whilst that can prove amusing in certain situations, it would not be fun for me to inflict pain upon you." Theodore explained._

_"R-right. Is it too late to exchange you for the other assistant that Igor presented me with?" She mumbled inaudibly. _

_"You need to speak up, Masuyo-sama. Vocalise your true feelings. Have these dreams not been enough to make you realise what you desire?"_

_"They've made me want to punch him, if anything. In hindsight though, they've made me realise that I haven't exactly been the most... Patient of people. No wonder he behaved how he did towards me."_

_"How about now?"_

_"We're friends... He looks out for me, and I look out for him. Of course, Shinjiro-senpai being Shinjiro-senpai, he ignores most of what I say," Masuyo smirked to herself. "But that's one of the reasons why I..."_

_"You what?" Theodore turned her to face him, stooping so that his face was level with hers. The male cupped her chin with one hand and tilted her head upwards in order to make eye contact._

_"Theodore, what are you--"_

_"Finish that sentence, please, Masuyo-sama. I won't let you out of your dream until you do."_

_"No..." Her lips twisted off to the side. "I don't want to be forced to say it. It wouldn't mean anything if I did, and then that wouldn't be fair... To have these feelings, and not express them in the right way."_

_Theodore's golden eyes widened, and he pulled away. "I understand. You have chosen both your head and your heart, it would seem. Therefore, you no longer need to sleep. The purpose of your slumber was to expose and allow your body to adjust to your new Persona fusion abilities, but I wanted to do the same with your feelings towards that man."_

_"Gee, thanks." She pouted._

_"Remember to visit me once you awaken. I have a treasure of his."_

_"I will, Theodore."_

_"Thank you, Masuyo-sama," came his smile as he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Perhaps we can go on another date as well. I'd like to see your room sometime."_

_"Now I definitely wish that I'd chosen Elizabeth!" She rolled her eyes as a translucent doorway appeared between them, the framework rippling as if it were a mirage. "Good bye, Theodore. Remember to burn that joke book, too!"_

_"Yes, Masuyo-sama," he bowed obediently, his hand passing through the gate to Masuyo's realm upon straightening, taking her gently by the arm and guiding her towards the door. Engulfed within the extremely bright light once again, she found it impossible to keep her eyes open as she returned to her physical form._

_

* * *

  
_

**September 21, 2009**

**3rd Floor**

Brown eyes shifted lazily to the pallid form of the woman resting in the bed, to a blank space adjacent to the window, his lips clamped around a cancer stick as she dubbed them. Despite there being a clock positioned on the bedside table, he occasionally checked the watch strapped around his right wrist with a frown upon his face, awaiting the time when his next suppressant was due.

Cigarette smoke was the first thing that Masuyo was aware of, even before her scarlet eyes fluttered open. It silently smothered her senses, bathing her in its choking fumes, and then a mild autumnal breeze caressed her cheeks, drifting through an open window alongside the chorus of a barking dog. She stirred, causing the seated Shinjiro to quickly stub out his cigarette as best he could on the wooden floor.

He held his breath, leaning over to the sink and retrieving a damp cloth that he had prepared upon entering the room, ready to place it over her forehead in the event that she was suffering from another fever.

"Mmm," she groaned, sitting upright and groggily rubbing her eyes. "How many times have I told you Senpai? Smoking's bad for your health."

"Trust you to be out of it for two days and then lecture me the moment you wake up," he snorted. "I opened the window, anyway."

"Ahh... Two days?"

"Yeah. You missed the typhoon."

"Typhoon?" She tilted her head to one side.

"You don't remember? You came back from work in the rain, had dinner, then went all weird. Probably caught a cold."

"Hmmm... Vaguely..."

"It don't matter. How're you feeling?"

"More refreshed than I have felt in a long time. What time is it?"

"Just gone ten thirty in the morning."

Masuyo pursed her lips. "Why are you in here anyway Senpai?"

"Brought you some food. We've been making you stuff to eat over these past few days in case you woke up. Koro-chan's been eating like a king."

"Oh..." His answer was somewhat disappointing, but nothing unusual of Shinjiro. "Then why were you smoking?"

This unsettled him a little, but he managed to answer without conveying it to the girl. "Couldn't be assed to go back downstairs and then walk all the way up here after. S'all."

"Lazy-ass," she grinned, pulling back the covers and clambering out of bed. Shinjiro chuckled to himself.

"Nice PJs," came his dry remark. Masuyo glanced down, realising that the clothes she had been wearing before had been exchanged for nightwear; a baggy white t-shirt and shorts. It was likely that Yukari, Aigis or Fuuka had been instructed to change her outfit as she slept.

"You were expecting something else?" She quirked an eyebrow, masking her embarrassment.

"Huh?"

"W-what I mean is Senpai, what else would I wear when I'm asleep? My uniform?"

Shinjiro flung the dampened cloth that he still held in his hands in her direction. "Eat your rice, get dressed, then go downstairs. The others've been worried about you." He instructed, moving hastily to the door. "I gotta be somewhere. I'll be back tomorrow."

Peeling the moist material from where it had landed, Masuyo sighed to herself.

"Well, take care of yourself Senpai," She half-smiled.

"Tch. Don't stand around in your pyjamas," were his final words before he opened the door. No sooner had he closed it behind him it swung open once more, revealing two relieved-looking females.

"Masuyo-chan! You're awake!"

"Oh my God, we were so worried!"

"Hey Fuuka, Yukari," she grinned. "What's up?"

"'What's up?'" Echoed Yukari. "You've been out of it for two days, Shinjiro-senpai has just walked out of your room after being in there for almost an hour, and all you can say is 'what's up?'!"

"Yukari-chan," Fuuka began, "please don't shout at Masuyo-chan."

"Fine," the brunette pouted, "but she better give us an explanation for that giddy smile on her face. Hey, has Senpai been smoking in here?" Yukari wrinkled her nose.

"Uh, I guess he has?" Masuyo shrugged. "Though he wasn't when I woke up- five minutes ago," she added for Yukari's benefit upon seeing the glint within the female's eyes. Fuuka quirked a smile.

"See, I told you that there would be nothing to it, Yukari-chan."

"Wait- did you say he was in here for an hour? What the heck was he doing?" Cried the girl who was still sporting nightwear.

"Oh right Masuyo, I forgot to mention it during Yakushima: you talk in your sleep. Maybe you were having a hot dream, and Shinjiro-senpai was too scared to move?"

"Get stuffed, Yukari!" She snatched a pillow from her bed and playfully tossed it at her friend. "I was so not dreaming of _that_."

"Oh yeah? Then what were you dreaming of?"

"None of your business. Wow, for an archer you have crap aim," Masuyo teased as she caught the pillow that Yukari launched at her. She flopped down upon her bed, chewing her lower lip as if contemplating something.

"What's wrong?" Fuuka sat down beside her, a concerned expression upon her face. "Are you feeling sick again?"

"Nah, I'm fine," she smiled assuringly. "You guys can keep a secret, right?"

"Of course we can, we're your friends after all."

Masuyo inhaled deeply, psyching herself for the revelation. Yukari shook her head, having an inkling as to what was to spew from the girl's lips.

"I don't want to say it outright, because the first person I want to hear it is well..." She began. "I... Kinda... When I was asleep, I realised that I..."

"Yeah?" Yukari was on tenterhooks. Silence lingered within the room.

"I... I want to be with Senpai... More than anything. I might pretend that I don't, but when it comes down to it, he's become someone precious to me... I don't know how," Masuyo managed an awkward laugh, "because he can be an ass a lot of the time. But... I dunno... Somewhen during this last fortnight or so, I've started to fall for him..."

"Finally," sighed Yukari, giving her friend a playful poke. "See, it wasn't so bad to admit your feelings, was it?"

"Because I've got no chance of being rejected now," countered Masuyo. "Gah... How humiliating would it be if I told him all that and he laughed in my face?"

"Well, we're here no matter what the outcome," smiled Fuuka.

"If he laughs in your face when you tell him, I'll show him a thing or two about humiliation," Yukari muttered darkly before sobering. "Though I doubt he would. He seems to have a big soft spot for you- and don't deny it either."

"Gah, how do I go about spending more time with him without making myself look too obvious?"

"Hmmm... Leave that to us!"

"You've got a plan, Fuuka?"

"Yes Yukari-chan. I'll tell you outside."

"Hey, how come I don't get to hear it?"

"Because if you stay in your pyjamas any longer, you'll catch another cold," Fuuka pointed out, rising to her feet and ushering Yukari out of the bedroom. As the door slammed shut, Masuyo could only wonder as to what plan her two friends were concocting beyond the wooden barrier.


	5. September 21st, 2009

This chapter's rather short (especially in comparison to the previous one), but the next part of the story has a completely different mood to this one and I didn't want to spoil it just for the sake of a longer chapter. XD I know in the game certain events happen at earlier dates, but hey. :3 Thank you so much for all the reviews. Each one I get makes me want to write even more. :3 Hope you enjoy this chapter~!

* * *

**September 21, 2009**

**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**

All was silent within the room, save for the furious scratching of pencil against paper. The red-haired artist paused to scrutinise her work, the apathetic expression upon her pallid face unchanging, before pressing the lead against the sketch book and continuing to draw. She did not tear her eyes away from her picture, even when the door slid open and two pairs of heavy footsteps sounded against the linoleum.

"So she still ain't speaking?" Shinjiro stared at the Strega member who was restrained within the hospital bed in order to prevent her from escaping.

"Not to us, no. When Mitsuru or I are here, she won't say a word," Akihiko confirmed, folding his arms across his torso and frowning. "She just sits there all day, drawing. It's like we're not even here."

"Huh... You'd think she'd say something by now. You tried taking the book away? What, Aki?" He nudged the other male upon receiving no response. "Guess that didn't work."

"Heeeey, Chidorita!" The door was thrown open, revealing an enthusiastic Junpei armed with a small bouquet of lilies and what resembled a small pad of paper. Miraculously, Chidori blinked and turned her head to stare at the boy.

"... Don't call me that, Junpei," she mumbled scornfully, even managing to put her sketch book down.

"Aww, c'mon! Cheer up! I brought you some flowers and a brand new book to draw in. Figured that one's getting pretty full, 'cause the guys say that you're always drawing. H-hey, wait a sec! You said my name!" Like a puppy that had just been rewarded with a giant bone, Junpei's face was aglow with joy. He approached the bed, grinning like an idiot and sat down beside her.

"... You didn't have to buy a book for me," Chidori sighed.

"Well I wanted to," shrugged the boy in the baseball cap. "Hey! Senpai!" He called to Shinjiro, who was leaning casually against the table adjacent to the bed. "Can you go get a vase for the flowers?"

"I ain't your frickin' lapdog," the older male rolled his eyes. "Get it yourself."

"Is a vase a good idea?" Akihiko interrupted, quirking a brow. "She might be able to heal, but it's not good for her to keep hurting herself."

"Oh... Right..." Junpei chewed his lower lip. "Y-yeah, I'll... I'll just go get a cup from the coffee machine! Be right back Chidori!"

The girl ignored him as he left the room, but she stared fixatedly at the pristine sketch book that had been placed on her bed, seemingly captivated by the gift.

"Junpei..." Chidori sighed inaudibly, one hand reaching out and caressing the cover. Then she made a horrible choking noise as a gangly, red-limbed creature emerged from nowhere, its fingers clamped about her throat.

"Shit!" Akihiko cried, reaching in the pocket of his winter jacket for his Evoker. Shinjiro however, darted towards Chidori, a strange brown pot clasped within his hand. Uncapping the medicine, Shinjiro wrenched the girl's mouth open and forced her to swallow the white capsule that he tipped into his palm. Within seconds, the unruly Persona vanished with an ear-splitting shriek, leaving the redhead motionless upon the bed.

"Shinji... What the..." A stunned, somewhat relieved Akihiko gawped at his friend, who placed the mysterious container by Chidori's side.

"It's a supressant. Strega aren't like us, they can't control their Personas. Make sure the doc knows that she needs to take two a day, else her little friend'll pop out again," the brown-haired male muttered, returning to his spot next to the window as if nothing had occurred.

"How come you've got...?"

"... Dunno what you're talking about," shrugged Shinjiro.

"But..."

"I'm ba-ack!" Junpei grinned cheerily, emerging from the hallway with an empty polystyrene cup in hand. "Uhhhh... What's up with Chidori?" His expression fell faster than a boulder being dropped off a cliff.

"She's sleeping," lied Akihiko, whose gaze never left his fellow third year.

"Awww, seriously? Dammit... I was hoping we could talk. Oh well, I don't mind watching her if you two wanna take a break."

"Aki's only been here five minutes," Shinjiro murmured, pushing off the wall and strolling towards the aperture. "He won't mind stayin' a little longer."

"Wait!" The silver-haired teen cried exasperatedly, pursuing Shinjiro through the many corridors of the hospital and finally managing to grab him by the shoulder. "You never answered my question."

"... Get off me, Aki," snarled the rogue student. "It ain't any of your business."

"It is when it concerns my best friend. Why the Hell did you have those drugs? You don't need to control your Persona!"

"Shut up!" Shinjiro wriggled free from Akihiko's grasp, stalking off in the direction of Port Island Station.

"You know, I heard about those pills!" Persisted the determined teen.

"Tch, good for you Aki," the apathetic Shinjiro responded. "I've got it all under control, so drop it."

"It's the side effects, Shinji! Turn around, dammit!"

"Don't see why I have to. Don't owe you nothing."

"Tch. I'm this close to hitting you," Akihiko gritted his teeth together.

"Heh. Typical Aki. Just because your preaching doesn't work on someone, you have to use your fists." Shinjro turned around to face his frustrated companion, removing his hands from his pockets and all but beckoning the man forward. "Go on then, hit me. Hit the coward who managed to shake the past away. 'Cause that's why your mad, isn't it? Because I ain't living up to the promise we made when Miki..." He was cut short when Akihiko's balled fist made contact with his cheekbone, the blow knocking him off balance. Cursing beneath his breath, the male glowered up at Akihiko who was panting heavily, his anger still evident.

"That promise... You know why we made it. You know how I felt when they held me back as she...!"

"Help me up."

Akihiko's grip was extremely tight; Shinjiro had to discreetly massage his hand to alleviate the twinging sensation upon release.

"I... Just... Why, Shinji? Why the drugs?"

"I haven't been taking 'em as often. Maybe once or twice a week."

"Heh, I shoulda known. In Tartarus your Persona isn't nearly as brutal as it used to be..."

Shinjiro scowled, Akihiko felt the atmosphere between them intensify.

"Why didn't you come talk to me?" Sighed the boxer.

"With you playin' heroes with your little gang? Tch."

"Does Masuyo know about the drugs?"

"Hayami? Why the Hell would she know?" Shinjiro snorted. "If you tell her, or anyone else..."

"Don't worry, I won't," Akihiko assured him, "it'll just be between us, so long as you promise to stop talking them altogether."

"Old habits die hard," he remarked. "Like just now. You've been slacking off."

"Nah," the other boy managed a slight grin. "I just went easy on you. Though... The guys back at the dorm'll wonder how you managed to get another bruise."

"S'none of their business," Shinjiro sighed, staring skyward and tugging at the collar of his coat. Neither man said anything else for a few moments, allowing for the tension to dissipate. "Hey, Aki?"

"Yeah?"

"There's... Something I gotta take care of. Only I can do it... If I can't come back for whatever reason, you mind doin' me a favour?"

"Uh... Sure?"

"Keep an eye on Hayami," the gruffer of the two instructed. "That kid goes around looking for trouble, sometimes... Eh, it's not just her!" He blinked, catching the expression upon Akihiko's face. "You all take care of yourselves. Make sure you eat properly... And stuff..."

"Shinji, why--"

"Don't worry. Just trust me, and do what you think is right," he nodded. Without another word, the male ambled off as if there had never been a conversation in the first place. He preferred that over pointless good byes. Even in his less rebellious days, Shinjiro had always walked off once he had contributed to a conversation for as long as it interested him. Akihiko would understand, he was one of those who knew his little quirks and moods better than anyone else. Discarding the image of the stubborn brunette that appeared within his mind, Shinjiro traversed to the station without a second thought. He exchanged a handful of loose change for a ticket, and boarded the train that would transport him to his destination.

**Naganaki Graveyard**

"I'm sorry for dragging you all the way out here," Masuyo smiled apologetically to the small elementary school student who stood beside her. "Can't be very fun, hanging out with dead people."

"No, it's okay Hayami-san," Ken Amada replied grimly, re-arranging the small bouquet of white gerberas that was in his hands. "It was good to see my mom again and to know that her grave's okay..."

"Can't believe it's been ten and a half years," the girl sighed to herself, glancing to the marble headstone protruding from the ground. "Eleven, come next March."

Masuyo had become quite restless, having been advised by Mitsuru to remain indoors so as not to risk her cold returning. One by one the SEES members had left the dormitory, leaving her alone with Ken and Koromaru. And there was only so much Phoenix Ranger Featherman R. a teen could take...

"Two years..." Ken mumbled to himself.

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing," he knelt down and placed the bouquet upon the grave, bowing his head in respect.

"Heh, they would have liked you Ken-kun," the girl grinned. "Though my mother probably would say that you should treasure your youth, and lighten up a bit."

"R-right," Ken arose, glancing about awkwardly. "You guys probably have a lot of catching up to do, so... um, I'm gonna go see Koro-chan!" As spontaneously as he had made his decision, the small student stalked hurriedly in the direction of the shrine, where the dorm's resident canine had been paying his respects to the deceased (as well as ensuring that the local squirrel population was in check).

Masuyo shook her head and returned to stare at the bold symbols etched within the marble that marked the resting place of her parents.

"I dunno why he's so awkward around me," she frowned. "He doesn't like Shinjiro-senpai much either, and the feeling seems to be mutual there... Then again, Senpai doesn't like many people," Masuyo chuckled, though her mirth was forced. "I wonder what you'd say if I told you how I feel about him... Though I know for sure that you'd much rather I went for someone like Akihiko-senpai." A more sincere smile graced her unpainted lips. "But uh, enough about that. I'm doing fine at school; those girls I was having trouble with have kinda backed off for the moment... Our festival was cancelled because of the typhoon, but that meant that Yukari didn't have to cosplay, so she's pretty happy about that... What else? Uh... Oh! It's not long now until the Dark Hour's gone forever. It'll be a relief once it's all over, but knowing me I'll end up wishing it otherwise... If it weren't for my Persona, then I don't think I would have met any of my friends. I hope that we can still be together as a group somehow, even after my senpai graduate... Hmmm..." She closed her eyes, becoming deep in her contemplation.

"You expectin' their ghosts to pop out and reply or something?"

Masuyo flinched at the sudden male voice, whirling around to spy Shinjiro leaning casually against a tree, armed with a cigarette.

"... Dammit, how long have you been here Senpai?" The girl said through clenched teeth, her stomach performing innumerable acrobatic feats within her abdomen as she mentally prayed that he had not heard her entire monologue. "Strike that, _why_ are you here?"

"Since you mentioned the Dark Hour," he shrugged, awaiting her to nag him about the presence of the white stick that was poised between his lips and completely dodging her second question.

"People don't usually visit cemeteries without good reason," a recovered Masuyo frowned. "Are your parents buried here?"

"If they are, what'd be the point?" He cast the cigarette to the ground, extinguishing the glowing end with a heel. "S'not like I knew 'em or anything. Huh, fancy headstone you got there," Shinjiro indicated to the marble behind Masuyo.

"Mmm... I guess so."

"Mamoru and Tsuko Hayami... Right, makes sense."

"Since I had to live with my grandparents in Sakata after they died, I didn't get a chance to see them properly. We only burned incense for them on the anniversaries, because my family couldn't afford to move their bodies- that's why the grave is fancier than normal, in order to compensate for that."

"Tch, when you're dead, you're dead," he muttered aside, wandering over to her and squatting beside the grave. "Good kid you've got here," Shinjiro nodded.

"H-hey, I'm not a kid! I'm only a year younger than you!" The girl protested.

"You sure don't act it."

"Just because I don't drink and smoke like you do, you think I'm a kid," she pouted. "It's stupid- since when has killing yourself been a sign of maturity?"

The brown-haired male straightened, thrusting his hands in his pockets.

"You ain't doin' yourself no favours either. You only just woke up today after being sick, and off you go, swanning over to a graveyard."

"It's different," Masuyo argued. "Because if I get worn out, I can rest."

"You said it yourself, s'not long until all this is over. You think they're gonna go down for good without a struggle?"

"Of course not. But it's highly unlikely that Strega are gonna take over the world just because I came here. Sheesh Senpai, I didn't realise I needed permission to visit my dead parents."

"Stupid," he scoffed, staring off into the distance. _I'm tryin' to make sure this idiot's okay, and all I get is shit back. Why do I even bother?_

"We might be friends now, but you still piss me off," Masuyo rolled her uniquely-hued eyes.

"Hmph. You never stopped."

"Look, I don't think this is the best place for an argument Senpai," she sighed exasperatedly. "I should get going anyway; Ken-kun's down at the shrine all by himself. Oh, but before I go..." She reached into her bag and retrieved a bundle of blue, velvet cloth, offering it to him. "I don't need it any more."

Puzzled, Shinjiro took the material from the teen and carefully unraveled it. Nestled within the azure folds was a blade that shimmered in the dwindling sunlight. It was the knife that had been given to him after he and Akihiko had left the orphanage; a precious reminder of his youth, no matter how much he denied it.

"Thanks," he nodded, embalming the tool within the fabric and pocketing it. "You probably saw what was engraved on it, right?"

"Not... Exactly..." Masuyo pursed her lips, recalling the scene in the Velvet Room when Theodore had spotted the tiny characters. "But I never would have taken it from you if I knew..."

"Hmph," came his grunt. "Dunno how a bit of writing changes anything."

"I guess... Thank you for letting me borrow it though."

"Whatever," he shrugged. They stood beside each other wordlessly, with only the distant drone of rush-hour traffic filling their silence.

"I wonder..." Masuyo began curtly, fiddling with the scarf that she had added to her summer ensemble. "If they hadn't have died, would I still be in this situation?"

"Stuff happens for a reason," was his somewhat rueful reply. "'No point in pondering over it. S'like it was only 'cuz of Aki that I got into Gekko High," Shinjiro explained. "When Mitsuru invited him to join SEES and live in the dorms, he only agreed if I fought as well. I doubt they'd have welcomed me with open arms if it was different, but what does questioning it do? Other than waste time."

_Time that runs out quicker than you expect,_ he lamented mentally.

"Senpai?" She gently nudged him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded, glancing down casually to stare at the brunette. "Didn't you say you were gonna go?"

"Um, yes- that's right. Ken-kun's waiting for me," the girl mumbled. "I'll see you back at the dorm?"

"I guess."

"Okay, just come back safe. You know, because we're gonna explore Tartarus tonight- I've decided. Like you said, no point pondering over things. S'time to take action." No sooner had the words left her lips, her fingers were rapidly punching the keys on her cellphone. "Fuuka? Sorry to bother you, but I need a favour." She paused. "Mmhmm. Yeah, as many of us as possible." Masuyo twisted around, disheartened to see the male turning his back on her and meandering through the graves with his typical slouching gait.

"Is everything okay, Masuyo-chan?" Fuuka's voice asked from the other end of the line.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"If you're sick..."

"No, it's not that," she released a heavy sigh. "Don't worry about it. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Okay then."

"Well, I'll see you at the dorm. Bye Fuuka." She hung up, chewing her lower lip and deciding to return to Ken.

Meanwhile, Shinjiro had finally stopped before a modest stone tablet that was tucked beneath a gnarled tree, bearing kanji that read _Miki Sanada. _He was a little aggravated at how dilapidated the grave had become, wondering why Akihiko hadn't maintained his sister's resting place as Masuyo had with that of her parents. Did Akihiko even visit anymore? Frowning, he began to brush the detrius to one side, recalling the anguish that still echoed within his friend's ethos. It was understandable; after all, he had been helpless to watch as the building containing his one and only living relative was incinerated, unable to struggle against the firefighters who were preventing him from running inside and searching for her.

Shinjiro closed his eyes, the memory of that night suddenly fresh in his mind. The stench of burning, Akihiko's frantic screams ringing in his ears. Then the trip to the hospital, where a distraught Akihiko was approached by a man who had managed to salvage several charred remnants from the blaze.

_"It said 'Sanada', and they told me you were Sanada-kun... Sooo... This belongs to you, right buddy?"_

It was understandable when Akihiko had launched himself at the unsuspecting male, who'd had no idea that the Sanada in question was the one who had lost her life. The young Shinjiro hadn't even endeavoured to stop him, merely leaning back against the wall and staring up at the ceiling as his companion unleashed his turmoil.

"I didn't keep the promise 'cause there wasn't anyone for me to protect," he said through gritted teeth. "Understand that Miki..." A brief pause. "But I'm sorry for being an asshole, and forgiving your bro so much trouble... So that's why I'll stop. I'll stop taking the damn drugs. It ain't for you guys though, and I hope you'll understand when I say there's someone now who I wanna keep safe, even if they don't need me. Shit, now I'm talking to air too," he cursed, rubbing his face with a hand and wandering back towards the shrine.


	6. September 23rd, 2009

**A/N: **Please don't hate me at the end of this chapter. XD;

**

* * *

September 23rd, 2009

* * *

**

**Iwatodai Dorm  
**

Masuyo stared into the mirror, her doppelganger exhibiting the same contemplative expression as both girls scrutinised their outfits. Choosing to deviate from her typical ensemble of a blouse and a skirt, Masuyo had settled for a less feminine combination that consisted of a caramel and coffee coloured striped t-shirt layered with a baggy, pale yellow vest and a pair of simple black jeans. She wrinkled her nose, twisting and turning to view herself from a variety of different angles; once again, her movements were mimicked by her reflection.

"Gah, I hope Bebe's right about this," she sighed, manouevring to the mirror above the sink and proceeding to slide her trademark hair grips into her tresses.

The previous night she had neglected her studies, instead spending two hours talking to Bebe over an instant messaging client. During their conversation Masuyo had alluded to the possibility of going out with a male friend after Yukari informed her that there was another promotion going on at the movie theatre and suggested that she ask a certain upperclassman of theirs. The Frenchman (in between spatterings of weird and wonderful emoticons and Franco-Japanese chatspeak), had prodded her for details concerning her attire and all but exploded when she had told him that she would be wearing her usual outfit. Therefore he bombarded her with advice which had initially caused her head to hurt, but after pondering his words she had realised that perhaps he made sense. For once.

Getting over the first hurdle was one thing, the next challenge was to actually convince Shinjiro to accompany her to the cinema. Thankfully he was still in the dormitory, standing beside the bulletin board that Mitsuru had pinned copies of timetables, deadlines and exam dates to. It confused her to see Gekkoukan's least devoted student reading the notes, but perhaps (if she were really fortunate) he was bored out of his skull and had nothing better to do.

"Hey Senpai!" She said casually, not wishing for her mannerisms around him to change just because she happened to be wearing something that had been hanging in her closet for months. Masuyo did possess outfits other than skirts and blouses, but always plumped for the more girlish style. "I'm glad you're here, 'cause there's something I wanna ask you."

"Huh? Mornin' to you too, Hayami," Shinjiro remarked darkly, nevertheless focusing his attention upon the brunette. "What is it?"

"Well, they've got something going on at Screen Shot, and I wondered if you wanted to come with me," she explained, shaking her head upon seeing him quirk a brow. "It's not a date! Just two friends hanging out."

"Don't you think it'd be better if you went with someone your own age? Or gender?" He quizzed.

"I've been with Akihiko-senpai before, and he never had a problem with it," Masuyo shrugged. "Hell, I even tried going with Koro-chan."

Shinjiro had to mask his amusement as the thought of the female attempting to sneak the canine into the theatre entered his mind.

"How did that work out for you?"

"I failed. But! Now you know, you have no excuse to turn me down."

"..."

"Senpai..." Masuyo folded her arms across her chest. "C'mon. I'll even let you have a smoke after."

"Geez, suddenly your offer just got a whole lot better," he rolled his eyes to the side. "Fine... But I get to choose where we have lunch."

"Huh?" She frowned. "I only thought--"

"Popcorn and soda don't constitute a good meal. So if we go to the movies, we have to eat too."

"I-I see," the girl nodded, secretly pleased with the unexpected extension of their not-date. "Yeah, that makes sense Senpai."

"Are you going out?" Asked Yukari, who had been seemingly engrossed within a fashion magazine the whole time Masuyo had been interacting with Shinjiro.

"Mmhm," the other girl nodded as she wandered to the door. "We shouldn't be too long though."

"Have fun, and don't do anything that I wouldn't do," Yukari grinned deviously as they exited the building.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shinjiro frowned, habitually slipping his hands into his pockets as they walked together. "Damn, she better not think that this is a--"

"No, she doesn't! She says the same when Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai go out together, though maybe not to their faces... What I mean is, Yukari's just joking."

"Right. Why're you wearing pants today, anyway?"

"Because unlike you Senpai, I have more than one outfit."

"That's news to me."

"Haha, you're hilarious," she sighed, though a small smile darted across her lips (to which she had applied a very subtle layer of gloss, another tip from Bebe).

"What movie are we going to see anyway?"

"Something from the Incredible Pets series."

Shinjiro stopped dead in his tracks. "... You're shittin' me."

"No, I'm not Senpai."

"I ain't watching that crap..."

"... Yes you are," Masuyo beamed up at him. "Heck, it's not my thing either, but movies can be pretty good for you."

"Did someone switch your brain with Iori's?"

She snorted. "Hardly. Now get a move on, else we'll miss it."

Reluctantly Shinjiro allowed himself to be dragged to the train station, ready to be subjected to ninety minutes of detrimental drivel.

**Screen Shot, Screen 1**

For a movie depicting the courageous antics of small, furry creatures, there was quite a large, varied audience. The stereotypical moviegoers were there- the children who ate noisily and kicked the back of the seat in front of them, the teenage couple crowded in the back row who were oblivious to anything but the other's tongue and the man who hadn't stopped coughing since the opening sequence.

Regardless of the fact that they were to have lunch immediately after the screening, Masuyo sat with a bucket of popcorn perched upon her lap and a cup of soda in her left hand. Shinjiro was beside her, slouched in his seat, seemingly sleeping.

"Psst, Senpai, you're missing the good part," she whispered, gently prodding his shoulder with a sticky finger.

"I'm watching it dammit," she heard him grunt.

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep..."

"W-well I'm not," his voice cracked slightly.

"Are you okay Senpai?" She leaned forward; the light emanated by the giant screen illuminated his face enough for her to notice that something was amiss.

"Fine," the male sniffed, shuffling in his seat so that he sat upright. "Totally fine." He blinked rapidly several times, not wanting to rub his eyes and broadcast the fact that he was a little choked up by the scene featuring the dog and the river.

"Tissue?" Masuyo offered casually, her entire face swamped by an amused grin. Damn.

"... You won't say anything about this, got it?" Shinjiro glowered, taking the sheet from her and wiping his eyes.

**Port Island Station**

"Ah!" Masuyo exclaimed, stretching her arms as they exited the movie theatre. "Am I glad to be out of that stuffy place!"

"..." Shinjiro remained silent, tugging at his beanie to see if he could somehow disguise his swollen red eyes.

"Don't worry Senpai, we'll just say that you're allergic to um..." Masuyo surveyed the square, frowning. Suddenly, her face lit up. "Flowers! Yeah, that's it. We were near Rafflesia and..."

"Tch, don't sweat it," he mumbled. "S'not like I could get teased at school."

"Are you sure, Senpai?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "for now let's go grab something to eat, even if you did pig out on snacks."

"You can't watch a movie without popcorn!"

"Whatever," he said nonchalantly, starting to amble off back towards the station. "Why would we be near Rafflesia anyway?" Shinjiro mumbled disdainfully to himself, glancing back to the girl who was dashing after him.

"Did you say something?" She asked between short, shallow breaths. His head moved from side to side.

"You okay with takoyaki from the strip mall?"

"Uh-huh," Masuyo nodded. "Wait a second- takoyaki doesn't constitute a proper meal either!"

"Does when I'm paying," Shinjiro stated simply.

_Maybe it's you who's had their brain switched with someone else's Senpai,_ the girl mused to herself, folding her arms across her torso. _First you cry, then you treat me to lunch? Wait a second... You're buying my silence, aren't you?_

"Uh... You alright Hayami?" Before she knew it, Shinjiro was standing over her, waving one hand in her face. Blinking and hoping that her face did not resemble a radioactive tomato (for it certainly felt that way), Masuyo locked her fingers with his and forced his arm down.

"I'm fine."

"You're a crap liar," he snorted, releasing her hand.

"You used my last tissue," she countered hotly.

"Fair enough," Shinjiro relented, delving into his pocket to check the time on his watch and frowning. Masuyo had seen the object on numerous occasions, making appearances almost as often as his lighter and cigarettes did.

"Are we late for the one-fifteen train?"

"No, we can make it if you stop spacing out."

"I wasn't spacing out!" She protested hotly. "My brain went into shock after hearing that you'd pay, is all."

"If you say so," he smiled, surprisingly warmly for the delinquent. Masuyo bit her lip to prevent herself from returning the expression, albeit in a goofier, giddier form, but made no endeavour to conceal her glee as he turned away and strode up the steps.

**Paulownia Mall, Arcade**

"I am totally gonna kick your ass Senpai," a confident Masuyo grinned, cracking each knuckle on both hands and assuming a defensive boxing stance.

"In your dreams, Hayami," the man replied, "this is an even playing field. Being the wild card doesn't help you here."

"We'll see," Masuyo began swaying from side to side, awaiting the signal to start bludgeoning the punch bag with her fists. The red light changed to green, and with a loud cry she commenced her assault upon the defenceless sack.

"Shit," Shinjiro chuckled to himself. "It's not a Shadow."

"This... Trains... My... Persona..." She said between ragged breaths and sharp punches.

"First the movies, and now games? Damn, are you sure that you're not Iori in drag?" He teased.

"S'true!" She gasped as the bell rang twice to signify the end of her turn. "The game thing, I mean. Junpei's at the hospital today."

"Again?"

"Well," Masuyo tucked the strands of hair that had fallen out of place behind her ears, placing her hands upon her hips. "He is pretty keen on Chidori.... I guess that's what happens when you fall for someone. You want to spend as much time as you can with them, even if you only sit and talk for an hour or so..." She trailed off, anxiously surveying his reaction.

"Maybe," came his shrug. "S'a waste of time if the person doesn't feel the same though. Or if they don't want love."

"Do you think Chidori's like that?" Masuyo frowned, tilting her head to the side and trying to ignore the sensation gnawing at her stomach.

"Dunno, I ain't Chidori, am I?"

"I don't think you'd be able to pull off the lolita look," she snickered, mostly for her own benefit. Anything to alleviate the sinking feeling. "Akihiko-senpai, maybe. He's very pretty."

"Thought you didn't see him in that way," he remarked bitterly.

"No, I don't! Can't a girl say a boy's pretty without being attracted to him?"

"No, because Aki ain't pretty."

"Maybe not to you, but he is to the hundreds of fangirls at school."

"A pain in the ass, that is," Shinjiro frowned.

"Yeah, but Senpai's used to it," the girl pointed out, leaning against the wall. "Hmmm, were you popular with the girls when you went to school, Shinjiro-senpai?"

"Uhh..." The man's face flushed red, and he awkwardly scratched the base of his neck with a hand. "W-what kinda question is that, Hayami?"

"One that seems to have caught you off guard?" She smirked up at him.

"There were... One or two..." He muttered sheepishly. "But... Turned out that they only wanted to speak to me 'cause of Aki." He glanced down to the girl, who had sobered upon hearing this. "What? I'm not bothered about it. It just taught me that girls are a waste of time. No offense."

"None taken," she replied, albeit hollowly. "Um, I'm gonna go get a can of soda, do you want one Senpai?"

"Nah," Shinjiro declined with a shake of the head. "Maybe we should go home?"

"Hmmm, perhaps," Masuyo stopped in her tracks. "But at least let me get a drink."

Shinjiro observed as she disappeared behind a row of racing games, banging his fists against the wall and releasing an frustrated groan once he was sure she could no longer see nor hear him.

"Careful," he flinched upon hearing a female's voice behind him. "You might break that wall."

"Whadaya want?" Shinjiro glanced behind his shoulder, somewhat surprised to see the smartly dressed redhead in the arcade. "Oh, it's you."

"Forgive me for interrupting your time with Hayami, but there's something we need to talk about," Mitsuru said.

"Aki, you promised..." Shinjiro growled lowly.

"Oh no, Akihiko hasn't said anything. I found out when I asked the doctor about Chidori's drugs. We also have security cameras constantly monitoring her, which shows you giving her the suppressant and leaving the bottle on the side. To be honest, I wanted to clarify it with you before asking Akihiko."

"And you had to ask me now, because?" He sighed. "I don't want people knowing."

"I just need to know where the drugs came from, in case we need more for her."

"Good luck with that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You ain't gonna be getting more very easily. I got mine from Strega."

Mitsuru's stoic disposition remained unchanging. "I see."

"Hey Senpai, what're you doing here?" Masuyo blinked, extremely surprised to see the refined Mitsuru Kirijo loitering in an arcade upon returning from the vending machine. "Is uh, everything okay?"

"Yes, I was just informing Shinjiro that I won't be around tonight."

"Oh, I see," she nodded, handing the man a can of Cielo Mist. "How come?"

"Kirijo-related business," she sighed, shaking her head. "I best be off. Oh, you may go to Tartarus tonight so long as you take either Akihiko or Shinjiro with you."

"Okay Senpai," Masuyo mock-saluted. "Take care! What was that about?" She asked upon opening her own can of Mad Bull and taking a sip. "This is one of the last places I'd expect to see her, so it must've been important."

"Not really," Shinjiro inspected his own drink before snapping it open. "Thanks, by the way."

"Hey, did you know that they've got a new print club booth here?"

"I don't do photographs," he grunted.

"But I have one with everyone else..." She pouted. "Even Koro-chan!"

"You seriously brought him in here?"

"No, Fuuka just altered it so it looked like a sticker," Masuyo explained with a slight shrug of her shoulders, consuming more of her fizzy beverage. "Then I just glued it to my folder. But hey, don't deviate from the original subject or anything, Senpai."

"I already said no," he said bluntly.

"I didn't ask," she chuckled. "We don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought it'd be more fun than standing around here." The girl began to swirl the remaining contents of her drink inside the can. "A lot of friends do it so they have mementos of one another."

"Do you really need a photograph of me Hayami?" Shinjiro asked with a heavy sigh and placed a hand on her shoulder, which almost caused her to drop her soda onto the floor. Thankfully Masuyo's hands remained clasped around the aluminium and she avoided spilling Mad Bull all over their shoes.

"Well yes," she nodded curtly. "Because you're one of the people who I trust most, Senpai."

"Oh," the boy said in monotone. "Right." He allowed his arm to flop back down beside him and drained the last drops of Cielo Mist in one go, intent on ignoring the happiness that he felt upon hearing those words. What was the point? Once she knew the truth about everything, he doubted that she would still be trying to persuade him to sit in a booth and take pictures to stick on her folders with her. "Wait a second..." Shinjiro frowned. "What does trust have to do with pictures?"

"Idiot," she scoffed somewhat sheepishly. "You completely missed the point!"

"Sorry," he blinked, casually wandering over to the bin stationed beside a Dance Dance Revolution game and disposing his empty can. "C'mon, let's go."

"Fine," she replied reluctantly, following his suit and getting rid of her Mad Bull. "Wait, I just remembered something. I need to pick up a weapon from the antique shop."

"Huh?"

"The woman in there fuses the items that those golden hand Shadows drop with my Personas," she explained in a low voice as they meandered out of the arcade. "They're a lot more powerful than the weapons we get from the police station, but they're harder to use. I thought it'd make a nice birthday present for Akihiko-senpai, even if I am a day late."

"I see..." Shinjiro nodded. "I'll wait for you by the fountain, okay? Can't stand stores like that... Too much dust."

"Right," she smiled, pushing against the door of the shop- a small bell chimed to alert the owner that she had a customer. "I won't be long."

After witnessing her enter the stuffy store, Shinjiro scouted the benches that encompassed the large, ornate water feature for a vacant seat. His search was unsuccessful, for every spot sans one was taken, and there was no way he was going to wait for Masuyo whilst sitting next to the Gourmet King.

"Hmm," he mused, deciding to circulate the central part of the mall rather than leaning against a wall and (most likely) being ambushed by another SEES member. "Maybe she doesn't have to know, for now... And I can enjoy these last few days..." Trailing off, he sighed. "Who am I kidding? I don't deserve this... She shouldn't waste her time on me any longer... Huh... Time..." Shinjiro realised that he was standing outside the Be Blue V store, and that his attention had been ensnared by the row of watches on display in the window.

_She did say that she wanted a memento,_ was his first train of thought. _If I bought her one of these, then she'd be able to wear it whenever..._

Before he knew it, he had wandered into the brightly-lit store (it was in fact the polar opposite of the place where Masuyo currently way) and was taking a closer inspection at the watches.

"Can I help you, Sir?" The chirpy assistant asked suddenly, causing the male to almost jump out of his skin.

"Huh? U-uh..." He drawled, before composing himself. "I wanna buy a watch for my friend."

"Is your friend a girl or a guy?"

"A girl... No, it ain't like that," Shinjiro grimaced upon seeing her expression light up. "I said she was a friend, didn't I?"

"Sorry, sorry," the woman grinned. "I just saw you outside you see, with a kinda glazed look on your face."

"Is that right?" He quirked a brow. "S'none of your business."

"Aaah, of course not Sir," her grin faded, and she stepped back a few paces. "How about I just leave you to it, and you can ask for my help if you need me?"

"Whatever," Shinjiro shrugged, immediately turning his back on her and scanning the row of accessories carefully laid out across a velvet cloth. He needed to find something that was neither too heavy for her wrist nor too feminine- Shinjiro understood that Masuyo was not into fancy trinkets. Eventually he found the perfect design; a thin-strapped, mother of peal watch whose face was bedecked with a small butterfly. Without bothering to check the price tag, he selected the appropriate box from the shelf and wandered over to the cashier.

**Iwatodai Station**

Ever since they left Paulownia Mall and traversed back to the station, Masuyo had had an inkling that it was going to rain. Not only had the sky been swamped with grey-bellied clouds, but the temperature had dropped and the wind had begun to pick up. She groaned lowly as the first droplets dappled the sidewalk that connected Iwatodai Station to the dormitory, berating herself for not coming prepared and neglecting to wear a jacket. Shinjiro, armed with a bag containing the Persona-infused gauntlets for Akihiko, wasn't as concerned with the prospect of getting soaked. However, he halted in his tracks, placed the bag down on the concrete and removed his coat.

"Here, take this side," he instructed, after draping the garment over his head. "You'll get sick again otherwise."

"O-okay," she nodded, ducking down beneath the arm that was holding the coat out for her and smiling at him gratefully. Both SEES members remained silent as they carefully continued towards the dorm, but each enjoyed the sensation of the other's warmth against their side- even if it was pointless.

**Yukari's Room**

"Gee, you sure are making a habit of this," Yukari shook her head from side to side.

"Sorry, _Mom_," Masuyo grinned as she dried her hair with the towel that she had collected from her room prior to being dragged into Yukari's domain for a 'talk'.

"You have fun?"

"Mmmm, that'd be telling..."

"Did Senpai like the movie?" Chuckled Yukari. "Honestly Masuyo, when Fuuka told me what was on at Screen Shot, I couldn't help but laugh."

"He fell asleep," the other girl laughed, deliberately drying her bangs so that the towel concealed her face.

"Aw, there was me thinking that you two'd be in the back row, making-- Ow!" Yukari cried as she was struck with the towel. "Something else you're making a habit of, abusing me."

"Nyeh," Masuyo blew a raspberry in her friend's direction, returning to drying her brown locks. "You ask for it. Besides, Senpai's not into girls."

"... Seriously?" Yukari blinked in surprise. "Hmmm... That'd make sense... He is rather protective of Akihiko-senpai..."

"Yukari, I'll whip you again if you don't shut up," Masuyo warned, and then realised the mistake in her choice of words as her friend burst into another fit of laughter. "Senpai isn't gay," she continued, regardless. "He just thinks that girls are a waste of time."

"Sorry, I just thought how funny it'd be to see Junpei's reaction to that," Yukari smiled, composing herself. "But, did Shinjiro-senpai say that to you?"

"Yeah, I asked him if he'd had any girlfriends in the past- not outright but y'know, subtly enough to get an answer. He said he got messed around a bit because he was friends with Akihiko-senpai, which taught him that girls weren't worth the time."

"Idiot," Yukari pouted. "If he truly thought that, why would he spend so much time with you?"

"Probably because I force him, most of the time," Masuyo frowned. "I mean, he wasn't exactly keen on coming out with me today."

"Pfft, you two were out way longer than I expected you to be."

"Because I made him go to the arcade, then wait for me outside the antique shop to get Senpai's gloves for his birthday..."

"Masuyo, you're being an idiot," sighed the other girl. "What happened to the girl who saw the positive in everything?"

"She fell in love, which has been scientifically proven to screw with pretty much everyone's minds," Masuyo grimaced. "Don't worry. I'm not going to let this get in the way of training for the next full moon."

A worried expression dominated Yukari's face, the girl reaching for her cell phone and dialling a number.

"What're you doing?" Masuyo queried.

"Calling Fuuka to organise a girl's night for us," Yukari nodded, biting her thumb as she waited for the junior to answer. "Oh, hey Fuuka. Yeah, it's me. You know what we talked about the other day? I think tonight will be good. Yeah, I will. Okay. See you later!"

"... That was brief," frowned Masuyo.

"Mmm," Yukari grinned suspiciously. "We've been thinking that it'd be pretty fun to go into Tartarus in cosplay, seeing as our festival was cancelled."

"I thought you didn't want to cosplay?"

"Not with perverts like Stupei around," Yukari waved a hand dismissively. "I don't mind if it's you, Fuuka, Aigis or even Ken-kun."

"One problem. Mitsuru-senpai isn't here tonight, so if we want to go to Tartarus we gotta take either... Oh no... Takeba, what are you planning?"

Yukari cackled mischievously. "You'll see. I'll get Fuuka to drop your costume to you when she gets back."

**The Dark Hour - Tartarus**

"Woohoo! Cosplay!" Junpei punched the air that circulated the mysterious tower's foyer, looking very dapper in his butler's outfit. "Man oh man, we're so lucky to see the girls in their maid outfits!"

"I thought you liked Chidori?" Akihiko, who was sporting a similar costume, frowned.

"Yeah, I do, but it doesn't mean that I have to be a monk," explained the excited teen. "Besides dude, can you imagine how cute the girls're gonna look in their maid suits? Well, we know what Masuyo looks like because she wears one at work, but still! Yo! Shinjiro-senpai! We're waiting for you, man!""

"I ain't comin'," the gruff voice mumbled from behind the staircase leading to the second floor.

"Dude, you already missed the trip to the beach- as your fellow man, I'm not gonna let you miss out on this," grinned Junpei as he dragged his reluctant upperclassman away from his hiding spot. "Ken-kun, Akihiko-senpai, Koro-chan- c'mon! Time to have some fun!"

Akihiko shot Shinjiro a sympathetic look, but nevertheless followed Junpei to the next level.

"S'pose I gotta go, else I'll never hear the end of it," he groaned, slowly beginning the ascent to the meeting spot.

"You girls look awesome!" Junpei beamed as he caught sight of the four women clad in black and white. "Dang, I wish I'd brought a camera or something."

"Ugh, Stupei," Yukari cringed.

"If I've got to suffer, so have you," Masuyo hissed, glancing over to where the boys were emerging from. "Oh God, don't tell me you invited _everyone_."

"And make them think that it's a ruse to get you and Shinjiro-senpai to stop being idiots and confess to each other?"

"..."

"Don't worry Masuyo-chan," Fuuka patted her friend's shoulder. "Since everyone's in cosplay, we're all bound to feel as awkward as each other."

"Speak for yourself, Junpei's having a blast," Masuyo pouted, indicating to the boy who was attempting to sweet talk Aigis.

"Oh, Shinjiro-senpai! You made it too?" Yukari remarked loudly as the final male stepped into the room. "Wow, you look totally different without your hat on!"

"Hmph," he snorted, despite feeling very self-conscious without his beanie.

"Go on, tell him how nice he looks!" She hissed, prodding Masuyo.

"... Uhh... You look great Senpai," the reluctant maid mumbled, averting her gaze.

"... Sure, Hayami," sniffed Shinjiro, who also wasn't keen on making eye contact.

"Yukari-san, your master plan is not working," Aigis whispered to the other two girls. "Must we proceed with the back-up plot?"

"Nah, they're just too shy to do anything with us around," Yukari smiled. "Okay Fuuka, you know what to do."

"Everyone, could I have your attention please?" The team's support member asked. Despite her small voice, they all heard her- even Junpei. "Mitsuru-senpai said that we could do this so long as we got some proper training in. Rather than go as a group, we'll be splitting into teams of two."

"Why?" Junpei frowned.

"Because apparently there is an important document that we neglected to collect back in August, and Mitsuru-senpai believes that it may be key to learning the truth behind Tartarus. It could be anywhere in the floors that we've explored, apparently."

"I guess that makes sense," Akihiko smiled. "So who's with who?"

"I'll go with Ken-kun," Yukari announced, and glanced pointedly at Aigis.

"Koro-chan, will you accompany me?"

"Arf!" The shiba inu yapped in response- even he had not escaped the clutches of the cosplay demons and was dressed in a black dog coat and a white bow tie. The robot seemed to fully comprehend what he was saying, and smiled.

"Thank you, Koro-chan."

"Oh oh oh! I'm with Masu-chan!" Junpei declared, grabbing the girl by the arm.

"I don't think so, pervert," Yukari shook her head, stomping over to prise Masuyo away from his clutches. "Chidori or no Chidori, you're not going with her. Akihiko-senpai, would you mind pairing with Junpei?"

"Uh... I guess not?" The senior shrugged. "So long as he doesn't try to sneak off on me."

"Aww man!"

"Haha! Good luck with him," she grinned. "Which leaves Masuyo with Shinjiro-senpai."

Masuyo made a mental note to garrote Yukari with that damn bow of hers soon as they left Tartarus.

**Tziah, Floor ??**

"This sure is a pain in the ass, huh?" The girl with the naginata laughed nervously as they tentatively peered around the corner.

"Iori said it was your idea," the axe-wielding Shinjiro replied.

"What?" She exclaimed. "Hell no! This was all down to Yukari. It's bad enough I have to wear one of these at work..."

"You uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It suits you, I guess."

"Thanks... You look weird without your hat, Senpai." Shinjiro raised an eyebrow, and Masuyo amended her statement. "No! It's a good weird! Not that it's weird, just... Different?" She frowned.

"Tch. By the way. There's a Shadow down there." He pointed to the monstrous form that had appeared at the end of the corridor. "We gonna go for it?"

"Well," Masuyo wrinkled her nose. "If it's a small one, sure. I have Ganga with me, so we're covered in terms of healing."

"How do you remember which Personas you have with you anyway?"

"In terms where it's easy to describe... I just focus and reach out to the sea of my soul. There are infinite things floating about in this 'sea', some are closer than others. The ones I can touch are the Personas I can use. If I want to change them or make more, I go to the Velvet Room."

"Oh, when you stand there staring at the wall for God knows how long?" He smirked. "I think I get it. Right. Let's go kick some ass."

Without hesitation, he charged down the hallway; Masuyo followed him, preparing to strike the Shadow in the back and stun it. As they grew closer to the creature it changed shape, mutating into a pair of white Shadows. Death Twins.

"We don't need to call Fuuka for this," Masuyo grinned. Shinjiro nodded, taking the lead and darting towards their opponent. All it took was one swing of his axe, and the foes were knocked to the floor.

"Shit, there's another one!" The male yelled, as a second pair of Death Twins appeared behind their fallen comrades.

"Nata Taishi!" Masuyo yelled, bringing her Evoker to her head and pulling the trigger. Under the mental pressure, the Persona of the Chariot arcana burst forth from her body and delivered a Swift Strike attack to both sets of twins. The first was defeated, and the second was thrown off its feet, leaving Shinjiro to crush it beneath the blade of his axe.

"Adios, assholes," he remarked after both Shadows had been sent to oblivion. "Hey Hayami, why're you staring off into space?"

"Huh?" The girl blinked, after a moment or so of standing around like a zombie. "Oh, I just found another Persona. Usually I don't keep the ones that appear here, but this was a good one. These clothes are really impractical for battle," she added.

"No shit," he sighed irritably. "Where the Hell did you get these things anyway?"

Masuyo groaned, recalling the stoic delight upon Theodore's face when he had handed the clothing over to her, and insisted on ensuring that all her friends had a set too once she had completed more of his requests.

"Um, internet?"

"Figures."

Masuyo bit her lower lip. "Hey Senpai, whilst it's just us here, could I ask you something?"

"Fire away."

"Earlier you said that girls were a waste of time, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think that I'm a waste of time?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snorted. "C'mon Hayami, you know that I wouldn't hang out with you if I didn't want to. You're such an idiot sometimes," he smirked, reaching out and ruffling her hair.

"Heh," she smiled sheepishly, batting his arm away with the hand that wasn't clutching the naginata. "Sorry."

"Tch, let's go. I'm not gonna be too pleased if that idiot Iori finds the document before we do," Shinjiro remarked, re-commencing his patrol of the floor.

"You do realise that the document's probably just a fabrication, right Senpai?"

Shinjiro halted in his tracks, turning around to face her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Masuyo nodded, feeling her heart beginning to accelerate within her ribcage. "Yukari made it up so she could get us two on our own." Upon hearing him tut loudly, the girl forced out a shrill laugh. "I mean, pretty stupid right? She's got the wrong idea, hasn't she?"

In two minds about how to respond to this, Shinjiro decided to take the safest route out (for him, anyhow) and remained silent, avoiding her gaze.

"Senpai? Y-you okay?" She stammered, despite her efforts to maintain her casual facade.

"... Keep very quiet," he whispered lowly, as the faint sound of chains being dragged across the floor reverberated within the passage.

"Huh?"

"Another Shadow just appeared behind you. It's a pretty large one."

_"Masuyo-chan! Shinjiro-senpai!"_ Fuuka's voice echoed within their minds. _"I finally got through to you! Please be careful- I can sense Death!"_

Before she could react, Shinjiro had grabbed her about the waist and pulled her into him with one arm, his other hand covering her mouth. The next thing she knew, his breath was tickling her cheek as he murmured into her ear.

"Don't do anything unless I tell you to."

Red eyes wide, she stared anxiously at the figure that was slowly approaching them. Shinjiro removed his hand, though he still held her close to him in order to prevent her from doing anything reckless. Despite being appointed their leader, she was not necessarily the strongest member of the team. Akihiko had informed him of their exploits earlier in the year, and Shinjiro wasn't keen on relying on luck in this situation.

_"If you are looking for an exit, your best bet is to use the access point on the next floor!"_ Fuuka informed them from her position in the foyer. _"I can't say for sure where the stairs are though!"_

"You're gonna run, Hayami," Shinjiro instructed softly. "Run ahead and find the stairs. I'll be right behind you. Don't look back, it'll only slow you down."

"Senpai..."

"Do you hear? Don't look back." He slowly turned them both around, allowing his other arm to flop back to his side. "I'll see you by the stairs."

"R-right," she trembled upon hearing the scraping noise grow louder and louder. A cold air descended upon them, causing her bare arms to break out into goose flesh. A gentle shove courtesy of her upperclassman encouraged her to begin running, and thankfully she heard a second set of footsteps someway behind hers. She wheeled around corners and dodged the peripherals of several Shadows, desperately seeking the stair case that led to the next The toxins generated by the negative atmosphere of Tartarus made her feel exhausted after a while, but this was different- she was beginning to feel extremely sluggish, even though she had barely covered an entire floor.

"Shit!" She heard Shinjiro holler. "Keep goin' Hayami! I can take these shitheads down!"

"No!" Masuyo all but skidded to a stop, turning around to witness him being dragged into combat with a pair of Arcane Turrets. "Senpai, I can't let you do that alone!"

"Stupid, listen to me!" He protested as she charged laboriously towards the melee, readying her weapon. "That thing's not too far behind! Get to where it's safe!"

"Those things are strong against your attacks! You need Zio!" Masuyo withdrew her Evoker from the pocket of her skirt that Theodore had kindly added, mentally dismissing Nata Taishi in exchange for Thoth. Shinjiro was powerless to watch her charge the electricity spell as Death grew closer; the depressing aura emanating from the creature becoming increasingly more intense. With a loud roar, Masuyo cast Mazionga on the tank-like Shadows, whose turrets burst into flames.

"Idiot!" Shinjiro seethed, taking action and seizing hold of the girl. He dragged her away from the chaos like a ragdoll, but Death's innate ability was draining their energy. Within fifty or so paces there was still no sign of the stairs, and Death was swiftly closing in on its prey. With a triumphant screech, the entity swung its scythe down towards the two doomed teens who were helpless to stop it...


	7. Without Shinjiro?

**Without Shinjiro?**

"Uriel!" A voice hollered from seemingly nowhere, the radiant light emanated by the angelic Persona temporarily dazzling Death and causing it to stagger backwards. "Masuyo-sama, move out of the way!"

Shinjro, exhausted as he was, acted quickly. Throwing his arms about Masuyo and tackling the girl to the floor, he rolled them both out of harm's way, leaving the Persona of the mysterious blonde man to deal with the monstrosity. Who the Hell was he? How did he know the girl in the maid outfit?

The sounds of metal clashing against metal echoed about the hallway, the occasional screech from Death causing all nearby Shadows to flee to the deepest, darkest corners of the labyrinth. Masuyo's eyes were wide with terror, and her complexion had become akin to that of a ghost. However, he could feel her heart thundering within her ribcage, her chest was still rising and falling as her lungs begged for air.

_"Masuyo-chan? Shinjiro-senpai? Are you okay?" _Fuuka's telepathy had a frantic tone attached to it. _"I'm getting a reading of another powerful presence! Please answer me!"_

"We're fine," Shinjiro reported raggedly, untangling his arms from about the girl's body and sitting upright, using a nearby wall to support himself. "Well, still alive, anyway. This weirdo in blue's popped up. He's fighting Death right now, seems to be winning, too," he added, as the Persona named Uriel skewered the creature with its sword and dodged the retaliating blow. For a moment he heard nothing but the sounds of combat, but Fuuka soon resumed sending him psychic messages.

_"Akihiko-senpai says to get out of there as soon as you can. The ally you spoke of may turn on you once Death has been driven away, and it's not long now until the end of the Dark Hour!"_

"Kinda hard when Hayami's out of it," he wheezed, staring down at the petrified woman. "I ain't exactly peachy either. Death sucked our energy up."

Another pause, as this information was relayed to the squad, scattered throughout Tartarus.

_"Akihiko-senpai, Junpei-kun and Yukari-chan are on their way. Do you know which floor you're on?"_

"Sorry," Shinjiro muttered, "all I know is that we're pretty close to the blocked floor." Brown eyes rolled in their sockets to stare at the stranger who had more or less saved their lives. Armed with nothing but a book, the blonde seemed unfazed by the unholy deity and more than capable of dealing with it as he was currently demonstrating. He didn't even use an Evoker...

Then, the SEES member couldn't resist any longer. His eyelids were growing heavier as he strained to watch the fight play out, and within seconds he had slumped to the floor, completely exhausted.

*~*~*~*~*

This was now the second time that Masuyo had evaded death. The first time was now nothing more than the hazy memory of a young child, but the repercussions still lingered within the present- the absence of her parents was evidence of that. Yet as her eyes stared up at the ceiling unblinkingly, all that she could hear was the screeching of brakes, the scream that came from her mother's mouth and then the mighty explosion from afar. As if she were trapped inside a glass bubble, the sounds and fragmented images repeated themselves over and over like a cruel film of tragedy, bouncing off the sphere and straight back inside her mind no sooner had they left.

"Masuyo-sama! Masuyo-sama!"

What? Her mother had never called her that...

"Masuyo-sama!" Someone grabbed the girl by her shoulders and shook her vigorously. The glazed expression within her eyes shattered as she was escorted back to reality.

"Am I...? Wait, where's Senpai?"

Theodore chuckled, cupping her chin with a hand and tilting her head so that she could see his face.

"You're still in Tartarus, Masuyo-sama. Your companion is over there, sleeping," gently, he guided her red eyes to the form of the butler sprawled across the floor opposite them.

"Theodore... You..." She gently batted his hand away. "Did you save us?"

"Hmmmm... Which answer would you like? The true one, or the one that I will be telling to my master?"

"Gah... I'm sorry..." The girl hung her head in shame. "Really, I am... If I were stronger, then maybe..." Her voice quivered as she blinked back tears. There was no point in crying, no merit in lingering within the past, but still the saline droplets adamantly clustered at her ducts. "... I mean, putting him in harm's way is the last thing I want. I want to protect him, not almost get him killed for God's sake!" She slammed her fists down against the floor in frustration, ignoring the pain that coursed through her hands. "I have to get stronger, I need to get stronger!" Pushing Theodore away she shakily rose to her feet, collected her naginata and began to stumble down the passageway. "Come on out you damn Shadows!"

"Masuyo-sama!" An alarmed Theodore sprung up off the floor and gave pursuit. "Your body is not yet back to its original state!" He was able to catch up with her before she managed to stray too far, reluctantly restraining her as she attempted to brush him off with her weapon. Kicking and screaming, he dragged her back to the area in which Shinjiro rested, sitting the girl down and eventually wrenching her naginata from her grasp.

"No, I have to be stronger..." She whispered to herself repeatedly, avoiding his gaze like a small child who had just been reprimanded by her father.

The Velvet Room's assistant watched with a little uncertainty as streams of tears cascaded down her cheeks. He had never seen a human cry before, and sadness was not something that he and his sisters identified with. However, he felt a peculiar pang in his abdomen and the urge to take her into a comforting embrace was irrepressible.

"W-what are you doing?" She sniffed, gradually returning to her senses. The make-up which Yukari had applied to her eyes was ruined thanks to the tears, dark smudges dappling her upper face.

"This is what you do when someone is upset, yes?"

"Y-yeah, b-but," Masuyo stuttered, "this isn't like you..."

"My apologies, Masuyo-sama. I should have asked first," Theodore murmured, resting his head upon her shoulder and hugging her tighter. "Do you mind if I hold you like this?"

For moment Masuyo closed her eyes and tried to delude herself that it was her senpai holding her and not Igor's assistant. Pressing her face against his chest and clinging to the back of his jacket in response to his question, it was all she could do not to start sobbing again, for Theodore did not reek of cigarette smoke. His clothing was smooth and silky, much like the man's demeanour.

She opened her eyes, realising that she had probably dirtied Theodore's uniform. Her illusion was further shattered as he pulled away and stared down at her with his princely-handsome face; it was nothing like Shinjiiro's rugged looks that filled her every daydream. Her lips trembled as she fought to suppress the tears. Why was it Theodore holding her like this, and not the male whom she loved more than any other?

"It's okay Masuyo-sama," he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear with a gloved hand. "Let it all out. You have had a very close brush with the Reaper. Emotionally, you will be... All over the place, is how I have heard it be described."

"I don't want to cry any more," she murmured, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand and further smearing her mascara and eye-liner across her cheekbones.

"No? Any other human would be the same. But then again, you are the current guest of the Velvet Room, the one with infinite potential. By the way, I sense your friends - they are on the floor below us. Would you like me to remain here with you?"

Gnawing her lower lip, Masuyo shook her head.

"They'd only ask more questions, and I want the priority to be getting him out," she glanced tentatively to Shinjiro, who still seemed to be out cold.

"Do not worry, he only passed out from exhaustion," the blonde explained. "The Reaper has an innate ability to affect the status of its prey; for example you were in a state of fear before I healed you. He will be fine, so long as he gets some rest. You on the other hand..."

"How come you didn't heal him too?" She frowned, using her apron to erase the remnants of her sorrow.

"I... Well..." Theodore for once was unable to reply right away. "I ran out of power. Much of my energy was used fighting the Reaper, and I only had enough soul power left to cast one spell... You were my priority, Masuyo-sama. And I hope that you will wash that, for I toiled many hours creating that costume for you."

"Then you didn't purposefully leave him like that because you resent him or something?" Masuyo ignored the new piece of information that he had given her.

"Is that what you really think?" The man rose to his feet, picking his book up from the floor and tucking it beneath an arm in a stiff, offended manner. The silent atmosphere within this section of Tziah was swiftly eliminated by the cries of familiar voices somewhere in the distance. "If you believe that I am jealous, then maybe I shouldn't tell you that I wasn't the one who saved you. Yes, I stopped the Reaper, but had he not told you to run, then..." He trailed off, as the shouts belonging to Masuyo's team mates grew louder. "I hope you understand that it is not my job as an assistant to become part of a love triangle, or indeed any two-dimensional shape. Take care of yourself, Masuyo-sama." Theodore said rather stiffly as he bowed and vanished in the same sudden, silent manner in which he had appeared.

"Masu-chan? Shinjiro-senpai?" Junpei's hollers were now very close, and Masuyo could make out the sound of multiple footsteps pounding against the marble floor.

"Shinji! Where are you man?"

"Masuyo! I'm sorry, this is all my fault!"

Groggily, Masuyo utilised the wall in order to get to her feet. Despite Theodore's intervention, her legs were trembling beneath her weight and nausea prickled the back of her throat (her previous escapade hadn't benefited her either). It was a cough that gave their location away, and the sight of three concerned teenagers running towards them was a welcome one.

"Damn, you guys gave us a fright," Junpei said, shaking his head as Akihiko and Yukari tended to Shinjiro and Masuyo respectively. "How the heck did you get away from Death without getting your asses kicked?"

"Shut up Stupei," Yukari glowered. "I am so sorry Masuyo. If I'd known it would come to this, I would have never... Hey, have you been crying?"

"Wow, you look like a panda!" Remarked the man in the top hat. "It's kinda cute, even if your eyes are all puffy and stuff."

"Hey Junpei, quit making stupid comments and help me with Shinji," a stern Akihiko commanded from the other side of the passageway. "He's heavier than he looks."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes and reluctantly wandered over to help his upperclassman.

"You okay?" Yukari whispered, nudging the other girl with her elbow.

"Mmm," Masuyo replied mechanically, her eyes having glazed over completely as if the girl who had been engaging with Theodore had retreated inside a shell. "I need to be stronger, Yukari."

"Well yeah, we all need to get stronger to fight Strega," Yukari's brow wrinkled with concern. "But you need to go rest."

"W-where's my naginata? I can't fight without it."

"Junpei's got it," the fairer brunette smiled weakly.

"Hmmmm," Masuyo now glanced to where Akihiko and Junpei were hauling Shinjiro to his feet, attempting to drape either of his arms over their shoulders and drag him along the hallway, feeling an uncomfortable twinge within her heart at the sight of his flaccid form. "Lend me your bow, okay? I need to go fight Shadows."

"No you idiot," sighed Yukari, "The Dark Hour's almost over."

"Oh." The other girl glanced to the floor. "Then we'll go tomorrow."

"Um, sure," Yukari blinked, a little perturbed by Masuyo's demeanour. "Right now, you need to sleep."

Masuyo groaned as the more presentable of the two maids urged her forward - no doubt her body would be covered in bruises the next morning. The duo followed the males through the winding corridors, towards the stairs that led to the access point.

* * *

**September 24th 2009**

**Floor 1, Lounge**

"I don't know what on Earth you were all thinking," the redhead addressed the five students who had congregated around the sofas. "But your actions almost lost us two members."

"For the eighteenth time, we're sorry," Yukari bowed her head. "We were just trying to have some fun because the festival was cancelled and Masuyo got sick..."

"Look, I can understand that you wanted to do something a little different, but did you really have them go all the way up to Tziah? What if it had been Amada with Hayami, and not Shinjiro? I thought you were more sensible than that." It was now Akihiko's turn to receive a fierce stare from the heir to the Kirijo Group.

"Look Senpai, how 'bout we just skip the lecture and make a rule saying that we can't go to Tartarus without you home?" Junpei suggested.

"Hmph, maybe that would be a good idea, seeing as Akihiko was unable to contest the will of three teenage girls and a robot..." Mitsuru shook her head. "I'm not angry as much as I am relieved that they're okay though."

"How is Shinjiro-senpai?" Fuuka asked hopefully. "Is he awake yet?"

"I haven't seen him."

"Yeah, it's probably best if we wait for him to wake up, rather than go in his room and disturb him," Akihiko mumbled. "Shinji isn't a morning person at the best of times."

"At least one of them is sleeping," scowled Yukari. "Masuyo's just been curled up in a little ball this whole time, staring at the wall. I tried speaking to her, but she won't respond."

"I told you, I'm having a doctor examine the two of them today," Mitsuru sighed. "But just because she's having a day off school, doesn't mean that you can too."

"Geez, I know," the brunette glowered.

"Look Takeba, she'll be fine. I've got the best medical team coming in an hour or so."

**The Dark Hour - Masuyo's Room **

"Good evening," the whimsical tone of a blue haired child filled the room inhabited by the girl who was listening to her favourite songs in a bid to drown out the devastating cacophony of bangs, screeches and screams that lingered within her mind. "How are you today?"

Upon receiving no response, Pharos shifted from his position beside the door to appear at the end of the bed, resting his chin on the post and staring at the woman with his eerie azure eyes.

"I wasn't planning on visiting until next week," he chuckled, "but I saw that you ran into a few problems last night in the tower. Are memories coming back to you as well? You do not seem like your usual self."

Masuyo remained unmoving, though Pharos was now unable to hear the music pouring from her headphones.

"I see," Pharos said, tilting his head to one side. "Sometimes it takes a great flood to wash away the detritus that has collected over time, leaving the surface beneath exposed. Do you know what Death represents?" The boy asked. "A lot of people have misconceptions about it you know. Many fear Death, but they have no need.

"The flower that you've been tending to is almost in bloom," Pharos added in the calm manner that he always retained during their exchanges, often spontaneously and radically steering their conversations in completely different directions. "The others will follow soon after, I expect. When the last bud blossoms... Will you be ready for the end? I shall come and see you again soon," the child vanished from his spot at the end of the bed, appearing by the door. "I hope that your next ordeal is as successful as your past ones," he smiled before fading away into nothingness.

Silence. Not a single noise sounded within Masuyo's skull in the aftermath of Pharos' visit, save for the lyrics pumping from her music player.

_I will,_

_Burn my dread._

_I once ran away from the God of fear,_

_And he chained me to despair._

_Burn my dread._

_I'll break the chain,_

_And run 'til I see the sunlight again._

_I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight._

**The Dark Hour - Shinjiro's Room**

Since the doctor had rudely awakened him fourteen or so hours previously, the man in the black turtleneck sweater had been unable to sleep. Perhaps it was the fear of another white-coated know-it-all bursting in whilst he slumbered, eagerly prodding and poking him with various instruments in an endeavour to inspect his condition. Shinjiro hadn't reacted very well, delivering a blow to the male's stomach that resulted in two more 'medical experts' being called out to deal with him. It had been a pain in the ass.

He desperately craved a cigarette, longing for the taste of tobacco and the relaxing sensation that one could only achieve by inhaling the concoction of lung-damaging substances. The bastards had confiscated every last one, saying that it was imperative that he did not smoke indoors.

Shinjiro cursed to himself, sitting upright and staring at the waxing yellow crescent that dominated the sky, the verdant light that swamped the room illuminating his scruffy form. It wasn't as if he could go out and buy some smokes either, for all the convenience stores within the vicinity were currently inaccessible and their cashiers transmogrified. He was running out of money, too. With a grimace, the man rolled off the bed and to his feet. Any injuries that he sustained had been cured, no doubt by Aki - Takeba would have been concentrating on her friend, and Ken Amada... Well, healing would be the last thing on that Persona user's mind.

He had little over a week now, the appearance of Death within Tartarus had confirmed it for him. Now that Amada had the ability to summon a powerful creature of his own, what was preventing the youth from exacting his revenge? It was apt that Shinjiro met his demise in the same way that his victim had, and with Castor weakened by the drugs he would be unable to defend himself - not that Shinjiro would want to fight back against the child.

Was Aki still awake? He considered venturing out of his room and disturbing the fair-haired teen. Then again, he had nothing in his possession that would serve as a suitable lock pick. Back when he and Akihiko were living in the orphanage, Shinjiro would often break into his friend's room late at night because he was having difficulty sleeping; after all, staring at the ceiling was only fun for a few seconds. The man smirked to himself at the memory of being scolded by the workers, their punishments never enough to dissuade him from his exploits.

His smile did not last for long, for as he thrust his hands in the pockets of his jacket (he had changed clothes soon after waking up), his fingers did not brush against the cold, silver metal of his watch like they usually did.

_I'm sure I put it in here..._ He frowned, carefully removing the contents of his pockets and laying them out on the desk. The trinket was not among them.

"Dammit!"

* * *

**September 25th 2009**

**Floor 1, Lounge**

"Have I seen your watch? Nope, sorry Shinji," Akihiko said, in between mouthfuls of ramen. "Do you remember when you last had it?"

"The other day, when Hayami and me went out," Shinjiro sighed, "but I've already checked all the places we visited. Probably fell out when we were on the train or somethin'. Oh well, s'not like it's worth anything."

"You're just gonna give up like that? Shinji, you've had it since you were a kid!"

"So? What good is it gonna do when I kick the bucket? Not as if dead people need to know the time, is it?" He mumbled lowly so only Akihiko could hear him, noticing that Junpei had come downstairs, sporting his coat over the Gekkoukan High uniform.

"Hey Senpai," he smiled, "I'm just gonna head over to the hospital and visit Chidori. Mitsuru-senpai said that now Masu-chan's almost back to normal, Ikutsuki-san's coming over to talk to you both about the weird presence that saved you from Death."

"Right, that Reaper thing," Shinjiro muttered, scowling at the memory of the blonde man who had saved them.

_First some idiot comes on the scene and saves me like some sorta freakin' hero, then I lose my damned watch, _he seethed.

"You okay Shinji?" Akihiko nudged him with an elbow. "You look like you're gonna kill someone."

"Tch." Shinjiro eyed the youngest of the three males.

Junpei gulped nervously. "Well, I must be off!" He forced a chuckle. "See ya later Senpai."

**Floor 4, Control Room**

Mitsuru had decided that it was best if only herself, Fuuka and the Chairman participated in the discussion with Shinjiro and Masuyo- after all, Junpei had gone out and Yukari had left with Ken to take Koromaru for his walk. The five of them were congregated around the table, with Ikutsuki taking up the single armchair and the girls the sofa. Shinjiro had been relegated to the pouffe nearest the older man, and sat with one leg crossed over the other, hands in his watch-less pockets.

"I'm very glad that you're feeling better, Masuyo," Ikutsuki smiled warmly to the dishevelled looking student. "Mitsuru tells me that you've been sick recently, so you must've been extremely frustrated to be holed up in your room again."

"I'm okay," the girl returned the smile, though hers was far more strained. "Hopefully I can get back to school tomorrow."

"We'll see," Mitsuru said, much like a parent would. "But first, I'd like for the three of you to explain about the presence in Tartarus. Obviously Yamagishi can't give as much detail, but I'd still like for you to tell us exactly what you felt. How strong was it in comparison to Death?"

"You mean the Reaper," corrected Masuyo. "Sorry," her teeth clamped about her lower lip.

"The Reaper then," Mitsuru quirked one finely-plucked brow.

"It was much more powerful than anything I'd felt before," the teal-haired female began thoughtfully. "It... It reminded me of Masuyo-chan, actually..."

"I see," Ikutsuki pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"As for the visuals?" The redhead addressed the other two. Shinjiro tutted to himself.

"Some guy in blue. Wasn't a cop. Managed to summon a Persona without using an Evoker."

"Strega?"

"Nah, that thing would've kicked their asses."

"Hayami? Do you have anything to add?"

"I don't know what I can say," she mumbled, staring down at the floor. "After all, he's already in trouble because of me."

"So, you know that guy?" Shinjiro quizzed, causing Mitsuru to stare at him. "Well, he addressed her with 'sama' when he appeared. Didn't think much of it - too busy trying not to get killed."

"He's just an ally of mine. I didn't know he was a Persona user though," explained the brunette. "Really, I can't say much - other than I promise he's not a threat. He wouldn't dream of harming us."

"Hmmm... A man in blue... Haven't I seen you with him before, Masuyo-chan?" Fuuka pursed her lips. "I thought that he was a student from another school..."

"Umm..." Masuyo avoided making eye contact with Shinjiro, who was now staring directly at her. "Perhaps, but there's nothing going on between us!"

"Look, let's not stray away from the reason why we're here," sighed Mitsuru. "Whoever this man is, he's a Persona user who might be able to help us in our fight against the Shadows."

"Tch, he can have my room," Shinjiro stated bitterly as he stood up and began walking to the door. "I ain't gonna be here for much longer anyway."

"Shinjiro?" Ikutsuki frowned. "We haven't finished yet."

"Like I give a damn," the delinquent shrugged. "Why don't you get Hayami to call up her friend? I'm sure he'd love to be in this meeting."

"What's gotten into you?" Mitsuru got to her feet and stalked after him. "Look, I'm sorry that I haven't let you smoke for the last two days, but the doctor said--"

"A load of bullshit. Starving me of nicotine ain't gonna help things. I'm still leaving after the next mission," he announced, wrenching the door open and storming off down the stairs.

"Did you know about this?" Mitsuru barked to a shell-shocked Masuyo, who shook her head. Calming down, the senior pondered something for a second and then glanced to Ikutsuki, who nodded. "Of course," she mumbled. "Yamagishi. Hayami. Would you mind leaving? We've got all we need from you, and I need to discuss something with the Chairman."

"Come on Masuyo-chan, we'll go downstairs," Fuuka smiled, helping the other girl to her feet and guiding her out of the room.

**Naganaki Shrine**

It was a lot cooler than it had been recently, that was for sure. Absentmindedly watching the puffs of smoke drift towards the cloudless night sky was a release for the man who had been cooped up inside. The moon was thicker now - tomorrow it would be half-full, leaving eight days until everything was over.

Shinjiro took another drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out on the wall. Part of him imagined that it was that smarmy man in blue, as he squashed the butt against the stone surface.

"Thought you might be here," said a voice from afar, as the sound of leaves crunching beneath a pair of boots filled the otherwise tranquil area.

"Yeah? Good for you," he muttered, mashing the remains of the cigarette with his fist. "Surprised you didn't go out to thank your friend now that you're better."

Despite his aggressive attitude, Shinjiro brushed the mangled stub off the wall so that she could sit beside him. Neither could look at the other, and both sat in silence for what seemed like eternity until the girl was unable to restrain it any longer.

"You said you were leaving. Why? Have I pissed you off that much that you can't stand to be part of the team anymore?" Masuyo sighed.

"Tch. It ain't you, idiot," he mumbled a reply. "S'just... Complicated, that's all."

"You won't tell me why?"

"It's better you don't know," Shinjiro said darkly. "I mean, it ain't anything to do with you, so..."

"Fine," she raised her eyebrows. "But then... I can't convince you to stay? There's nothing I can do or say that will make you change your mind?"

"Hmph, maybe if you had a time machine," he smiled to himself. "No, after the mission, I ain't coming back. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone... Just say to Yamagishi that I wasn't talkin' straight 'cuz I hadn't had a smoke. I'll handle Mitsuru and the Chairman."

"If you're sure..." The girl frowned, feeling her heart sinking deeper and deeper with each passing second. "... You will stay in contact though, won't you?"

"I dunno," was the blunt reply.

"Oh..." Masuyo hoped that he wouldn't notice that her ruby-hued eyes were saturated with tears. "I would've thought that you'd still talk to Akihiko-senpai or something."

"Aki doesn't need me anymore," Shinjiro nodded. "He's got Mitsuru and you guys. Before, when it was just the three of us, Aki kept to himself. Sounds corny, but now he's starting to loosen up a bit and it's good to see him around other people and having fun instead of staying shut up in his room punching crap."

Their conversation deteriorated to silence once again. For the second time, Masuyo was the one to resurrect it.

"Have you got the time, Senpai? It'd be a good idea to go home soon. Oh, the battery on my phone's dead," she added, upon receiving a questioning look.

"Dunno. Lost my watch," he informed her indifferently. "S'no big deal."

"Stupid," Masuyo rolled her eyes. "You always have that watch with you."

"Your point?" He asked with a sigh. "You're just the same as Aki. No wonder he sees you as a sister figure, you both like to nag me about smoking and shit, and you both get worked up over a lost watch."

"Well, we care about you," she sniffed. "Obviously you don't feel the same, because you're just gonna abandon us and disappear."

"Tch, you think you know it all, don't you?"

"I don't, because there's something you're not telling me."

"Well, it ain't as if I'm obliged to. Like I said before, it's got nothing to do with you. Don't look at me like that Hayami, you're starting to piss me off."

"Likewise," Masuyo scowled, turning away from him. "It just really bugs me when you're like this."

"Tch," he rummaged in his pockets for another cigarette. "I won't stop you from leaving."

"No, I'm not going back yet," she said adamantly. "It doesn't matter when I go to bed, the pills will work for me."

"They gave you medicine too?" Shinjiro asked, flicking his thumb against the wheel of his lighter, the mechanism causing the device to emit a sudden, yellow flame.

"Yeah."

"I poured mine down the sink," the man admitted with a smirk. "You should do the same with yours. Stuff like that ain't good for you."

"I still can't stop thinking about the Reaper, and how close we came to..."

"We lived, right?" He nudged her gently with an elbow. "Thanks to your friend."

"You aren't happy about that, are you? Him helping out, I mean."

Shinjiro snorted. "Yeah. Owing people's not really my thing."

"Is that why you're leaving?"

"Geez, you don't give up, do you?" He surveyed her with mingled amusement and annoyance. "Just shut up about it already."

"Fine, I'll keep my mouth closed - again," Masuyo frowned. "I'll um... Miss you."

"Huh?" The cigarette almost fell from between his lips. "What?"

"W-well, with you gone, I won't have anyone to nag!" She laughed hollowly, slapping him on the back and almost causing him to choke on the cancer stick. "Plus I like the conversations we have here, even if you are a complete asshole sometimes."

"I see," Shinjiro recovered, drawing on his cigarette in a pensive manner. "We ought to go soon."

"We?"

"Yeah. My ass is getting numb, and you need rest if you're planning to go back to Gekko tomorrow."

"Now who's nagging who?" She teased, getting to her feet.

"Tch. I ain't nagging anybody," Shinjiro shook his head, following her down the path.

* * *

**October 2nd, 2009**

**Paulownia Mall**

"Ken-kun's not been himself lately," Fuuka said as the two girls cruised through the crowds of students and housewives in the direction of the police station.

"Well, it is coming up to the anniversary of his mother's death," Masuyo explained. "When I went to visit my parents' graves, I saw his mother's too. It's... Sunday."

"The day of the mission," the meeker student nodded. "I take it he won't be joining us then."

"I'd like to avoid it, but if it gets down to it, we have no choice but to have him fight. It sounds harsh, but there's not much else we can do."

"And Shinjiro-senpai?"

"Like I said before," Masuyo pouted, "he wasn't thinking straight when he said that. He was pretty pissed about Mitsuru having his cigarettes taken away."

"Oh. Did you bring enough yen this time?"

"Mmhm," Masuyo patted the pocket of her skirt. "Got it all here. I dunno how we'll get the you-know-whats out of there though. Usually it's quiet when I get new weapons, but today's pretty manic in here."

"The weather is going to take another turn in the next few days." Explained Fuuka. "Exams are coming up soon; people must be getting supplies whilst they can."

"Hrmm... So long as we don't bump into anyone on the way out, I suppose we can manage."

"What are we buying, anyway?"

"Junpei needs a new katana, Mitsuru-senpai requested that we purchase her a new fencing foil. Aigis could do with a new set of legs too... Ikutsuki-san made an arrangement with Officer Kurosawa, so they stock parts for her too," she smiled upon witnessing Fuuka's puzzlement.

Despite her cheery disposition, Masuyo was extremely troubled. With only two days to go until the next full moon, in addition to the remnants of her encounter with the Reaper that still haunted her, she was doing everything she could to distract herself. Oddly enough, Shinjiro had hardly been around when she had wanted to hang out with him - when she found out he was available from Akihiko it would only conflict with her own schedule (Rio had been badgering her about volleyball club since she returned to school, and Bébé was desperate for the girl to help him finish the kimono that would hopefully secure his residence in Japan). Therefore, she was becoming increasingly saddened by the fact that he would just abandon the group once the next mission was over. Shinjiro had sworn her to secrecy, so not even Yukari or Akihiko were aware of her turmoil.

"Do you think that we should get some armour for us too? We're not sustaining that much damage when we train at the moment, but it might be worth it to buy some before we head up to the next part of Tartarus?" Quizzed the brunette as they entered the police station. Sure enough, Officer Kurosawa was positioned behind the counter.

"Hey," he acknowledged the duo with a nod. "You here for the usual reason?"

"Yessir," Masuyo returned the gesture. "Katanas, foils and leg parts please."

"One second," the man said, heading out to the back of his miniature store. He returned promptly, carrying three black cases in his arms and laying them out before them. "Tsubaki-maru, Skrep, and Cobalt Legs. That'll set you back about one-hundred-and-fifty thousand yen."

"Hmm, we'll just take the weapons then," Masuyo frowned. "I've only got one-twenty on me."

They made the exchange, each girl taking a case from the counter in order to carry it back to the dormitory. None of the officers patrolling the area would approach them on their journey home, for they had all been notified by both Kurosawa and the Kirijo group.

"By the way kids," the policeman called after them, just as Masuyo and Fuuka were about to exit the station. "You know anyone who's lost a watch? There's one in Lost and Found that's been there for a while now. If no-one takes it, one of the junior officers'll swipe it, and it's a pretty expensive looking watch."

Masuyo all but dropped the case that was housing Junpei's new katana, her heart pausing within her chest as the information sunk in. If it was Shinjiro's watch, then...

"Here, I've got it right now. Nice piece of silver, if you ask me..."

**3rd Floor, Masuyo's Room**

It truly was a magnificent specimen, the pocket watch that had miraculously been handed in to the police station. Magnificent, yet extremely heavy, as Masuyo's hand began to protest against her holding it up against the sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. Would she be able to return it to its owner in time? She could always leave it outside his door, or even sneak inside his room whilst it was unlocked, but Masuyo thought it would be best if she handed it back to him personally; at least it would give her one last chance to say good bye, before they got caught up in the preparations for the mission.

There came two loud raps on the door, a pattern that Masuyo did not recognise (for Yukari and Fuuka each had their signature knocking styles).

"Come in," she called, hiding the watch beneath her pillow and sitting innocently on her bed. The wooden panel opened partially, concealing the person who had disturbed her.

"Hey, s'me," Shinjiro mumbled, gruffer than usual. "You free tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah, I think so Senpai," she nodded, despite him not being able to see her- why was he hiding, anyway?

"Meet me at the shrine at six. Make sure you come alone."

"Sure," she said faintly, a little taken-aback by his sudden proposition.

"Right then. Later, Hayami." Shinjiro pulled the door shut and Masuyo was left alone once more.

"Why?" She whispered, snatching her headphones from the end of her bed and pulling them over her ears. "Why do you have to do this to me, you idiot? Why can't you be a normal guy and just..."

A calm, yet subtly melancholic tune was played inside her head, courtesy of her music device. Despite her frustration, she felt her eyes close and thus allowed herself to be swept away by the simple melody that reminded her of all the times they had argued, eaten ramen together and spent ages chatting at the shrine... The happiness that had warmed her from head to toes whenever she had been in his company.

_No, _she thought, as the song faded._ I can't just let everything that's happened go to waste, and even if he doesn't feel the same it'd be better than living my life wondering 'what if'. Tomorrow, I'll do it. I'll tell Shinjiro-senpai how I truly feel about him._

* * *

**A/N: **I apologise for the wait with this chapter- especially with the previous one ending so abruptly. Since Chapter 6, I've been on holiday, gotten sick (damn asthma T_T), and redrafted this part about five times before finally being satisfied with it. XD; I am very much looking forward to writing the next chapter. Bet you can't guess why. XD

And thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and whatever'd this story; by doing things like that, you guys get me up off my procrastinating ass and make me want to work on this story, rather than my other ones. Speaking of which, I've got more chapters to finish! :P


	8. I Don't Want To Say Goodbye

**A/N: **Due to the things that happen during this chapter, L'Effet Du Papillon is now M-Rated, for reasons that you can probably guess why. XD These things were a pain in the ass to write, because I've never written about 'em until now. Perhaps it's not as graphic as some of you would like, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. n_n (It's gonna get depressing after this... T_T)

* * *

**I Don't Want To Say Goodbye**

* * *

**October 3rd, 2009**

**Naganaki Shrine**

"Damn," cursed the girl as she hurried down the sidewalk that connected Iwatodai Station with the shrine, book bag bashing against her hip. "Can't believe Hidetoshi! Today isn't even a council day and he thinks it's okay to bug me about my attendance! I thought Mitsuru-senpai was supposed to sort that out, anyway," she frowned, swerving to avoid an elderly couple who were waiting to cross the road.

What was the time? Shinjiro had said to meet at six, and it had been about five thirty when she had finally managed to get the overzealous school council member off her case. Masuyo had neglected to check the time at the station in her haste, but knew that she was running late. The girl hoped that the time she had spent during class psyching herself up for their meeting rather than listening to her teacher's lecture would not go to waste as she darted around the corner, all but tripping over the first few steps that led to the shrine.

Masuyo's heart was pounding at an alarming rate as she approached their usual spot, anxiety swelling within her stomach and causing her throat to become dry. She understood that Shinjiro often had a busy schedule, and had most likely given her a time to meet him because he had other business to take care of that night, but was praying to every single holy deity (whether she believed in them or not) that he would be sitting on the wall, smoking a cigarette.

"You're late."

There he was, one leg crossed over the other, a hand in his pocket and the other clutching a cigarette. Without hesitation, Masuyo walked over to him, bowing deeply.

"I'm so sorry Shinjiro-senpai! There was an incident at school, and--"

"Does it really matter? You got here before I finished my smoke, so you don't need to go all... That on me," he frowned, tapping the white stick against the stone wall in order to remove the ash that had accumulated at the glowing, orange tip.

"Mmm... I was worried you thought I wouldn't come," Masuyo smiled nervously, straightening and sitting down beside him.

"Tch, I've come to realise some things over these past few months. One of 'em being that you don't let people down," he shrugged. "And I'm glad you came alone. This is probably the last time we'll talk like this."

"Yeah," The girl sighed ruefully, reaching for her bag and retrieving the melon bread that she had purchased from the school foyer shortly before Hidetoshi collared her. "So let's not waste any time by sitting in silence!"

"Weirdo," Shinjiro scoffed in amusement, disposing of his cigarette. "You gonna share that? Usually I don't go for the shit they sell at school, but today's different."

"C'mon Senpai, this little bit of bread isn't even enough to sustain a sparrow!" Protested Masuyo as he made a grab for the snack. "Fine, fine, you win," she grinned, tearing the bread in half and handing him a piece. "Hmmm... Then I guess this is like a Last Supper for us."

Shinjiro couldn't help but frown at the irony of her statement. There was no way that this was like Jesus sitting to eat with the disciples, aside from the fact that both he and the Son of God knew that they weren't going to be around for much longer after. The bread in his mouth suddenly tasted very sour, but he continued to pick at his share until the doughy snack was no more.

"H-hey, Hayami?" He began, clearing his throat after the stutter.

"Yeah?"

"Does it frighten you? The moon I mean. It's up there right now, staring down at us as if it knows what's gonna happen tomorrow." Shinjiro pointed to the pale, almost spherical presence suspended in the sky.

"At first, yeah," Masuyo nodded, wondering if he was aware of the double-entendre carried within his words. "But the more I looked at it, the more I came to understand it, and it didn't seem so scary."

_Do people know their own Arcana, or am I the only one who can read them?_ She mused in the brief silence that followed. _If he is aware of it, then..._

"I see. I've always hated the moon. I never got why it has to change every single night, but the stars always remain the same."

"But..." She chewed her lower lip, choosing her words carefully before continuing. "If it stayed the same, it would be boring. Plus, there's only one moon where we are, and a billion stars."

"God, listen to us," he snorted. "Getting all philosophical over a lump of rock."

Whether it was her nerves or the sheer spontaneity of his remark, Masuyo didn't know, but the girl found it a lot more amusing than what Shinjiro had probably intended it to be - it was a good thing that she had finished eating her bread, or else she would have choked.

"It wasn't that funny," the man mumbled once he saw that she had sobered.

"Sorry," Masuyo grinned sheepishly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You don't need to apologise," he frowned. "It suits you, when you're happy. That's why when we say goodbye... I don't want you crying or anything. Ha, listen to me. I sound like a total sap."

"No, you don't," she smiled tenderly, reaching out and patting his arm.

"..." Shinjiro glanced away, staring at the ground. "Listen Hayami. There's something I want you to do when I'm gone..."

"Yeah?" Masuyo pursed her lips, a little perplexed.

"You've gotta do this, no matter how selfish it is of me to say it, but..." He released a heavy sigh. "I want you to forgive everything else. You don't have to forgive me, but you've gotta promise you'll do as I say."

She was still very confused by the male's words, yet Masuyo nodded her head in agreement.

"You'll understand later, believe me," he grimaced, rummaging in his pockets habitually before groaning. "Damn, forgot I'm still missing that old thing..."

"Your watch?"

"Yeah... Maybe it's more of a deal than I made out... See, someone important gave it to me and..."

"You mean this?" The girl smiled, reaching for her bag and pulling out a small plastic pouch. "I was at the police station with Fuuka yesterday, and Officer Kurosawa asked if I knew anyone who'd lost a watch."

Shinjiro's eyes widened as she handed him the item. "Seriously?" He asked, chuffed with having been reunited with his most precious possession. "Damn Hayami, I dunno what to say..."

"Nothing. After all, it was only by coincidence that I came across it. Kurosawa-san could've kept his mouth shut, but he didn't. He wouldn't say who found it though."

"I s-see," the man all but tore the bag open, immediately.

"Can I ask who it was? The person who gave you that watch?" She asked. "You don't have to say if you don't want to."

"It weren't my folks, if that's what you mean," his brow furrowed, "I got it when I was at the orphanage. I met these two kids there - they were brother and sister - and we became friends. The two of 'em used all their allowances saving up for a birthday present for me and well... This was it," he smiled, holding up the watch. "Damn, those were the days..."

"You miss them?"

"You could say that," he nodded, clenching the pocket watch tightly in his fist before returning it to its rightful place. "But it's pretty hard to miss someone when he lives in the room next to yours."

"Wait a second, Akihiko-senpai doesn't have a sister," Masuyo frowned.

"Ah. Guess he hasn't told you then," said Shinjiro. "S'not my place to explain. You'll have to ask him about it."

"Right..."

"Hmph, no need to get all mopey. I wanna see you smiling, remember? Which is why I..." He paused momentarily, searching for the gift that he had purchased for her the week before. "S'why I got you this." Shinjiro shoved a neatly-wrapped parcel into her lap, his anticipation too much for his face to mask. "Open it then," he nudged her gently. Masuyo carefully ripped the paper open, her face lighting up upon spying a flash of silver.

"Senpai... This is..." She gasped, too stunned to formulate a proper sentence.

"Now you won't have an excuse for being late," he teased. "You like it?"

"Yeah!" Masuyo grinned up at him, immediately fastening the strap about her wrist and admiring the gift. "It's so pretty! I won't ever take it off!"

"Idiot, it's not waterproof," he scoffed. "I know you wanted a picture, but I wanted you to have something nicer to look at than my stupid face."

_You're the idiot, Senpai, _she smiled, as everything around her suddenly froze. Masuyo was not alarmed, for she had experienced this with Rio and the couple at the bookstore; she knew what was coming.

_"Thou art I... And I am thou... The bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured. The innermost power of the Moon Arcana hath been set free. We bestow upon thee the ability to create Sandalphon, the ultimate form of the Moon Arcana."_

_Better now than never, _the girl thought to herself, taking a deep breath.

"Hey Hayami? You spacin' out on me again?"

"Wha?" She exclaimed, not realising that the flow of time had returned to normal. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine Senpai."

"You oughta get back soon. The others will be getting worried."

"I will, but there's something I need to tell you first."

"... Sorry, I can't hang around. I've got somewhere else I need to be," Shinjiro explained.

"But it's important." Protested Masuyo.

"So's this. Listen Hayami... I've gotta go."

"You weren't in a rush just now," she pointed out with a frown. "So why, all of a sudden?"

"I'm not feeling so good," the man lied, getting to his feet. "I..." Shinjiro sighed frustratedly. "Hayami... This isn't how I wanted to say goodbye, but I can't stay here any longer with you. It's just... Ah... Forget it. It's best if I just leave now. Thanks for finding my watch. I hope... I hope the mission goes well tomorrow."

Wordlessly, the shaggy haired man stalked off, leaving a dumbstruck and appalled Masuyo to stare after him.

"That's all you can say!?" She hollered, the shout echoing around the shrine only to be drowned out by the distant hum of rush hour traffic. "Dammit Senpai, stop doing this to me... You say that you want to see me smile, but you keep making me want to cry... Bastard," she sniffed, staring at her wrist.

**Floor 1, Lounge**

Shinjiro was surprised to find the place completely deserted upon his return, but soon came across the pile of notes explaining why his friends were absent as he sat down in his preferred armchair.

_Doing some extra training for tomorrow. Back later. - Akihiko_

_Gone to see Chidori! Leave me some grub for when I get back, okay? - Junpei_

_Ken-kun looked like he needed cheering up, so we've taken him to the mall. Aigis and Koro-chan are with us too. Don't worry, we'll be home before it gets too late! - Yukari & Fuuka_

_I am required elsewhere tonight. If you so much as go near Tartarus before I return, you will all be executed. Take care. - Mitsuru_

He had to snort at the last one before scrunching it up with his hands and tossing it on the floor.

"This is how I'm gonna spend my last night, huh?" Shinjiro asked, looking up at the ceiling. "Tch. I better get out of here before Hayami turns up. No doubt I pissed her off..." He draped one hand across his face, closing his eyes and sighing. "I can't go and leave her behind. It's better this way, with her thinking that I don't care..."

Hearing the sound of a key being inserted into the lock, he slyly opened one eye to see which SEES member would return from their trip first (this way he could pretend to be asleep if it was someone irritating, like Iori). The door slowly opened, but the person it revealed remained silent as she caught sight of the man.

Masuyo closed the front door behind her, removed her shoes and then walked over to the dining area, depositing her bag on a stool and frowning at the lack of students present. Where was everybody?

"They're uh, they're all out," Shinjiro mumbled gruffly, allowing his arm to assume a more natural position.

"I see," she nodded. "How're you feeling?"

"A bit better."

"That's good. I was worried."

"Sorry," he got up, shuffling over to where she stood. "I didn't mean to run off like that."

"It was a bit stupid of you to come back here."

"Yeah," he chuckled hollowly, scratching the back of his neck. "I've been acting like a dick lately, haven't I?"

Staring at him, Masuyo could feel her icy facade beginning to thaw. Her expression softened, and despite the obvious falsity in his laugh, she found herself smiling back.

_We've got an unbreakable bond... No matter how much of an asshole he is, I can't help but feel that when I look at him. I want to be with him one last time... Then I'll let this go._

"Do you mind if I stay down here, with you? I'm bored of studying in my room every night."

Shinjiro frowned. "Wouldn't it be better if you waited for someone else to get home? Watch some TV or something."

"Nice try," she smiled. "We both know you can't get rid of me that easily."

"That look ain't gonna work Hayami. There's nothing I can do for you anymore. 'Sides," he sighed. "You've already spent enough time with me. I dunno why, but... Nah, you've got better things to do. Go study, else Mitsuru'll be on your case when you fail your exams."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Senpai," Masuyo snorted.

"I'm telling you, leave me alone."

"I don't want to!"

"Why? Why can't you get it into your head that I wanna be left alone?"

"Don't you get it Senpai? The reason why I'm always hanging around you... Why I won't stop bugging you - why I just can't bring myself to walk away from you right now, it's..." She clenched her fists, ensuring that she made direct eye contact with him as she spoke. "It's because I love you."

"... What?" Shinjiro was incredulous.

"You heard me," the red-faced Masuyo bit her lower lip. "I love you, Senpai. More than anything."

"No Hayami, you can't... Don't... Don't joke around with me like that!"

"I'm not joking!" She cried. "You think I'd say it for kicks?"

"But you... And me..." He shook his head. "It can't..."

"If you don't believe me, we can go up to my room right now," nodded the girl, spurred on by the desire to prove him wrong. "I'll show you."

"N-no, no way!" Shinjiro spluttered. "Idiot! You can't just go inviting guys to your room like that! What if people got the wrong idea about you?"

"I don't really care to be honest," Masuyo folded her arms across her chest. "Fine... We'll go to your room.

"Idiot! You're such an idiot, Hayami!" He exploded, his own face a very vivid shade of red that Masuyo had never seen before. "You can't barge your way into a guy's room and expect to..." He trailed off. "A-and it ain't as if I'm someone like Aki or that blonde guy! I... You do know that, right?"

"I... I only want you..." She mumbled, never once breaking eye contact. "I wanna go to your room, with you."

"You can't. I won't let it happen. There're better guys out there than me. Just... Go take a cold shower, and forget about this."

"No matter what you say Senpai, it won't change the fact that I love you!"

"Are you an idiot?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Perhaps," she exhaled loudly. "But I can't help it, how I feel..."

"... Fine..." Shinjiro relented, taking her by the hand. "We'll go to my room. Maybe then you'll realise..."

**Floor 2, Shinjiro's Room**

Masuyo's heart was racing at an insane rate, her mind was reeling from the fact that she had not only confessed to Shinjiro, but propositioned him too. As he had stomped up the stairs, all but dragging her with him, the man hadn't uttered a single word. At last, as they stood before his room and she waited for him to unlock it, he swung the door open and ushered her in.

"See? Do you really want to... In here?" He asked, flicking the light on to reveal his personal living space - aside from essential furniture, it was bare. "This isn't the right place for someone like you... So, are you happy now? Tch," Shinjiro tutted at her silence. "You were so adamant a moment ago."

"I haven't changed my mind, if that's what you mean. What?" She raised her eyebrows as he shook his head in disagreement. "You think my feelings've disappeared because you haven't got a few posters on your wall? You're the idiot... Senpai..."

"Yeah, maybe I am," he frowned, closing the door behind him and turning the knob to lock it. "Maybe we both are."

"What do you mean?" She asked, as his hand moved over the light switch. With a simple movement of his hand, everything went dark save for the pool of moonlight trailing from the window. "Shinjiro-senpai!"

"Shut up Hayami," he muttered, coming to stand behind her and draping his arms about her waist. She could feel his body pressing against hers as the scent of stale tobacco caressed her senses. It was like before, when they were in Tartarus together, but this time he wasn't restraining her.

A burning desire to feel more of his warmth coursed through her, but Masuyo remained still. She sensed the weight of his chin resting upon her shoulder, and the tickle of his breath in her ear.

"What am I gonna do?" Shinjiro asked her softly. "Fine... I give up... No matter where I am or what I do... You're always in my head... The first and last thing I think about each day... Shit, what am I sayin'?" He straightened, arms dropping limply to his sides. "It wasn't supposed to end up like this... Tch... You're smart enough to get the picture..." Came his mumble. "Look, you should leave. Or else... Else there's no going back."

"I'm not going back..." She shook her head. "After all this, there's no way that I want to..."

"Heh..." He smiled weakly. "I shouldn't have expected any other answer. Gimme a minute. It's not like I've got anything lying around in here, y'know?"

"Okay," Masuyo nodded. "I'll wait."

As he promptly exited the room and headed downstairs, the girl allowed herself to revel in the euphoria that had swelled within her upon hearing that he reciprocated her feelings (albeit not in the same way as she had confessed to him, but it was a confession all the same). Then, she began to panic. Where should she be when he returned? In the same place she was, or on the bed? If she sat on the bed, would it make her look too keen? Then there was the matter of her appearance- Masuyo was still wearing her uniform, hardly the most alluring of outfits. What if she removed her jacket and deliberately un-did a few of the buttons on her shirt? The girl wasn't as well-endowed in that department as some, but maybe Shinjiro would appreciate a little flash of...

"Back," he announced, once again locking the door so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Y-you were fast," Masuyo blushed, now grateful for the absence of light in the room.

"Y-yeah?" Shinjiro stuttered, placing the square wrapper on his bedside table and approaching the girl. "I know I said before... This is your last chance now. If you don't want to leave then..." He smiled to himself, taking her in his arms and holding her tightly.

"No... I want this... You," she nodded up at him.

"You sure? I'm warning you... I won't stop..." Shinjiro's smile widened, eyes glinting hungrily in the moonlight. Masuyo responded by going up on tip-toes and pressing her lips against his. He deepened the kiss, breaking away only to guide her over to the bed and sit her down on his lap. Their mouths met once again, Masuyo's arms draped over Shinjiro's shoulders as the kiss became more intense, more passionate. It was obvious that he was more experienced than she, as the male was the first to gently insert his tongue inside his lover's mouth. Tentatively to begin with, Masuyo reciprocated, and soon they began a battle for dominance amidst their hunger for one another. Shinjiro pulled away, reminding her to breathe before resuming his show of affection.

Masuyo felt something tugging at the bottom of her jacket and paused, only for him to grunt at her.

"Stupid uniform..." He mumbled, pursuing her lips until he was touching them with his again. Masuyo removed her arms from around his shoulders, pulling at the red ribbon tied in a bow about her neck and discarding the material. Then, she unbuttoned the fabric which stretched across the area just beneath her clavicle and Shinjiro helped her pull the black garment off over her head before tossing it onto the floor.

Breathlessly, she allowed him to slowly slide one hand up her shirt, wriggling a little as his sleeve trailed against the bare skin of her stomach. Shinjiro opened his eyes, making contact with hers as if to ask if it was okay for him to go on and she nodded, her body all but melting from his touch. His other hand began working at the bottom of her top, deftly undoing each button in turn until he was able to remove it completely.

"Hey, no fair," pouted Masuyo, "I'm half-naked, and you're still wearing all your clothes."

"You're not half-naked yet Hayami," he smirked, mouth clamping on to the crook of her neck and gently sucking her skin, allowing her to relieve him of his coat. Once the large, heavy article was off him, he gently coaxed her down onto the bed, hands and legs either side of hers, and moving his lips to her lower clavicle. Masuyo was a little unsure as to what to do beneath him, and settled for attacking his black turtleneck - after all, it was only fair that he went shirtless too.

Shinjiro chuckled to himself as she tugged the fabric off him, revealing a fairly toned physique. There was a casualty in her struggle, the male's hat getting caught up in the elasticated neck of the sweater, but neither Shinjiro nor Masuyo cared. This time when Shinjiro dove down to kiss the girl her instinct intervened and she wrapped her arms about his neck, pulling him on top of her in order to satiate her desire to feel his bare skin against hers. Both were somewhat clammy from their exertion but it was yet another trivial thing as they made out on the bed.

Unable to fight his urges any longer, the man lifted her gently in order to commence his own battle with the notorious bra strap, taking a minute or so to unclasp the damned garment between kisses and frustrated groans. Within seconds of it being off, Shinjiro haphazardly hurled it to the end of the bed and began caressing the newly exposed flesh with his hands. Masuyo squirmed as he fondled her, releasing soft groans as her body responded to the stimulation, filling her with a burning pleasure that urged her to go on. Placing one hand over his, she guided him down her body to the waistband of her skirt, nodding to indicate that she was prepared to go further. He felt for the zipper in the darkness, almost catching her skin as he yanked it down, sliding the garment off her body.

She was grateful for the absence of light, for her face was bright red with the realisation that she was nearly nude in front of him. Shinjiro didn't care either way; he began trailing kisses down her body, fiddling with his belt buckle in the mean while. Soon, it joined the rest of their discarded clothes and his brown pants swiftly followed. Now, they were even.

Coming back to her lips, Shinjiro pressed his entire body against hers, only two pieces of fabric preventing them from becoming one. Masuyo kissed him lovingly, every part of her throbbing with mingled pleasure and anticipation - she demonstrated this by wrapping her legs about his lower half and pushing herself up against him as best as she could on the bed.

He chuckled as their mouths separated, reaching over to the table beside them and taking the wrapper in his hand.

"I'll put this on, yeah? Whilst I'm..." He mumbled, carefully tearing it open and removing the latex from the packaging. "You mind lettin' go for a second? I can't uh, get down there with you attached to my waist. S'hot, but..." He swooped down and kissed her, which convinced the girl to reluctantly release him, the burning sensation within her diminishing somewhat. Masuyo sat up to see that he had his back turned away from her and grinned to herself.

"C'mon Senpai, I feel like I'm turning into a fossil here," she teased, eyes surreptitiously scanning every inch of his form that she could make out in the poorly-lit room.

"You sure you're a virgin, Hayami?" He scoffed with a grin. "Only a nympho would say something like that."

"I'm not a nympho!" She leaned forward and slapped him gently before shuffling across the bed to kneel behind her beloved and engage him in another passionate kiss. "I just..."

"Well shut up then," he muttered as he twisted round, using his now free hands to grab her by the wrists and pin her back down upon the mattress. Masuyo swallowed hard, feeling a little anxiety bubble within her in tandem with the pleasure that had flared up again. She felt something hard brush against her lower half and then rest against her inner thigh as he removed one hand and began to strip her of her final garment.

Despite the hormones racing around their bodies and intensifying their thirsts for one another, both were silent as Shinjiro moved over her, allowing the girl to wrap her arms about him once more. His half-lidded gaze bore into her as he descended, watching her reaction as she felt his warmth inside her for the first time. Of course, he went as slowly as his body would let him, fighting the want to begin thrusting like a madman with extreme difficulty. Once this initial part was over and she was comfortable... Well, he would prove to her that he definitely wasn't a gentleman.

"Shinjiro-sen..." She gasped, scrunching her eyes shut as both pain and pleasure swamped the lower half of her body, beginning to relax as the latter drowned out the former in a matter of seconds. He merely groaned in response, pushing deeper until he felt her fingernails digging into his back, telling him that she couldn't take much more of him.

"Senpai..." Masuyo's lower lip trembled as she found herself arching her back, pressing her entire form against his and coiling her legs about his waist.

"If you're gonna say my name, say it properly... Masuyo," he mumbled, nuzzling her neck.

"Shin... Shinjiro..." She whispered, the name feeling alien without its honorific.

"S'right," he kissed her tenderly, slowly beginning to pull out of her.

"N-no!"

"Idiot, I ain't going away," he sighed, pushing forward with a little more force than before to prove his point, a low grunt escaping from his lips. Shinjiro said no more as he began to work faster, Masuyo catching on and awkwardly bumping her hips against his.

At first, she was reluctant to vocalise her rapture, emitting soft mewls and whimpers as they made love. However, upon realising that the more she let herself go, the more Shinjiro would lose himself and the blissful intoxication would become greater and greater for the both of them. Even the stoic, usually apathetic male was no longer able to suppress his pleasure, moaning and panting with her. It was very convenient that their friends were out, for the bed was also making loud noises beneath them - the squeaking and groaning would have driven them mad if they hadn't been occupied otherwise.

Their hot and steamy bubble was soon shattered by the front door being slammed open so hard that it was a wonder that it didn't fall off its hinges. Masuyo froze, still clinging to Shinjiro as he slowed a stop and carefully removed himself from inside her.

"Who the hell's that?" He growled in frustration.

"If we're quiet, they won't disturb us," an equally irked, but slightly more alarmed Masuyo breathed. "Oh shit... I left my bag on the chair..."

"The door's locked, so no-one should barge in and find us like this," Shinjiro frowned. "Maybe you should go."

"No... I'm not leaving you," she shook her head. "Not when we've got the rest of the night..."

"At least let go of me," his lips twisted into a frown. "You're gonna ache even more if you stay like that."

He gently eased her into a more comfortable position, the girl reluctantly allowing herself to be left on the bed as he got to his feet, grabbed his boxer shorts and moved to the door, pressing an ear against the wood.

"Whoever it is, they're on this floor," he mumbled lowly as her heard footsteps marching along the hall. "Sounds like Iori, but it could be Amada, meaning the other girls are back too. Tch," Shinjiro tutted, stepping inside his shorts and pulling them up over his bare backside. He located Masuyo's panties and tossed them over to her. "Put those on for now."

"S-sure," she nodded, wincing as she heard the sound of brass and percussion explode from the room opposite. "That's definitely Junpei. Damn, could he have that any louder?"

As if he had heard her complain, the volume of the music decreased somewhat. However, that did not prepare them for the noise that ensued.

"I'm not a princess!" Came the boy's wail. "Not a cutie girlfriend, oh no, don't you know?"

He started to rap, which was the last straw for Masuyo. The girl had to grab one of Shinjiro's pillows and smother her mouth with the object to prevent her laughter from pealing out and disclosing their location. Shinjiro merely stared at the door in horror.

"Shit, I can't listen to this," he frowned, as Junpei began 'singing' the chorus. "I'll be two minutes," the male informed her, collecting his trousers and slipping them on. As the door closed, Masuyo was giggling so hard that she almost fell off the bed; when she put out her hand to stop herself from doing so, her fingers brushed against the empty condom wrapper.

"Haaah..." She sighed deeply after steadying herself, able to sober once the music stopped and Shinjiro's shouts started. "I can't believe that we... I don't feel like a woman, though."

"Just keep it down Iori! Some of us are tryin' to sleep!" Shinjiro hollered from outside, the girl smirking at the lie. If only he knew... Then again, it was probably a good thing that he didn't.

"Aww c'mon, it's only nine-forty-five!"

"I don't give a shit!"

"How was I supposed to know that you were sleeping anyway? It's not as if there's a sign on your door saying 'I'm asleep, don't play music or I'll bite your head off!' Anyways, where's Masu-chan? In her room?"

"Whaddya want with Hayami?" Shinjiro snapped.

"Nothin', I just noticed that her bag was downstairs but she wasn't. Hey Senpai, how come you're not wearing your hat?"

"Because I'm sleeping, dumbass," he rolled his eyes. "At least I was."

"Right, right!" Junpei grinned.

"You can put the music back on, but if you sing again, I'll access the computer in the control room and make copies of tonight's recordings..." Shinjiro leant against the aperture, staring absentmindedly at the wall. "Oh shit..." He hissed inwardly, realising that it wasn't just Junpei's room that was filmed.

"What's the matter, Senpai?" The other male frowned.

"Tch, nothing," he mumbled, quickly deserting Junpei and slouching off in the direction of the stairs.

"Hey, where're you goin'? Your room's that way!" The younger of the two boys shouted after him, but his words fell on deaf ears.

It became worse when Shinjiro reached the first floor, for Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis, Koromaru and Ken had all returned from their shopping trip and were huddled in the lounge area.

"No boy, I haven't got anything for you," he whispered to the dog, shooing him away with a hand. "Don't tell anyone that I'm here, else..."

"Where did Koro-chan go?"

"Oh for fuck's sake..." Shinjiro wanted to smack his head against the wall as Aigis came into view. No longer caring about stealth, he threw himself against the door of the boy's bathroom and dove to safety.

*-*-*-*-*-*

"Sorry I took so long," Shinjiro muttered, locking the door and flicking the light switch on. "The others are back."

"They are?" Asked Masuyo, who had gotten a little chilly and partially redressed herself. "Damn... I wanted to stay a little longer..."

"Hey. That ain't an excuse for you to get out of this. I didn't bust my ass getting more rubbers for nothing," he smirked, holding up a handful of different coloured wrappers.

"O-oh," she blushed. "Wow, that's a lot..."

"Just because the others are home doesn't mean that we can't screw each other. Sorry, that came out wrong..." He grimaced. "What I meant was... Just 'cause they're here, doesn't mean we can't be together. You've just gotta keep quiet, and if it means we have to do it on the floor because the bed's noisy, then..." Shinjiro stared straight at her, smirking. "Why'd you get dressed anyway?"

"Because I was cold," she nodded, feeling a little self-conscious as he continued to scan her with his eyes.

"Tch. Come here, I'll warm you up." He placed the condoms on the table and wandered over to the bed, sitting beside her and taking her into his arms. "You'll need to lose that though," he tugged at her shirt.

"You're a pervert," she grinned playfully, becoming a little more relaxed as he began exploring her torso with his hands. "N-no, not there!"

"Why not? I already touched 'em before."

"I don't want you to get too carried away because, um... I... Maybe... Could we try something else?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno," she pursed her lips, glancing down to his crotch. "Perhaps I could try to give you something... Take advantage of Junpei's music whilst we still can..."

"Hmph. So my mouth ain't good enough, is that it? I'm teasing, dumbass," he smiled affectionately, leaning forward and giving her a peck on the forehead. "Fine, do whatever you want with me... You're the only one I'd wanna be like this with anyway..."

He let her slip down to the floor and kneel before him, spreading his legs to allow her to shuffle between them. Masuyo undid the button of his trousers and pulled the zipper down, slowly peeling the garment off her lover's body. The bulge in his boxer shorts was unmistakable, she met his eyes for a second before removing those too.

There it was, the swollen organ that had penetrated her and given her so much pleasure. The girl gingerly took it in one hand, the other resting on his inner thigh as she placed her mouth at the tip and began to suck. Shinjiro groaned, Masuyo felt him stiffen a little as she caressed his sensitive spot with her lips.

"Damn..." He sighed. "That's it..." Shinjiro's hands met at the back of her head, gently pushing her down to show her that he wanted her to take more of him inside her mouth. Encouraged by this and his grunts, Masuyo began to stroke him with her tongue. She continued, with the man's breathing becoming heavier and heavier as he neared his zenith. He felt the pleasure inside him throbbing in time to Junpei's music, the guitar solo growing wilder and more frenzied as the climax began.

"Masuyo... I'm..." He groaned loudly, feeling his hot load shoot out of him and into her mouth. The girl pulled away, coughing as the sticky substance threatened to go down her throat the wrong way. Shinjiro flopped back on the bed, closing his eyes. "Sorry..." He mumbled. "You okay?"

"Mmm," she blinked, her eyes watering as she wiped her mouth. "I'm fine. Next time, warn me when you're gonna do that." Getting to her feet, she clambered onto the bed and straddled his stomach. "Aw c'mon Shinjiro. I thought you said you wouldn't stop?"

"And I thought you said you weren't a nympho," he placed his hands at the base of her back, slipping his hands inside her panties and squeezing her behind. "Gimme a moment to recover."

"Fine," she pouted, leaning forward so that she was lying on top of him and nuzzling his neck, intoxicating herself with the scent of tobacco. She could feel his heart beat pounding against her own, and it brought her great comfort. "I wish we could be like this forever."

"Mmm..." Came his grunt, as he wrapped an arm around her, the other moving to rest on her left hip. "It ain't that simple though. For now... Let's just spend this last night together. I swear Masuyo, I won't stop, and you won't find anyone else in this world who is gonna be able to make you feel like I am."

**October 4th, 2009 - Morning**

**Floor 2, Shinjiro's Room  
**

A hazy, autumnal light wafted in through the window, tickling the faces of the two forms spooned beneath a duvet on the floor. The smaller of the two was the first to awaken, rolling onto her other side and gently stroking her partner's cheek. His nose wrinkled as she touched his skin and she smiled sadly to herself. She wanted to wake him in the hopes that he would hold her again, but knew that the longer she allowed him to sleep, the more time she would have with him before he disappeared.

"Now I know why you were reluctant," whispered Masuyo, closing her eyes and kissing him tenderly. "I'm sorry for being so selfish... I love you."

It wasn't long until Shinjiro began to stir, his brown eyes fluttering open and gazing lazily down at the figure that was pressed against his chest.

"Mornin'," he yawned. "Didn't think you'd still be here when I woke up."

"It's Sunday today, I don't have school," she explained, running a hand through her loose brown locks. "Besides, you looked so serene that I didn't want to disturb you."

"Tch, I haven't been for so long I kinda forgot. And serene? Me? Bull." He scoffed.

"Did you sleep well?" She chuckled

"Hmm, not really. Some girl kept me up half the night."

"That's too bad," Masuyo frowned jokingly. "Then that must mean that you're far too tired to..."

"We better not..." Shinjiro grabbed her wandering hand beneath the blanket before she had the opportunity to arouse him through his boxers. "I mean... S'not fair on either of us if we do anything else."

"But..."

"No buts," he kissed her affectionately. "Even if today was different... We haven't got any condoms left, and I ain't ready for kids. Neither are you," he tapped her nose.

"What about when we're older?" Asked Masuyo with a dreamy smile on her face. "Maybe... You could come back and we could..."

"No, don't wait around for me," he said grimly. "You're better off that way. Find someone who can make you happy. Have kids with him." _You don't want a monster like me as a father, _he added silently. "Shit, don't cry."

"I'm not," she shook her head adamantly, but the male was still able to wipe away a few rebellious droplets. "It just... It hurts, Shinjiro..."

"Masuyo... I know... I ain't ready to say good bye either," he said sadly. "Maybe... Maybe it'd be better if I don't say anything at all."

Moving so that he was on all fours above her, he leaned down in order for his mouth to connect with hers. Their tongues entwined, hands explored, and material made way for bare flesh as they became one on the floor for a final time. As they collapsed breathlessly in each other's arms, euphoric pleasure tingling within their bodies, nothing could be heard but the synchronised ticking of two watches.


	9. Ken's Revenge

**Ken's Revenge**  


* * *

**October 4, 2009 - Lunchtime**

**Floor 1, Lounge **

"Geez, what the heck were you doing last night?" Quizzed Yukari as a wearied Masuyo appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "I knocked on your door, but there was no answer. Aigis said that you weren't in your room, but there's no way you'd be in your room without your bag," the girl frowned, following her friend into the female restroom.

"Oh, I had really bad stomach cramps," Masuyo nodded, wandering over to a cubicle and locking the door behind her. "So I tried to sleep it off."

"Ick, say no more," Yukari leaned against the line of sinks, arms folded across her chest. "You're gonna be okay for tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I need to go down the pharmacy later to stock up on medicine," the other female mused aloud.

"I'll come with you if you'd like."

"No thanks. If it's okay, I need to go alone. I have some other business to take care of."

"But..." Yukari lowered her voice to a whisper. "I heard from Fuuka that Shinjiro-senpai's not going to be around after today. Seeing as how you feel about him, I thought you'd like someone with you."

"I'm not a kid, Yukari. Besides, he didn't mean that," Masuyo frowned, pulling the chain and unlatching the door. "Like I told Fuuka, he was a little out of sorts because he hadn't had any nicotine in two days. That's all."

"Hmph, the look on your face says otherwise. Hey, what's that on your neck?" Yukari reached out to touch the love bite that Shinjiro had given her the night before, causing Masuyo to blush furiously.

"It's just a bruise! I got it the other day - someone smacked the volleyball a little too hard, and I wasn't paying attention!" She squeaked, batting Yukari away.

"Right," the brunette snorted. "It has nothing to do with Senpai trying to sneak inside the guys' bathroom last night, right?"

"Huh?" Masuyo blinked. "W-what do you mean?"

"Aigis saw him, and he just flung himself in there like he didn't want to be seen."

"Well, he wasn't wearing a shirt, so..."

"Aha!" A triumphant Yukari grinned. "I knew you were lying! You always keep your pads in your bag! Soooo... How come Senpai wasn't wearing a shirt, Masuyo? Is that really a bruise on your neck? I bet you've got more!" She reached forward, attempting to expose Masuyo's stomach.

"No I haven't!" Masuyo evaded Yukari's clutches by a hair. "You really need a boyfriend Yukari, because your imagination's so..."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Spluttered Masuyo as she darted towards the door. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Heeey, Masu-chan," Junpei grinned as the girl entered the dining area to collect her bag. "I didn't disturb you with my music last night, did I?"

"Um, no?" The flustered SEES member shook her head, ducking to avoid Yukari as she exited the bathroom. "I slept like a log."

"I see," he nodded, "'cause Shinjiro-senpai yelled at me. Apparently, I woke him up. Who goes to bed before ten on a Saturday night anyway?"

"I dunno, maybe he was really tired," she frowned. "Did you go see Chidori like you said you were gonna?"

"Yup! She's getting better every day. The doc says that she can't be released 'cause she's still cutting herself, but at least she's not doing it as often as she used to."

"That's good," smiled Masuyo. "I wish you two good luck."

"Hey, are you going out?"

"Yeah, I need to get medicine for tonight."

"Mind if I come with?"

Masuyo toyed with the idea of letting Junpei accompany her. On the one hand, she wouldn't struggle with the bags, and he wouldn't interrogate her like Yukari would. On the other, it wasn't just medicine for wounds that she needed to buy.

_Just to be safe,_ she told herself, recalling Shinjiro's words from earlier that morning. Her face reddened at the memory of what followed.

"So can I?"

She could always put him off the scent, and lie. Or say that she was buying it for a friend. As much as she liked Junpei, she was grateful for the fact that he was a little dense.

"Sure. If you want, we can have lunch after."

"Sweet! Just don't tell Chidori," he winked. "Just so you know, I'm broke."

"Don't worry. I'll use whatever's left out of the Tartarus fund. Don't tell Mitsuru-senpai."

**Wild Duck Burger**

"Damn... I'm in Heaven..." Junpei gasped in ecstasy as he tore a chunk out of his burger with his teeth. Masuyo chuckled, taking a slurp of her soda.

"It's good?"

"You bet! Somehow, things always taste better when I'm not paying," he grinned, smacking his lips. "When Chidori's better, I'm gonna take her here, to the bookstore, to the sweet shop... Everywhere!"

"You really like her, huh?" The girl asked between eating her french fries.

"Yeah..." Junpei smiled sheepishly. "I've never felt this way about a girl before... I think I'm in love, Masu-chan..."

"Does she feel the same?" Came Masuyo's third question.

"I dunno... I was thinking that I should ask her, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea whilst she's recovering."

"You should tell her how you feel." She nodded. "You shouldn't waste time trying to work out what's going on in her head, or sit on your laurels waiting for something to happen. You never know what the future will bring."

"Sounds like you're talking from experience," he laughed. "Maybe I'll wait for tonight's mission to be over before I go confessing."

"That's an idea," Masuyo sighed, gazing out of the window at the people inhabiting Iwatodai's strip mall. After their goodbye, Shinjiro had dressed and left his room, presumably going out to roam the streets until the Dark Hour arrived. She had ulterior motives for taking her classmate out for lunch, but so far she had been unsuccessful in spotting the man in the burgundy coat.

"Hey, you've been pretty spacey all day," Junpei remarked after finishing off his first burger and unwrapping the second. "Anything you can tell your Uncle Junpei?"

"O-oh, I'm just wondering which Shadows we'll face tonight. I keep trying to work out which Arcanas we haven't faced yet."

"Aww, you're no fun Masu-chan," he teased. "By the way, what was so secret that you had to send me away at the pharmacy, huh?"

"Tampons. I didn't want to embarrass you," she lied, sipping her drink. "What?"

"Suddenly I don't feel so hungry," grimaced Junpei, placing his half-eaten burger on the tray.

**Evening**

**Floor 1, Lounge**

The elementary school student sat silently on the sofa, seemingly transfixed to the cartoon playing on the television. As the animated creatures paraded about the screen, beating each other to bloody pulps with whatever objects they could find, Ken Amada was in a completely different realm. That was until, the man in the coat emerged from the kitchen.

Snapping to attention, Ken watched as he carried a pot of instant noodles over to the main dining table and began to eat. His own stomach grumbled, but there was no way that he would ask the male to make him something.

Shinjiro felt the youth's eyes upon him, but ignored them. They were alone, everyone else was still out doing whatever they wanted. It was highly ironic that he had been roped into babysitting Ken on this day of all days.

"Um," Ken frowned as Shinjiro got to his feet to dispose of his meal (though he disliked wasting food, he found that his appetite had deserted him). "I want you to meet me, later on."

"Huh?" Blinked Shinjiro. "Oh. Right, I see."

"Don't tell anyone about it either..." The boy instructed. "I'll be waiting for you in that alleyway by the station. Come alone."

**The Dark Hour**

**Floor 4, Control Room**

_"I've found the target," _Fuuka's telepathy sounded in each of the SEES members' heads as Lucia scanned the area. _"It's in the plaza in front of Iwatodai Station!"_

"This shall be the tenth," Ikutsuki nodded from his position beside the computer. "Only a few Shadows remain, but they're getting stronger each time. Let's worry about this one for now though."

"Heh," Yukari chuckled nervously. "Assuming that there's only one for us to fight."

_"How did you know, Yukari-chan?"_ Fuuka asked, a little startled. _"I sense two of them!"_

"Good thing we stocked up, huh Masu-chan?" Junpei nudged the brunette beside him.

"Uh, yeah," she smiled weakly, a little concerned about the absence of one of their members.

"Hey, where's Shinji?" Akihiko vocalised Masuyo's worry. "I thought he said he'd be here..."

_"He just notified me that he will meet up with you later. I didn't pry further."_

"Figures," Akihiko nodded. "He's always done whatever he wanted."

"At least he's bothering to let us know," grinned Yukari.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're gonna go on at me about something?" The man in the baseball cap cringed. "It wasn't my fault last time! I was tied up, remember?"

"Wait a second..." Masuyo pursed her lips. "Where's Ken-kun gone?"

"Junpei will go find him!" The girl in the pink cardigan announced, pushing her classmate towards the door. "That can be your punishment for making us come find you."

"Punishment? Sheesh, this isn't kindergarten," Junpei groaned. "Fine, I'll go find him."

"Alright," the flame haired Mitsuru nodded as Junpei left the control room. "We'll work out a plan once we get there. For now, let's move out. Hayami, you're in charge as usual."

"Right," Masuyo bobbed her head up and down in acknowledgement, hoping that the nauseating feeling in her gut was just the burgers from earlier.

**Iwatodai Strip Mall**

As the five students approached their destination, an ear-splitting screech sounded from afar. Crowding by the area reserved for riders to lock up their bicycles, they waited for Junpei to return.

"I... Couldn't... Find him..." He panted heavily, doubling over in order to regain his breath. "The little shit is more trouble than he's worth."

"Dammit Shinji," Akihiko hung his head. "Where the heck are you?"

"I'm sure he's coming," Masuyo said with clenched fists. "He wouldn't let us down."

"Um, we should hurry," urged Fuuka. "They're about to make their move."

"Right. Hayami, decide on a team. The rest of us will stay here in case Shinjiro or Amada return, and then we'll back you up if need be."

"Okay Senpai," she nodded, nudging Shinjiro to the back of her mind and turning to face the group. "Yukari, with Ken-kun gone, I'll need you to play a support role. If it turns out the enemy's resistant to wind, please don't use Wind Break. Focus on healing."

"Roger that," Yukari said, though she did not make eye contact with her friend for she was still peeved about their exchange in the bathroom.

"Junpei? I want you for physical skills, and fire if we need them. I was gonna take Shinjiro-senpai for attacking," she remembered to use the honorific so as not to rouse any suspicion, "but you'll do just as well."

"I'll do?" He echoed, a little miffed. "Way to make a guy feel loved."

"Sorry," she frowned. "Finally, I'm going to take you, Mitsuru-senpai. Seeing as we've got two on our hands, and all."

"Thank you," smiled Mitsuru, before she turned to the other four. "Be careful, and remember what I said."

"Sure," nodded Akihiko. "We'll be here."

"Are we ready to go?" Masuyo asked, removing her naginata from one of the many carry cases that they had brought with them. The members of her team who were to join her followed suit, and the quartet raced towards the Shadows.

**Port Island Station, Back Alley**

"You came... I can't believe you abandoned the operation," remarked Ken as Shinjiro stood silently at the mouth of the squalid plaza. "Do you know why I asked you here?" He demanded, tightening his grip on his spear so that his knuckles turned white. "Two years ago today... October fourth... That was the day my mom died..." The boy moved to face his elder, his calm facade beginning to shatter. "They called it an accident. But it wasn't. I saw it. I saw you murder my mom!" He screamed, no longer capable of containing his hatred.

Shinjiro said nothing.

**Iwatodai Station**

After an arduous struggle with what undoubtedly turned out to be their toughest opponents to date, Masuyo, Yukari, Junpei and Mitsuru were joined by their team mates who were on hand with medicine and bandages, as well as a Diarama or two.

"Good job everyone," smiled Fuuka as she wound a piece of fabric about Junpei's left arm. "You all worked so hard."

"I'm freakin' exhausted," groaned the katana-wielding boy. "Ah well, s'not like we've got any important classes tomorrow, huh?"

"Excuse me?" Mitsuru raised an eyebrow. "Oh no... I can do it myself, thank you," she all but stammered as Akihiko approached with a box of band-aids in hand.

"This time, those who call themselves 'Strega' did not interfere," Aigis informed them all. "But Shinjiro-san and Ken-kun did not appear either."

"I contacted the Chairman before he went home, but he said that they hadn't returned." Fuuka added. "Yukari-chan, are you able to heal Junpei-kun?"

"Yeah, sure," the brunette nodded. "I've got a little soul power left."

"Yamagishi..." Mitsuru finished applying the sticky strips to her legs and gave the box back to Akihiko. "Can you try and locate them?"

"I've tried, but I can't find them..."

"Well try harder!" Masuyo piped up. "They can't have disappeared!"

"Maybe they've gotten back since the Chairman left," Mitsuru pursed her lips. "We'll go home."

"But..."

"Damn... Today is... October fourth!" Murmured Akihiko. "Hayami... Listen. I'll look for 'em."

"Senpai?" Yukari asked nervously. "Are you okay?"

"Just go. I won't be long," the silver-haired male said urgently.

"Akihiko..."

"Mitsuru, make sure they go home. All of them."

"Of course," Kirijo's heir nodded, as Akihiko began to run as fast as his legs could carry him.

**Back Alley**

"Since Mom died, it's been bad thing after bad thing after bad thing! All I get from people is sympathy and pity, wherever I go!" Ken continued, face reddening with rage. "I asked myself, what was the point in living? I was going to join her, because I was sick of everything. Then I realised that Mom wouldn't have wanted for me to die. So I decided to find her killer- you!" He thrust the point of his spear in Shinjiro's direction. "You said once that you wanted to forget everything that happened. When I found out today was a full moon... I knew I had to confront you, somehow. Because..." His voice wobbled. "Because today, Mom's watching over me! Today you'll remember everything that happened two years ago! I'll kill you!" Hollered Ken, but the man to whom he was making the threat remained silent.

"Don't hang around then," Shinjiro finally muttered, after a moment or two. "Do it."

**Iwatodai Dorm - Floor 4, Control Room**

"No..." Masuyo breathed, as they entered the empty chamber. "Where... Where are they?"

"It's okay Masu-chan, Akihiko-san's on the case," Junpei patted her gently on the back. "If anyone can find them, Gekkoukan's Golden Boy can!"

"Ugh, typical Stupei," Yukari scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure they're fine. We got rid of all the Shadows."

"Why was Akihiko-senpai acting strangely?" Frowned Fuuka, casting her gaze to Mitsuru.

"Yeah, what's so great about today anyway?" Asked Junpei.

"What is today's date?"

"It's the fourth, Senpai."

Mitsuru released a loud gasp. "That's right! I got so caught up in the mission that I didn't realise it! Today is the day that Amada's mother was killed!"

"K-killed?" Masuyo's eyes widened.

"Yamagishi, I need you to find the two of them, now. There's a good chance that they're together. Akihiko must have realised that too."

"I-I understand," a bewildered Fuuka nodded. Within seconds Lucia had appeared, entombing the teal-haired girl in the bubble-like organ of her body.

"Uhh... What's going on?" Yukari tilted her head to the side. "What is it that you haven't told us now, Senpai?"

Mitsuru's expression became gravely solemn. She stared at the floor, unable to meet their eyes.

"Although it was officially listed as an accident... We're the ones who killed Amada's mother... It was two years ago, when we were pursuing a Shadow that had escaped into the city. We chased it to a residential area, but all we could think about was the Shadow. Shinjiro was still new and inexperienced..."

Slowly, the pieces were beginning to fit into place for Masuyo. Shinjiro explaining that after the mission he wouldn't be around any more, his initial reluctance to accept her feelings, and the promise he asked her to keep, that she was to forgive everything else...

"Don't say it," she whispered. "Senpai, don't say it. He didn't... Shinjiro..."

"He momentarily lost control of his power. There was a casualty: Amada's mother."

Masuyo hung her head, turning her back on the group and clenching her fists tightly. Part of her wished to reject this reality, but she knew that it would be futile to do so.

"This is insane..." Junpei's brow was furrowed. "So basically... Ken-kun sees Senpai as..."

"Now that I think about it... The reason he was so keen to join us must've been because he knew we were connected to Shinjiro..." Sighed Mitsuru.

_"I found them!"_ Fuuka exclaimed._ "They're together, and another Persona-user is nearby..."_

"Akihiko?"

_"No... Strega!"_

"Everyone!" The redhead barked. "We've got to go!"

"Masu-chan," Junpei urged. "C'mon! Our friends are in trouble! You can mope later, but right now, they need our help!"

"Junpei's right," Yukari nodded. "They might die if we don't get there soon!"

"I'm coming..." Murmured Masuyo. "Just... Give me a moment..."

**Back Alley**

The razor sharp point of Ken's weapon was merely inches from Shinjiro's ribcage. The older of the two males stared him down, awaiting for the trembling child to make his move.

"Go on. I won't stop you," he said softly. "You're right... I wanted to forget. That's why, two years ago, I left the group. Tried to suppress my power with drugs... No matter what I did, I couldn't erase the memory of that night. Now I find myself here, the last place I wanna be. I gotta accept it though. S'my fault... This is what I deserve... But let me give you a warning."

"A warning?" Ken breathed.

"If you decide to kill me... You'll only end up like I did. Just remember that, kid."

"That's supposed to change my mind?" The boy spat, bringing his spear closer to Shinjiro's body.

"Tch. Even if all you feel now is hatred, one day you'll come to regret it."

"Shut up! That's bullshit!"

"... The child is correct," a sinister voice that was all too familiar to Shinjiro chuckled from the shadows.

"You..." He snarled. "What're you doin' here?"

"Why should he feel regret? There is no reason for him to do so. Is it not a bad things for killers to be killed themselves?" The bare-chested, many-tattooed form of Takaya emerged from the darkness. "The loss of Chidori has made things quite difficult for us, but we are unable to ignore your meddling." From the bag slung across his shoulders, he drew a gun, smirking at Ken's reaction. "You have nothing to fear. Life is but a stepping stone to paradise. You will be granted salvation."

"The fuck you on about?" Shinjiro asked, moving around Ken and shielding the boy with an arm.

"You cannot defy what destiny has laid out for you. You shall die, be it at the hands of this boy or not. How long have you been taking those drugs? Ah, yes... You don't have long now."

"What's he talking about?" A confused Ken lowered his weapon, staring intently up at Shinjiro.

"Now who's spouting bullshit?!" Roared the uncouth male.

"Listen to your body... You know it is the truth that I speak."

"What does he mean?" The boy was growing all the more frustrated the longer they avoided the question. "You're... You're going to die? I wait all this time, and you're going to die no matter what I do? Dammit! That's not fair!"

"The cause of death is merely trivial," Takaya sneered. "Besides. I know what you were planning to do once you had killed him. The breath of life is very faint inside you, child. You were going to join him. Am I right?"

"What?" Shinjiro glanced down to a solemn looking Ken.

"Since fate has declared that you are both to perish... Allow me to do the honours," the sadistic Persona-user indicated to his gun. "I don't think it would matter if I hurried it up a little bit..."

"Go to hell!" Cried Shinjiro, lunging forward to swipe the weapon away from the man. He was too slow for Takaya, who pulled the trigger without a second thought.

"N-no..." Ken gasped as a loud gunshot rang out and Shinjiro slumped to his knees, clutching his chest. Blood began to trickle from the wound, pooling beneath him as his breathing became slow and laboured.

"Now... Before your flame dies out completely, answer me this. Which one of you is like Chidori? Do not deny it, for we know that this is how you have been able to destroy what we want to protect. Tell me. Who is it?"

"Ugh... Agh..." Shinjiro groaned in response, pain searing through his entire body despite the bullet only penetrating his torso.

"What's the matter? Does it hurt too much for you to speak? A pity."

"It's... It's no-one... There's... No-one..." Shinjiro rasped, fighting to stay upright.

"Wait!" Ken interjected. "It's me! I'm the one you want!"

Takaya grinned deviously. "Is that true?"

"Yes," the small boy nodded adamantly. "They only let me join because I could find things for them!"

"Ken, don't!" Cried the other SEES member. Takaya soon delivered a kick to his face, throwing the man onto the ground.

"Quiet. You had your chance to speak..."

"It doesn't matter anymore..." Ken hung his head. "I'll never have my revenge... There's no reason for me to live!"

"That's right," nodded the long haired man. "Though... I must admit... I am quite envious of you." Extending his right arm, Takaya aimed the barrel of the gun at Ken's skull. "Therefore... You shall be first. Rest peacefully, little boy."

"No!" Shinjiro summoned all of his energy, flinging his body in front of Ken as Takaya fired a second gunshot. More of the scarlet liquid trickled to the ground, running through every fissure in the concrete like a bloody river. Ken could only stare in horror.

"What? I do not understand... Why would you risk your life to save this child?" Takaya murmured in disbelief. The sound of the bullet exploding from the barrel had alerted the nearby SEES members to the exact location of the men, and Takaya retreated upon spying more of his enemies rushing towards the scene.

"Shinji!"

"Shinjiro-senpai!"

The moon illuminated every contour of Shinjiro's wretched form, capturing every shudder and convulsion of his body as he gasped for breath.

"What's with the long face?" Shinjiro stared up at Ken, coughing violently as blood began to trickle from his mouth. "You got what you wanted, didn't you?"

"Shinjiro!" Masuyo cried, rushing forward and kneeling beside him.

"It's okay," he nodded to the young woman before turning to face the brown haired child, a small smile upon his face. "Give yourself time. Let your anger become strength. C'mon kid, you're still young. You've got your whole life ahead of you, so don't waste it. Make it your own... 'Kay?" His breaths were becoming shallower and shallower with every word.

"But I... I..." Stammered Ken.

"Aki... Take care of him for me."

"Yeah," Akihiko's voice cracked, but he retained his composure. "I will."

"No Shinjiro, you can't... You can't die! Someone do something!" Masuyo yelled, balling her fists. "Yukari, heal him! Heal him dammit!" She stared desperately at the other girl, who could only shake her head.

"It wouldn't work... I can only heal wounds caused by Shadows."

"Fine! I'll do it then!" She began frantically searching for her Evoker, but Shinjiro grabbed her hands with his own.

"It ain't gonna work," he murmured softly. "So don't..." The male began to splutter once again, his airways desperate to purge themselves of blood. "Don't wear yourself out."

"Not you too..." She whispered, clutching his hands tightly. "Please... Don't leave me..."

"My time's up..."

"I won't let you die," she shook her head adamantly, the tears welling up and her voice quivering. "I _can't_ let you die!"

"Hayami... Even if we got to a hospital... There's still ten minutes left of the Dark Hour..." Mitsuru muttered. "He... He's not going to make it."

"Shut up!" Exploded the despairing teen. "You don't know how much I..."

"Hey..." Wheezed Shinjiro. "She's right... C'mon... Remember what you promised me... No crying... I hate it when you cry..."

Masuyo sniffed, blinking down at him through tear-glazed eyes. Her vision of Shinjiro was distorted, she couldn't make out the blood that had seeped through his clothing, but the scarlet line oozing from his mouth was unmistakable, no matter how blurred it was.

"How am I supposed to smile? You're... You're..."

"You did it before, right? With your parents... I promise... One day, you'll look back on this, and it'll be okay. Like I said to the kid... Give it time. Use this to get stronger." Though the glint in his eyes was duller than usual and his skin was pallid from the loss of blood, Masuyo found herself nodding.

"Yeah..." She said breathlessly. "I... I love you."

"Heh," Shinjiro responded, coughing weakly as his eyelids began to droop. "This is how it should be..."

The remainder of the team were silent as the man drew his last breath, Akihiko diving forward to catch him as his body flopped to the ground. Yukari, Fuuka and Junpei were in a state of shock, and Koromaru's tail drooped between his legs as a melancholic Aigis scratched the back of his neck with a metallic hand.

"There..." Akihiko murmured after moving Shinjiro into a seemingly more comfortable position. "He... He finally looks at peace."

"Yeah..." Whispered Masuyo, who leaned over his blood-soaked form and gently kissed him on the lips, which had not yet turned blue. They were still warm.

"W-what're you doing?" Stuttered Ken. "He's... He's dead!" The small boy released an almighty scream and fell to his knees, punching the ground repeatedly until his knuckles began to bleed. Junpei grabbed Yukari by the shoulders as she moved to stop him, shaking his head. Akihiko got to his feet and approached Mitsuru.

"Transmogrified doctors or not, Shinji still needs to go to the hospital."

"I know," the redhead chewed her lower lip. "We need to be careful. Strega might still be around. Yamagishi, Takeba, Iori, take Amada home with you. Aigis and Koromaru too."

**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**

"You should go home. You've got school in the morning."

"So have you, Senpai," mumbled Masuyo, who was sitting on a bench opposite the room in which they had carried Shinjiro. "You can't make me go, anyway. I have as much right to be here as you and Akihiko-senpai do."

"I wasn't aware that you and Shinjiro were officially..."

"We're not," the younger student shook her head. "I knew he was leaving today. I didn't ever dream of it being like this though..." She frowned. "How is Akihiko-senpai?"

"The last time I saw him, he was standing beside the vending machine at the end of the hall. He's... Not talking."

Masuyo leaned back, staring up at the square, white ceiling tiles. "I don't blame him. Shinjiro was like a brother to Senpai..."

"Yes, they grew up together. It was because Akihiko joined SEES that Shinjiro came with him. Fortunately for us, he had the potential, but..." Her eyes narrowed, a rueful expression upon her pretty face.

"Ken-kun's mother was killed..." Masuyo closed her eyes, resting her head against the wall and releasing a heavy sigh. "I can't imagine how that made him feel... But now I understand a lot more about him. Why he was the way he was..."

"Hayami, did you know about the drugs?"

One red eye opened, though the girl's face remained devoid of any emotion.

"No."

"I see. Well... Strega use them to control their Personas. Unlike us, they need suppressants to stop them from acting on their own will. Because of the incident, Shinjiro felt the need to take them too...

"I'm having the doctors run a test on him in the morning, to see how much damage the drugs have done. You see... He was dying regardless of what happened tonight."

"Did he know this?" The brunette whispered.

"Yes, I think he did."

"Call if off." Masuyo said suddenly. "You have no right to cut him up."

"Akihiko already gave permission. Bearing in mind that Shinjiro has no living relatives, I thought it would be suitable for Akihiko to be his next of kin."

"Why, because you've got the hots for him, Senpai?" Masuyo's eyes were open, and she was glowering at the woman. "You're gonna let them mutilate Shinjiro because you want to screw his best friend!?"

"No!" Mitsuru shook her head. "That's not it! We could use his death to prevent that of others!"

"Is that all he ever was to you? A tool? Just like the rest of us are?" Masuyo hissed.

"You're wrong Hayami," the older of the two girls sighed. "I am not my grandfather. Please, calm down. This isn't doing you any good."

"Tch, ice suits you," mumbled Masuyo, folding her arms across her chest and staring at the wall that separated them from Shinjiro.

"Perhaps it does," Mitsuru raised one sculpted brow. "Hmm. The doctors are taking longer than I estimated..."

Akihiko wandered up the corridor, having heard the raised voices from afar. His brown eyes settled on the two females, and then he glanced to the door.

"Soda?" He mumbled, offering them each a can. "I bought 'em, but..." Both girls ignored him, fixated upon the room containing the body of Shinjiro Aragaki. "Suit yourselves," Akihiko frowned, placing the drinks on the floor and then sitting down, leaning against the wall. "Guess they must be having a problem working out the cause of death," he snorted. "Heh. How much do you pay these guys, Mitsuru?"

They sat in silence from then on, until the door slid open and a man in a white coat appeared.

"Kirijo-sama?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yes?" Mitsuru got to her feet.

"No no, stay where you are. I take it that you three are all close friends of the boy?"

"You could say that." The redhead nodded. "Have you come to a conclusion, Doctor?"

"Well..." He twisted his lips to one side. "We were unable to. You see..." Masuyo and Akihiko were on tenterhooks. "We managed to resuscitate him. Or rather, he began breathing again on his own; we simply stabilised his condition. However... There has been a lot of damage to his body. He's alive for now, but if he survives... He won't be waking up for a while."

"Oh my God..." Breathed Masuyo, her eyes beginning to water as she sank to her knees. "Thank you... Thank you so much..." She began to sob with relief.

"Can we see him?" Akihiko frowned.

"I'd advise against it. He is in a very fragile state, you see."

"Right..." Nodded the silver-haired teenager. "In that case, we best get back to the dorm. It's been a long night."

"I'll phone the others," Mitsuru said. "No doubt they'll all be up waiting for us to get back."

"Hey..." Akihiko placed one hand on Masuyo's shoulder. "We'll come see Shinji after school tomorrow."

"Promise?" She blinked up at him, her eyes red and swollen.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up after class and we'll come straight over." He held his other hand out in order to help her to her feet. "And... Mitsuru really does care about everyone... She's just not too good at showing it."

"I went too far, I know. I'll apologise in the morning," sighed the girl ruefully as they walked through the deserted corridors. "She wasn't the only one whose head I bit off either..."

**Dorm - Floor 3, Masuyo's Room**

She contemplated going downstairs to find the jar containing the remainder of her prescribed sleeping tablets, but Mitsuru's information about Shinjiro and the drugs was still ringing in her ears.

Each scene would repeat themselves in her mind; those featuring her beloved would play slower so that she could try to remember everything about their last moments together. Masuyo was sitting on her bed, clutching the uniform that had been stained by his blood and staring at her reflection in the mirror opposite. The girl closed her eyes, trying to imagine that he was with her, holding her tightly, but she was unable to delude herself. No warmth pressed against her body, and the smell of tobacco was absent.

Earlier, she had tried to prise the spare key to Shinjiro's room from Akihiko's possession, but the man had been adamant that no-one was to touch his belongings. All she wanted was to light one cigarette and indulge herself with his scent once more. Despite the miracle of his survival, the doctor had reminded them that Shinjiro wasn't guaranteed to recover. This was, perhaps, scarier than if he had died - death was a certainty, life was not. For all they knew, Shinjiro could remain in his coma for years. A vegetable laid out upon a hospital bed with a labyrinth of wires protruding from every limb and extremity, electrodes fixed to his torso, and tubes masking his face.

She half expected Pharos to appear as he had done the last time she had suffered a great shock, but it was no longer the Dark Hour. Instead, she was left to brood in her room alone.

_I must be cursed,_ she thought. _Everyone I love ends up suffering. My parents... Shinjiro..._

No longer in Shinjiro's 'presence', it was hard for Masuyo to keep her promise and hold back the tears. As her shoulders began to shudder and her sobs grew increasingly louder, the door slowly creaked open.

"Hey..." A familiar voice whispered. "I was gonna leave you alone, but..." Yukari walked towards the bed in her pink vest and blue shorts, sitting beside her friend and wrapping an arm about her. "It's okay... Let it all out..."

Masuyo's wails resonated down the hallway, but none of the SEES members were able to escape into the world of slumber that night.

* * *

**A/N: **So, no more Shinji. ): Even so, this fic has a ways to go yet. Hope you liked it. n_n


	10. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

* * *

**October 5th, 2009**

**Gekkoukan High School**

Gekkoukan High was abuzz with the news of Shinjiro's incident. It was strange, for the male had rarely attended school, but somehow every student (and not just the seniors) knew what had happened.

Akihiko and Mitsuru had been swamped by teenagers asking what had happened within the first few minutes of stepping through the doors. The curious rubberneckers had heard from their upperclassmen that Shinjiro used to hang around them, and the Akihiko Sanada Fan Club had disclosed the information that the rugged man was Akihiko's best friend to all its members, who spread it like wildfire.

Masuyo was absolutely exhausted, dark rings indicating that she hadn't slept encompassing her bleary red eyes. Her best friend was in a similar state, but had applied concealer to her face in order to maintain her appearance- after all, someone had to put on a brave front and act as if everything was okay.

"Hey, Masu-chan?" Junpei asked as the four students in class 2-E ascended to the first floor in a solemn line. They hadn't hurried when the bell signalling the end of lunch had gone off, so the corridors were mostly deserted.

"Yeah?" The girl in question sighed, her mind elsewhere.

"I know how you feel," he nodded, chewing his lower lip as they turned the corner. Yukari grabbed Aigis by her shoulders, forcing her to walk ahead and leave the two alone. "Y'know. What with Chidori and..."

"I guess..." Masuyo nodded slowly, though in her eyes, this case wasn't as similar as the male in the baseball cap believed. Chidori was awake, her condition was stable. She had not sustained a wound that could lead to complications if she survived, and it wasn't as if she was connected to a life support machine. Besides, Junpei hadn't even confessed his feelings for the doll-like redhead, let alone consummated their love with her.

Tears clustered within her ducts as the hazy image of Shinjiro on top of her, his hands draped about her lower back with his lips tending to her neck flooded Masuyo's mind. He moved lower, she arched against him and then...

"Shit!" Junpei cursed as Masuyo sank to the floor, attracting Yukari's attention and causing the brunette to wheel around and dash to her friend's side. "I'm sorry Masu-chan... I didn't..."

"Junpei, tell Ms. Toriumi that we'll be late," sighed the girl in the pink sweater. "No doubt Mitsuru-senpai had someone inform the staff about what's happened. She should... Understand."

"No, I'm okay," Masuyo, whose face was stained with more tears, shook her head and rubbed her eyes pathetically. "I'm just... Y'know. Tired."

"Perhaps we should go to the nurse's office," offered Yukari. Again, Masuyo shook her head.

"I'd rather go to class. I don't care if people stare at me."

"If you say so," sighed the fairer of the two students, helping Masuyo to her feet.

"Uh, hey." Junpei was back, Aigis following behind him like an obedient puppy. "We gotta go to the main hall. Head teacher's called an assembly."

**Main Hall**

"... Unfortunately, we failed to reach out to Aragaki-kun in time... Last night, a terrible incident occurred which landed him in the hospital. He is now fighting for his life..."

The Principal's speech was probably not as cold and clinical as it sounded, but as Masuyo surveyed the man behind the podium, she couldn't help but feel as if the entire thing was a sham. If they'd really given a damn about Shinjiro, then they wouldn't have held this assembly. All it was doing was providing the gossips with more things to talk about, making an example of the kid who had neglected his school work in favour of a life of street crime.

"I heard that he was on the run from the cops!"

"Yeah? Well, someone said that he was in league with the guys who run that revenge site!"

"You don't think that he's their hit man, do you?"

"Hey, shut up," Junpei growled, one foot kicking the back of the gossiping student's chair. "Senpai wasn't like that."

"Leave it Junpei," Masuyo muttered softly, red eyes unable to stare at anything but the stage. "It's pointless."

"Yeah, but..."

"Iori!" Ms. Toriumi barked from the end of the line. "Quiet down!"

"Fine," the male scowled. "I just hate it when people bitch about shit that doesn't even concern them..."

"People'll gonna talk no matter what we do," Yukari whispered. "So just ignore them."

"Initiating ignore mode," Aigis suddenly announced. "Ignore mode activated."

_If only we were all like Aigis,_ Masuyo thought, considering the anti-Shadow weapon for a moment._ Able to just shut off, whenever we want..._

**Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**

During the day the hallways were crowded with doctors, nurses and friends and families of patients, but it still felt incredibly lonely as they traversed towards the room to which Shinjiro had been moved.

"You holding up okay?" Akihiko frowned, tilting his head to one side.

"Yeah... Can't guarantee anything when we get in there, though," Masuyo pursed her lips, sighing loudly.

"Well, try and keep it together as much as you can. Even though he's in a coma, they say that they can still hear things."

"I brought my headphones..." She gestured to the gadgets that were currently hanging about her neck. "... And I've got some of his favourite songs from when we were messing about with Fuuka's computer..."

Masuyo allowed a small smile to grace her lips at the memory of the day where they had complained about the selection of tunes the teal-haired woman played to them whilst they were training in Tartarus. It had ended up with herself, Junpei and Yukari badgering the others into creating their own play lists which were mixed up to create a compilation of songs, and Shinjiro had made remarks about their 'shitty tastes'.

"Mmm... Sounds good," nodded the male. "Ah, here we are." He motioned to a sliding door, next to which a wipeboard bearing the kanji for Shinjiro's name was affixed to the wall.

"Excuse me!" A sudden voice called from somewhere further down the corridor. "You can't go in there!" It was a nurse, clad in a white uniform.

"We can't?" Akihiko's gaze narrowed. "I thought it'd be okay seeing as--"

"It's family only."

"Uhh..."

"We are his family..." Muttered Masuyo. "So..."

"I've strict instructions from the doctor to only permit family inside. Apparently, he was advised by Miss Kirijo herself..."

"What?" Both students asked in unison, staring at each other before turning to the nurse.

"But Mitsuru knows that Shinji doesn't have anyone..."

"His next of kin has been listed as Akihiko Sanada," the woman stated firmly.

"T-that's me..."

"Well, you can go in then. But your friend... She'll have to wait outside."

At this, Masuyo felt her heart plummet, tears pricking her eyes. Why wouldn't Mitsuru let her see him? _Why?_ Her fists became clenched, knuckles turning white as her fingernails dug deeply into her palms. It hurt a little, but not as much as the fact that her senpai had specifically instructed them to keep everyone but Akihiko out...

"B-but..." Her lower lip trembled. "He and I... We..."

"I'm sorry," the nurse sighed, exhibiting a little sympathy for the girl. "I have to follow my superior's instructions. If you want, I can get you some tea whilst you wait..."

"I don't want fucking tea!" Masuyo hollered, all the negativity that she had been suppressing that day reaching its zenith. "I just want to see Shinjiro! Please!" She reached out to grab the nurse, but the woman instinctively stepped back. "Please, let me see him!"

"Hayami!" Akihiko moved to grab the girl by her wrists, restraining her before she did anything foolish whilst in her current state. "You gotta calm down! Remember what Shinji told you? Getting worked up like this isn't gonna make things better, either!"

"Let go!" She screamed, hot tears coursing down her reddened, puffy cheeks. "Let go of me!"

Akihiko stood firm, his vice-like grip never faltering as Masuyo strove to break free. Her legs whipped towards him, black leather shoes colliding with his shins until she could kick no more; falling to the floor like a ragdoll and sobbing pathetically.

The nurse had fled the scene to get back up, and now several members of staff encircled the students, ready to intervene. One held a black cellphone to his ear, lips moving quickly.

"Hayami..." Akihiko said gently. "Let's just go home."

"I... I..." She stammered, unable to look up at him. "I love Shinjiro..."

"Yeah, me too. But he's not the only one I consider as family... That's why I think it's best that we just go back, and get you rested up. Mitsuru probably didn't want you to see him because you're still in shock..." The silver haired man sighed, easing his hold on her. Masuyo's hands instantly drooped to her sides, but she remained motionless from then on.

All she wanted was to see his face... Was that so bad?

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay; sorry for the length. There is a reason for both these things, which I cannot elaborate upon at this time. :


	11. Resolution

**A/N:** I AM NOT DEAD! HURRAH! DX I apologise for the wait between this chapter and the last - long story short, my muse was stolen by a certain pairing from another series, not to mention I was finding it difficult to work out which way to take this story. I've got Persona 3 Portable now (twice xD; ), and holy crap, it's amazing~ 3 And yes, I did get to lovers with Shinjiro (and the other guys too, but yeah xD;). I've been inspired to start working on another P3P series, but don't worry, I'll still keep this one going until the very end. As a consolation for making you guys wait for so long, I'll just mention that I'm hoping to write a sequel to this series based on 'The Answer'. c: But yeah. xD; Enjoy~!

(Also, a HUGE, Tartarus-sized thank you to everyone who's reviewed and read this story - 12,000 hits isn't all that shabby, eh? n_n)

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Resolution**

* * *

**Iwatodai Dorm**

The trek from the hospital was made in silence, neither Akihiko nor Masuyo able to talk to one another. The silver haired boxer wondered if it had really been a good idea to visit the hospital, while his junior counterpart sat opposite him on the train, tears spilling from her eyes.

Masuyo could hear people whispering about them, and Akihiko received a few venomous glares as their fellow passengers assumed that they were a quarrelling couple, and the boyfriend's aloofness was upsetting the girlfriend - there were even a few tuts and rolls of eyes as they disembarked at Iwatodai Station and headed back to the dorm.

"S-Senpai, I..." Masuyo croaked, the tall building looming over them. She had been so used to arriving back home to see Shinjiro either standing alone in a corner, or sitting on the couch with one leg crossing over the other, and his hands in his pockets. Now he wouldn't be there, and there was a high possibility that he wouldn't ever return to the dormitory.

"I'll go first," he said gently, retrieving his key and opening the door. Voices spilled from within the living area - Fuuka, Yukari and Junpei were home.

"Welcome back Akihiko-senpai." Fuuka was the first to speak.

Akihiko glanced over his shoulder and beckoned for the tearful brunette to follow him. Masuyo did just that, meekly entering and immediately feeling their pitiful gazes settling upon her.

"Oh, Masu-chan! I've been wondering where you got to!" Grinned Junpei, though his expression was somewhat forced. "All the chicks were goin' on about how you and Senpai just ran off together after the assembly was over. But don't worry, I told 'em otherwise, and if anyone says anything tomorrow, they'll have me to deal with."

"Masuyo..." Yukari was on her feet and approached her friend with a concerned look upon her face.

"I didn't get to see him..." She clenched her fists, keeping her gaze averted. "Mitsuru-senpai told them not to let me in..."

"W-well... I'm sure she had a good reason to do that. I mean..." The girl in the pink sweater trailed off, glancing to Akihiko for help.

"I'm gonna go talk to her about a few things." He sighed. "She's in her room, right?"

"Command room," Fuuka corrected. "Ikutsuki-san needed to go over the data report with her... By the way, have either of you seen Ken-kun?"

_Ken..._ Masuyo's balled fists became tighter at the utterance of the young boy who had been the cause of Shinjiro's demise. _If it hadn't been for his stupid need for revenge..._

"We went to see if he was okay after he got back this afternoon," Yukari began to explain. "But there was no answer. We left it for a while, and still nothing so decided it would be best to go in and see if he was okay..."

"The window was open, and it looked like he'd tied his bedsheets together and climbed out..." Fuuka finished. "I'd use Lucia to find out where he is, but..."

"He needs time on his own." Akihiko stated simply. "I know he's just a kid, but he's mature for his age. He'll be okay."

"How do you know that Senpai?" Yukari countered, a little angry at the senior's nonchalance. Akihiko merely sighed and proceeded to alight the stairs - the atmosphere within the dorm was tense without an argument adding to it.

"He's right..." Mumbled the broken-hearted Persona user whose eyes were still staring at the carpet beneath her feet. "I think it'd be better if we just left him until he's ready to come back..."

_And until I'm ready to look at him without getting the urge to rip his head off, _she added silently.

"I'll make a start on dinner." Fuuka smiled warmly. "How about your favourite tonight, Masuyo-chan?"

"Thanks but... I'm not hungry."

"You can't stop eating..." Groaned Yukari. "Besides, what would Shinjiro-senpai say if he knew you weren't getting proper nutrition?"

At the mention of his name, Masuyo flinched, but understood that her companion was right.

"He'd reprimand me and then force me to eat two portions of everything..." She sighed, a small smile gracing her unpainted lips. "Heh... When I couldn't eat anymore I gave it to Koro-chan... I think Shinjiro-senpai knew though, but he never said anything."

"See, that's what we need to do - remember the good times we had with him," Yukari was a little more cheerful now. "Like that party we had!"

"Ah, that was the most delicious meal I've ever had in my life!" Junpei was practically drooling from where he was seated. "Mmmm... I wonder if Chidori can cook like that... I mean, uh... Senpai was one heck of a guy, wasn't he?"

"I know it'll be hard not being able to see him..." The fair-haired girl said, placing one hand comfortingly on Masuyo's shoulder. "But you've got us too... And you're not the only one who's upset... Even though he doesn't show it, Akihiko-senpai..."

"... Must be feeling bad too, right? I know, I'm being selfish..." Masuyo muttered. "But..."

"... You're in love, aren't you?" Fuuka piped up, going a little red when the others looked at her in surprise. "A-ah! I read a lot of shoujo manga, so... I-I'm going to make a start on dinner!" She scurried away, Junpei grinning after her but sobering once Yukari shot him a deadly look.

"Whaaaat?"

"You know what..." Yukari sniffed and tugged on Masuyo's sleeve. "Hey, you wanna come study in my room after we eat? Maybe we can sneak upstairs and listen in on our senpai's conversation, too."

She released a surprised gasp as the brunette flung her arms around her, holding her in a tight embrace. Even though she wasn't in the mood to hit the books and cram for their upcoming midterms, she appreciated the gesture.

"Thank you, Yukari."

* * *

**October 6th, 2009**

**Iwatodai Dorm - Floor 2**

"It seems that Akihiko-san and now Ken-kun's Personas have undergone metamorphosis."

"Metamorphosis? Whassat - they're made of metal now?"

"No Stupei," chided Yukari, "she means that they've changed."

"I-I knew that!" Junpei adopted a sheepish grin. "I was just making a joke!"

Masuyo shook her head and got back to scribbling down the notes from her text book, knowing that she'd never remember all the names and the dates given to them by Mr. Ono, and that Mr. Ekoda's extra lessons wouldn't help in the slightest. But as Akihiko had told her at breakfast that morning, life had to go on, and Shinjiro would be annoyed at them if they moped around.

Mitsuru had also approached her and explained the reason as to why she wasn't permitted to see Shinjiro, but the information concerning the nature of his wound failed to alleviate her worries - there was a high chance he could go into cardiac arrest, even though the bullets had missed his heart by a few millimetres. However, Akihiko's advice was enough to give her a little more strength, and Masuyo had made it through the school day without too many problems. People still stared and whispered, but they were always silenced by a harsh look from Yukari or a casual remark from Junpei - even Aigis stuck up for the young student.

"But this means that Ken-kun's okay, doesn't it?" Asked Fuuka, who was making notes on her laptop. "Still, I'm worried..."

"We should steer clear of Tartarus for a while." Masuyo avoided the question and grimaced as the lead in her pencil snapped for the fourth time that evening. She threw it down on the table and groaned loudly. "Stupid cheap crap..."

"I-I agree. I think we should all wait until after the exams," Yukari nodded, and Junpei groaned.

"What? But midterms are like... Sheesh!" He all but collapsed forward, making pathetic moaning sounds. Masuyo prodded him with her broken pencil, but received no response.

"Wow. Guess you killed him, Yukari. Say, now Junpei's dead, why don't we go try on those maid costumes again?"

"And I'm back, baby!"

"You are so predictable," scolded the girl in the pink sweater, but everyone save Aigis burst into laughter - laughter that was extremely welcome given the circumstances.

"Hmm..." Fuuka frowned, and Masuyo glanced over to the teal-haired junior.

"Still worried?"

"Do you think he's staying away because he thinks we'll be angry at him?" She asked. Masuyo averted her eyes, part of her still blaming the young boy for the incident that occurred.

"Probably," she mumbled. "But-"

"I'm back." A voice drifted up the stairs from the floor beneath. "Anyone home?"

"When did Akihiko-senpai go out?" Junpei asked as Masuyo got up from her seat and headed downstairs.

"Senpai, we're having a study session, so- Oh..." Her expression fell as she caught sight of the brown haired youth standing beside Akihiko. "Hey Fuuka, you don't need to worry anymore!" She called back up to her friends, the concerned SEES member immediately rushing to the scene.

"Oh, Ken-kun! You're safe!" She gasped, a wide smile on her face. "We were so worried about you..."

"Speak for yourself," Masuyo grunted, turning her back and venturing up the staircase. Ken stared after her, gnawing his lower lip and looking as if he were about to cry.

"I knew I shouldn't have come back..." He mumbled.

"Nonsense," Yukari had also joined them. "She's just... A little out of it. Just give her some time, 'kay?"

"How about I cook you something to eat? You must be starving." Fuuka had a motherly smile upon her face, and Ken's stomach growled as if to agree.

"How about I cook you something to eat? You must be starving!" Masuyo murmured angrily. She hadn't gone all the way up, just halfway where the others couldn't see her, but she could hear them. Shinjiro was fighting for his life because of this boy, and they were treating him as if nothing had happened?

"What is the matter, Masuyo-san?"

Masuyo flinched - she'd forgotten about Aigis.

"N-nothing..." Even though it was the robot who had heard her scathing tone of voice, she was still red faced and glanced away from the piercing azure stare settling upon her. "L-leave me alone, Aigis."

"Affirmative..." The robot seemed to sigh sadly. "I shall accompany Koro-chan to the temple."

The stairs creaked beneath her feet, then the front door slammed and Masuyo was left sitting pathetically on the stairs, listening to the sounds of her friends happily preparing a meal for Ken.

**The Dark Hour**

**Floor 3 - Masuyo's Room**

"Good evening."

The voice did not disturb her from her slumber because she was wide awake, eyes glittering in the eerie green moonlight as they stared blankly at the ceiling. They disappeared momentarily behind her lashes, but no sooner were they open again they were focused upon the form of the small, mysterious child who frequented her room.

"Pharos..." She muttered softly.

"It's cold tonight," he sighed. "Autumn is here, and soon it'll be winter... I wonder if it will snow... You look tired - did something happen?"

Masuyo didn't want to talk about it, but there was something about Pharos that drew it out, regardless of her will. His eyes were on her the entire time, glistening with concern.

"I haven't slept these past few days. Every time I close my eyes, I see his face..."

"Whose face?"

"Senpai's. The one I might lose..." She closed her eyes, clenching the bedsheets in her hands. "Shinjiro-senpai."

"Why are you afraid of seeing his face?" Pharos asked simply, settling down on the end of the bed and resting his head against where her feet were. Masuyo remained still.

"I'm not..."

"Then close your eyes." Pharos disappeared and then reappeared again, this time standing right beside her, one hand caressing her cheek. "Didn't you make a promise?"

"H-huh?"

"Did you make a promise? Or not?"

This time, she closed her eyes and Shinjiro's face appeared within her mind. This time however, rather than laying bloodied in the back alley, he was sitting in the shrine and gazing at her intently.

"Mmm," Masuyo nodded gently, no longer aware of Pharos' hand. The boy smiled and sat down on the mattress.

"Until recently, I just saw losing someone as part of everyday occurrence in this world. Now I have a friend, my eyes have been opened to the pain that people go through... You and I are kindred spirits... But then, why is it that only I can remember? It's starting to come back to me, I'm certain... I'm certain that the end we spoke of is drawing nearer... Some people call it 'the Fall'..."

"The Fall?" She mumbled, eyes flickering open.

"Yes, but regardless of that... I wonder..." Pharos then fell silent, his hand having moved to stroke Masuyo's hair. "Do you truly accept me?"

"What do you mean?" The girl shuddered beneath his fingers.

"Ah well," he said in his whimsical tone. "I don't mind if you don't answer. After all, first you must work on keeping you promise..."

"Yes..." Masuyo sighed wearily, feeling her eyelids growing heavy. The mysterious child chuckled to himself.

"Forgive me if I seem peculiar today... Maybe it is the change of seasons... But no matter what, our friendship will remain steadfast... Heh," Pharos chuckled, spying that Masuyo had fallen asleep. "Perhaps I shall stay a little longer... Good night, my dearest..."

* * *

**October 26th, 2009**

**Wakatsu Restaurant**

Both parties were silent as they tucked into their meals, an awkwardness lingering within the air. Peppers of all shapes, colours and sizes were plucked from one plate and placed on another, but Masuyo couldn't find the words to comment on Ken Amada's dislike for the vegetables like she had done in the past, and simply ate them.

"You... You didn't have to do this..." Ken eventually admitted, staring fixatedly at the tower of milk before him rather than his companion.

"You're right," she nodded, going for a bell pepper and sighing. "But still."

It had taken almost three weeks for her to summon the courage to invite Ken out, even with Pharos' reminder of the promise she'd made to Shinjiro about forgiving. Had he known that Ken was going to call him out that day, with the intent of killing him?

"Did you bring me to a public place so you wouldn't shout at me?"

"Excuse me?" Masuyo took a sip of water.

"W-well, if you spoke to me at the dorm, you'd be likely to shout at me... In public, you wouldn't be able to unless you wanted to draw attention to yourself..." He explained with a sigh.

"To be honest, I'm past being angry at you..." She set her glass down on the table, swirling the transparent contents around and around. "Because I know that he wouldn't want me to be angry. Besides, you're just a kid..." Ken flinched at this remark, but Masuyo continued regardless. "And it was Takaya who shot Shinjiro-senpai..."

"Because he was protecting me."

"Mmm... But that just means that he thought you someone worthy of protecting. At first I didn't understand it, I thought it was because he felt guilty about your mother... Then I realised that Senpai didn't think that at all. He did feel responsible, even though it was an accident, but even if none of that had ever happened... He still would have protected you, Ken-kun."

Ken bravely met Masuyo's eyes for a moment and then he nodded gently.

"Y-yeah... Shinjiro-san was a good guy... Which is why I'm gonna fight for him now... As well as Mom..."

"Haha," she chuckled faintly. "I'm sure with you, Akihiko-senpai and me all fighting for him, we'll get rid of the final Shadow and end the Dark Hour. Then, when Shinjiro-senpai wakes up, we'll all go see him at the hospital and tell him every last little detail."

"I'd like that very much, Masuyo-san," a smile graced the boy's lips. "A-and if it's okay, I'd also like to eat with you again sometime..."

"Sure, but don't go falling for me, y'hear?" She joked, waving her chopsticks at him, and Ken blushed furiously.

"I know... You love Shinjiro-san..." He muttered, suddenly reaching out and downing all of his milk in a few short seconds.

"Woah... You okay?" Masuyo pursed her lips, watching him gasp and pant for breath.

"Yeah... Could I have another, please?"

Amused, she ordered another glass for the brown haired elementary student and watched as he emptied that, too. Ken caught the quizzical expression on her face and his cheeks became tinged with scarlet again.

"... If I drink lots of milk, I'll grow big like Shinjiro-san and Akihiko-san... Then maybe one day, I'll be able to get a girl like you..." He murmured quietly in explanation. "Even though I... You're being really nice to me."

Now it was Masuyo's turn to look embarrassed, a sheepish grin dominating her lips. Ken was unaware of how many times she'd damned him to hell in her room, how much she'd wanted to wring his neck and strike him with her naginata until he was a lifeless corpse...

"Now Ken-kun, if you say anything else, my head will be too big to fit out of the door..."

"R-really?" His brown eyes were wide. "Because I was reading this manga, and...!"

They spent a little while longer in the restaurant until Masuyo realised it was getting near Ken's bedtime, not to mention the evenings were a lot colder now. Greeted by a chilly gust of wind after steeping out of the joint, Masuyo shuddered and stared through the door; she was waiting for Ken to finish in the restroom.

He still didn't appear, so she stepped over to lean on the railings and hugged her body tightly, realising she'd have to start wearing a coat over her typical ensemble if it got any colder.

"Ready to go?" She smiled, glancing behind her as she felt the warmth and pressure of someone placing their hand on her shoulder. Her features were warped with confusion upon spying no-one, and her heart accelerated just a little. That couldn't have been Ken, because he wasn't tall enough to reach her there, not to mention there was a faint aroma of tobacco...

"Sorry I took so long!" Ken's voice rang out before she had a chance to ponder this further.

"Oh, that's okay!"

"Well, let's head back to the dorm. It's really cold Masuyo-san... I can hold your hand if you want..."

The brunette smiled and nodded, taking Ken's slightly clammy hand into her own and letting him take her home, unaware of the presence watching them leave.

_"Well done, Hayami... It took you a while, but you finally managed to keep your promise. I'll keep watching over you and I swear, that kid better not get any ideas 'cause one day soon... I'll be by your side again."_


	12. I'm not dead! DX

**A/N: **-flails- I'm not dead! This is just a very brief update to inform the people who have been reading the fic that I am still around, just veeeery busy with university. Not sure when I'll submit a proper chapter, but hey, have a drabble which may or may not be a teaser for the next part. :P Thanks for sticking with me. _

* * *

"What're you looking at, Shinji?"

"There was an explosion. See the smoke?" A sausage-like finger indicates to the view from the window; the orphanage has a fairly decent view of its surroundings, including the bridge between Iwatodai and Port Island.

"Oh... So that's why it's so quiet," remarks the fist speaker, joining his companion. "They're watching the news."

"Where's Miki?"

"In her room, asleep. You can't talk to her though."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"That's not a good reason," Shinji smirks.

"Do you want another black eye?" Aki asks quietly; despite his threat there is no menace in his voice. The other shakes his head, gaze focuses upon the band-aid on Aki's head.

"No, I'm good. Still, I wonder what's going on."

"Must be something big if they've let us be in the same room together," nods Aki.

"Aliens?"

"Maybe they've come to take Kanade-san home!"

Both males grin at each other and laughter fills the room.

"You know," Shinji smiles; there are gaps in his teeth from where the old have fallen out and the new not fully developed yet. "For a guy who never fought before, you punch pretty good." He indicates to his mouth. "I've got a cut."

"Sorry," Aki looks remorseful. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay - not as bad as the way we got yelled at. And don't worry, we can get Miki a proper gift once we've saved up."

"Yeah," Aki nods, his lips now graced with a wistful smile. He then flinches, blinks rapidly and frowns at the door. "The phone's ringing..."

"So?" Shinji shrugs and leans against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"But it's late... The phone never rings this late..."

Footsteps echo from the hall outside, Aki and Shinji fall silent. They eavesdrop on the conversation, catching mere snippets of the conversation.

"Hello?" A long pause. "... Yes, we heard, but- ... Oh no, the poor... I see... We'll send someone... Yes, yes, of course. The others are asleep... Of course. Good bye."

"Uh-oh," Aki gasps; he clenches his fists and glances over to Shinji as the footsteps move closer to their hiding place. "Quick... Hide!"

The door to the day room opens but neither child can be seen. They hear Kanade-san muttering to herself, rummaging around as if she is looking for something, and neither dare to breathe. More footsteps. Aki summons his courage to peer over the back of the sofa but is dragged back into concealment by Shinji.

"Idiot," he whispers and rolls his eyes. "If they catch us..."

They both know the punishment: anyone caught breaking rules will not receive their allowance for a month.

"It's only for a few nights, until the poor dear's family are able to travel down. They thought it better than to send her to a proper home or to ship her off up north."

"Really? I'm surprised."

"It's also less paperwork. The explosion killed several people, they've got enough on their hands already. There will be a psychiatrist coming to visit, and we've been advised to keep her separate from the other children."

"I still don't think an orphanage is the best place for a child whose parents are barely out of their body bags..."

"As I said before, it's less paperwork. Also, the Kirijo group are going to have difficulty as it is covering this up, the welfare of a little girl is nothing in comparison."

Their conversation moves out to the hallways, and Aki and Shinji are left to exchange sighs of relief.

"You hear that?"

"Yeah dummy, I was in the same room as you," smirks Shinji. Regardless, he sobers quickly. "So it killed lots of people. No wonder the grown-ups were too distracted to notice us sneaking out."

"And, they talked about a girl. You think she'll come tonight?" Aki asks.

"Maybe, sounds like the hospital don't want her there. Let's stay up, see if we can get a glimpse."

"Don't you think that's a little-"

"C'mon Aki, she's gonna be really scared. We can be the first friendly faces she sees."

"I guess... But let's not get caught."

"Tch, I wasn't planning on getting caught," grins Shinji, showing his gums for a second time that night.

They wait in the day room, taking it in turns to peer out of the window every time they hear the rumble of an engine. After what seems like forever, one stops outside and a door is opened. Kanade-san is seen walking towards it and takes the hand of a small person shielded beneath an umbrella even though it is not raining.

"Where to?" Aki whispers after five minutes have passed.

"I dunno," Shinji frowns.

"We could always wait here 'til the grown-ups are sleeping," suggests the silver haired child.

"That might take ages though," his friend responds. They hear the door knob rattling behind them and dart behind the sofa for a second time. On this occasion there are no voices as the door creaks open.

"No!" Shinji hisses as Aki goes to investigate; he grabs his friend by the back of his red t-shirt and shakes his head. Then comes the familiar creak of the toy box and it's Shinji's turn to allow his curiosity to get the better of him.

He is met by the sight of a little girl with reddish-brown hair, dressed in an elementary school uniform. Shinj recognises it as his own school's, but this girl must be new or something because he has never seen her before. She looks inside the toy box, takes out a doll and looks at it for a long time before putting it back. She does the same with another, and then a car.

He swallows thickly and feels Aki tugging on his sleeve.

"It's safe," Shinji mouths and the two emerge from their hiding place. The girl does not notice them straight away, but eventually turns her head to stare at them blankly. No one speaks for a few moments, the boys watch her as she watches them. Shinji wonders how much she has cried because her eyes are red, he's never seen someone with red eyes before. And then he realises, ten and a half years later, just how much he loves those eyes.


End file.
